


oh baby, this is not an illusion

by tarotlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Louis' Birthday, M/M, Pranking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, excessive angel references, not actually an angel fic, ski resort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotlarrie/pseuds/tarotlarrie
Summary: What Harry thought would be an inconvenience for his Christmas break, the introduction of the family bonding tradition, turned into a blessing in disguise. The blessing is in the form of a woollen wrapped angel, sprinkled in delicate specks of glassy snow but with every angel comes a devilish counter part, whom harry befriends in attempt to get closer to the mythical creature only to assist with his torturous tricks on the innocent divinity.





	1. 1.0

Harry's hand precisely flickered on the E string of his guitar, his fingers press on the metallic wires that run up the neck of the guitar. He twiddled a romantic melody, humming along to the swoon-worthy tune. he pursed the pick between his soft rouge lips, accompanying his fingers with a lead pencil dancing across the page creating cursive imprints of sentimental lyrics. he returns the pick to its cosy home between Harry's thumb and pointer finger, continuing to build the sweet melody. "Harry" Anne sang sweetly as he slowly opens the door, harry huffed in slight irritation. "yeah, mum. come in" he sighed. she hesitantly stepped her socked into his room, treading carefully around the mountains of sweat perfumed articles of clothing. Anne took a seat next to harry, the bed sinking at the additional weight. The guitar whimpered at harry's neglect as he rests the instrument on his bedside drawers. Anne rests a sympathetic hand on Harry's knee, harry watches the gesture with an inquisitive stare. "Harry, id like to talk to you about something" Anne spoke in a gentle tone. "okay..." harry trailed on nervously, he clasps his clammy palms, the slight sweaty glaze mixing together. 

"Robert and I, would really like to see if we could collaborate as a family together and we both had a wonderful idea of going to a ski lodge up in the country side" Anne explained to the curly haired boy, Harry tried to hide his dull eyes. he stayed quiet, Anne carefully analysed her son's expression. "ski lodge?" harry asked simply, not giving to much away. "its absolutely beautiful, Harry. They've got heaps of slopes to try, a jacuzzi, they even have their own Starbucks" she rattled off excitedly, her eyes beaming. 

Harry watched her mother and her enthusiastic state. "it's quite a popular location for families to go for their Christmas holidays, even having a present giving party on Christmas Eve" his mum continued. harry's eyes narrowed, "wait, were going there for Christmas" harry spat urgently. Anne's excitement came to a halt, "yes..." she hesitated. "Christmas is in a week" harry thought aloud, bringing this to his mother's attention. "that's right, and we actually would like to leave by tomorrow morning" Anne concluded. "tomorrow morning? you didn't want to spring this torturous trip on me sooner so I could prepare myself" Harry groaned. 

"I couldn't, harry. I was afraid you'd bail, its very important we bond as a unit, were all going to be one big family" harry noticed the sparkle in his mother's eyes, he knew this was really important to her. harry nodded his head, a smile growing on Anne's face as she anticipates Harry's answer. "okay, let's do it" hints of defeat traced his tone. Anne embraced her son, he accepts the warm motherly embrace. "were going to have a blast, Harry. alright you should get packing, hey?" she pat her son back and broke the hug. He nodded his head, responding with a tight lipped smile. "lots of layers!" Anne cheered as she left exited the room, shutting the poster plastered door. Harry came face to face with the king of rock himself, sighing heavily, the paper rippling at the deflating gush. His eyes wander to his wardrobe, his hands slide the timber doors to the side. he grasps his suitcase, swinging it through the air and onto his bed. he sits next to it staring at his bare wardrobe. His eyes trace his floor for suitable articles that would compliment the biting frosty weather. Pinching and lifting randomly at a rapid pace, mimicking a claw game motion, he becomes tired by the tasks and shoves a mountain of random choosing into the suitcase. The zipper sings a zapping melody as he whips the metallic tab around the corners of the luggage. He lifts the now heavy suitcase, carelessly chucking into the floor. he peels back the duvet, tucking his socked feet into the blanket, absorbing the warmth. his curly locks meet the softness of his pillow. he releases one last sigh as he shuffles around to find a comfortable position. his eyes flutter shut, ready to rest but his mind isn't. thought dance around his head, what a way to spend Christmas holidays.

"wake up, sweetie" harry's body chills as his duvet is ripped from him. Robert whips open the shutters, harry hisses, cupping his face to shield the bright morning glow. "ready for the snow, buddy" Robert nudged harry, harry scrunched his nose at the friendly nickname, Anne softly encourages him to be more accepting. Harry rolls his eyes in reluctance, flashing a faux smile. "I'm so ready" he croaked, a yawn escaping him. "well, come on. get dressed, big trip ahead of us" Anne chirped enthusiastically. Anne and Robert skipped out of the room in euphoric delight. Harry gagged as he presses his feet on his carpet, sourcing a warmth providing ensemble to debut his torturous Christmas holiday. 

Harry peers from his window and sees Robert loading up the large SUV with their suitcases, the man turns to Anne sneaking little pecks on her lips. he rolled his eyes, dragging his own baggage across the floor, successfully making its journey to the boot of the car. Harry slides into the back seat of the car whilst the couple join in the front two seats, once more exchanging a kiss, lingering for too long. harry cleared his throat and the two lovers refocused. "better not be a long trip" he mumbled under his breath. "the king?" Anne waved an Elvis CD in front of Harry, he smiled softly as she inserts the disc. Bridge over troubled water sang softly from the speakers, harry drifted into a snoozy state to the angelic voice. 

"its quite a cosy looking" Robert's voice filled harry's ears as he began to register his surroundings. "its lovely, what do you think harry?" Anne asked gently, harry peers out the window to see a large lumber shack encased in snowy piles. the glaciered chalet looked quite picturesque. Anne and Robert exited the vehicle in excitement, harry follows still absorbed by the quaint resort. "harry, darling hope off the road" harry waves an apology as he steps off the road, he goes to help his potential step-dad with the luggage. He reaches for his suitcase littered with band and pop culture adhesives, he groans as he lifts the bag. His eyes flicker mid task to an even more mythical scene than the wooden cabin, the bag came tumbling down, harry's limbs dragged down. he saves himself from looking a fool in front of the angelic entity he sees before him. An actual angel preoccupied by his tele-communicative device, the white light illuminating his skin, flakes falling softly onto his delicate cinnamon hued hair, his piercing cornflower eyes beam in Harry's direction, the Styles boy gushes at the near acknowledgement from the divine being, his eyes droopy as he watches the petite boy make his way to the lodge. Harry's lips pursed with a smug expression. He shakes his enchantment and continues to help Robert.


	2. 1.1

Harry gulped as his eyes remained glued to the wool wrapped angel, his mouth unknowingly dropped in awe. His eyes darting to different features of the boy, the boy fidgets with his soft fringe, harry cooed at the minor adjustment. A soft smile growing on his lips as he sinks further into a cosy lobby couch, pillows cascade over him. "Hey, never seen you around here" harry's shoulders are met with sudden weight, Harry turns to see a guy he predicts around his age greeting with a mischievous smile. "name's David" he unlaces his arms from around Harry presenting it for a handshake, harry politely accepts. "Harry" he mumbles as he firmly shakes, his eyes trail back to the celestial being, David's eyes follow Harry's gaze. "do you like pranks?" David asked devilishly. "sure" Harry's eyes still hazily stuck. "perfect" David quietly chuckled. 

"what do you say we prank him" David nudged Harry, he shuffles out of his trance. he clears his throat from embarrassment, "he seems innocent" harry justified against the idea. David laughed, "too bad. do you prefer lavender or summer breeze?" Harry's brows knit together, David inserted a Febreze into Harry's hand. "lavender it is! pull the trigger when I say so. oi dumbass" he eyed off the purple floral decorations on the can in confusion, he looked up to find the petite boy whip his head around annoyed. "come here" David patronised. Harry was shocked at the interaction, in awe at the fierce annoyed look on the Angel's face as he approaches the pair. "what do you wa-" he began to spat.

"now!" David tightened a zip tie around the neck of the tie, making the fragrance continuously spray the sunny fragrance. David snickered as the mist blurs the Angel's eyes, he winces at the irritation. David turns to harry whom is frozen in fear and the tampered sweet creature, David rolls his eyes securing the zip tie on Harry's designated bottle, aiming Harry's hands at the Angel's eyes, him coping a second round of the perfumed sting. "Ouch, I can't see" he huffed panicking, he stumbles around to find the couch but instead treads near the fireplace, Harry quickly rescues him from his near encounter with the inferno, directing him safely too the sofa. "the can says flammable, so Id probably stay away from the fire" David puffed out through hysterical laughter. The perfumed divinity cupped his face at the agonising urticate. 

"i'll get you a towel" Harry nervously spat, he jogged up to the reception desk. The lady handing Harry one of the complimentary hot towels received upon arrival. he darted back to tend to the wounded angel, still wincing in pain. Harry grabbed the Angel's hand without second thought, his heart racing at the contact of his delicate skin, he places the warm article in his hand. The sweet creature viciously grasping it and pressing it too his eyes. the Angel opens his eyes, looking up to the ceiling, blinking sporadically to extinguish the blur in his vision, little murmurs escape him as he concentrates. Harry is mesmerised by the vibrant azure specks that manage to shine even under the influence of extreme irritation. 

"are you okay?" he asks softly. the sweet creature squeezes his eyes tightly before shooting Harry a seething expression. He burst from the couch and wandered out of sight. Harry's stomach churned with guilt. "I don't think that was cool, man" Harry admitted to David sternly. "chill, he's my brother. It's my job to give him grief" David explained, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "your brother?" Harry mumbled to himself, "yeah, thats what I said. you're not a softy are you, I need my prank assistant to be consistent, got it?" David tested, narrowing his eyes at the Styles boy. Harry's mind wondered dangerously, maybe...if he befriend's this devilish monster he could score more one on one intimate interactions of him rescuing the Angel. Harry turns to David with a grin. "you're right, ill do better next time" Harry answered confidently, David grinned maliciously. "excellent" he huffed under his breath.


	3. 1.2

Harry observes as the Angel's delicate hands rub at his stung blood shot eyes, "you're a real twat, fuckwit" the sweet creature growled the vulgar words. Harry couldn't help but swoon at the Angel's treacly raspy voice, so rich yet whipsy even when speaking such crass words. "well, you're a real sook, its just a harmless prank" David spat venomously. The sweet creature paused shooting David a fuming glare, Harry getting the perfect opportunity to swim in the beauty of his eyes. he examined the oceanic blue spheres, absorbing the beautiful details of how the baby blue orbs capture the warm flickers of the ambers from the lobby fireplace. they're bewitching, simply pulchritudinous. "harmless? you could've blinded me" the Angel spoke bristly. Harry audibly sighed, a pleasant smile on his lips. David snickered interpreting Harry's mood as nothing more than pride in his contribution to the trickery. the Angel rolls his enchanting eyes, Harry's lips unwillingly part at the gesture, saliva travelling down his throat as he moistens his lips.

"Harry you've made friends, thats wonderful" Anne spoke endearingly, she smile sweetly at the other two boys, Robert joined lacing his arm around Anne's waist. a petite statured woman and a man joined the party that stood by the oak fused reception desk. "Hello, were David and Louis' parent's. I'm Jay and this is Dan" Harry beamed constellating the new name to the beguiling angelic being, Louis. "you should join us in the mess hall, Mr and Mrs Harry's parents" David charmed discreetly nudging a distracted Harry, Harry was too preoccupied to notice the incorrect statement David had made about Anne and Robert. Harry turned to David a flush of rosy embarrassment came upon his cheeks. "That sounds lovely" Anne chimed accepting the invitation. The party of 7 waddled their way to the mess hall where smells of roast potato and succulent gravy trailed from. David tugged on Harry's parka, indicating for him to lag back. "I need you for another prank" David whispered, eyeing of the acquired to ensure he does hear. they all form around a long picnic table, both families cozying up next to each other. their plates creating a festive cocktail in the air. The atmosphere is warm and homely.

"I'm getting a drink" David announced, "get me a Diet Coke, yeah?" Louis casually dismissed as he stabs his fork into a single pea, Harry watched admirably at the impractical gesture. David brushed harry's leg and signalled to join him by the drink assortment. Harry peels away from the magical spectacle to participate in David's next scheme. David picks up a Diet Coke, shaking the aluminium can vigorously. harry selects a can for himself, "give this to Louis" Harry drops both cans not prepared for the sudden luggage. he winces unsure which can has been tampered with worse, he chases the rolling tin. David shrugs at Harry's awkward predicament, waltzing back to the table casually. Harry followed with immense stress. "I said Diet Coke, dingus" Louis spat at David. "harry's got it" David dismissed, trying to withhold his snickering as he watches in anticipation. Louis reaches over for a can before harry has a moment to calculate which one will save the angel from drowning in the fizzy explosion. Louis presses into the aluminium can, it hissing at the pressure and suddenly the syrup drink showers over Louis, his mouth dropped in awe. "you're an asshole" Louis sneered at David. David raised his hands in defence, "it wasn't me, butter fingers over here dropped the cans" David explained innocently, Harry earning a snarl from Louis. Harry's eyes widened at the sudden attention, he darted to a near by napkin dispense, aggressively collected the festively decorated tissue. he returns with urgency, he begins to wipe down Louis saturated shirt, harry lunging his knee onto the table so he can reach across better. Louis is in shock at the chaos. David tugs aggressively on the back of harry's jacket to get him to settle. Harry and Louis awkwardly meet gaze, Harry swallows harshly at the proximity of both of their lips. Harry complies to davids request and retracts embarrassed from assisting with the clean up. David couldn't help but burst into hysterics, the families continued to enjoy their dinner, rambling randomly about themselves. Harry can't bring himself to look in the mere direction of Louis out of sheer shame.

In the madness of everything, David ployed a second scheme. Louis stabs his fork into a baked potato, taking a decent sized chomped from the vegetable. a sizzling hit overcomes him, his eyes begin to water. he removes the potato to find a hot chilli pepper stuffed in the centre, David snorts blowing his cover that this was all his doing. "you're such a wanker!" Louis attempted to mumble as he holds his flaming tongue, he darts back to his cabin room. "you're thuch a wanker" David mocked Louis, Harry chuckled nervously. "David, that is unacceptable, go to the room and apologise to your brother right now" David rolled his eyes, reluctantly heading to the room, David pats Harry's shoulder motioning him to follow. 

"don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Harry asked sternly, "please, he deserves it. you watch his birthday will be amazing by default because he won't get pranked" David justified. "birthday?" Harry repeated. "yeah, Christmas Eve. even my parents pranked him with his birth" David chuckled a hearty laugh. they enter the quint cabin accompanied with two beds, Louis was curled up hugging his knees sulking. Harry's heart breaks at the melancholic scene. "dude, for some who's turning 18 you're being a real baby" David taunted. "shut up, twat" louis hissed. "I'm sor-" Harry began, "wow wow wow, true prank king doesn't apologise" David educated. Louis scoffed in defeat, returning his swollen and tear streamed face to the crevice of his knees. Harry nodded in compliance, he turned back when neither boy was looking and mouthed the apology anyhow.


	4. 1.3

the scrambled eggs slushed from being cradled in a large silver spoon to Louis' plate, squeezing two sausages in between tongs, before flopping them on the plate. the steam danced to the ceiling. Louis beguiling eyes were not full of glimmer in fact his entire demeanour radiated defeated, his shoulder slumped over in a deflated manner. Harry watched as his stomach churned with guilt. he sighs before bravely approaching the angelic creature. 

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Harry Styles" Louis stayed quiet, looking eyes with Harry fearfully. Harry smiled nervously, releasing a sigh. "right, well...you're brother sure is a handful" he stated lightly. Louis scrunched his nose at the thought of the monster. "fucking dweeb" Louis cursed under his breath, harry gushed in awe. "whatever prank he has planned, get it over and done with" Louis spat irritated, his eyes lazed in a disinterested manner. Harry softly chuckled as he found his own demeanour begin to slump over in a lovesick fashion, harry gravitate closer to Louis in a magnetic style. Louis cautiously shuffles back. "uh, no pranks, that I'm aware of at least" Harry finally slurs stepping further. Louis stepped back tumbling over David whom was propped on his hands and knees. The eggs and sausage became accessorised with the rest of Louis' cosy ensemble. Harry reached out his arm to help him up, only his hand is met with David's. "Good one, Harry" David dusted his hands. Louis helps himself up shooing away the stray egg, picking it from the fur trimming of his parka hoodie. he huffed at harry, Harry flashed a nervous smile hoping to lighten the mood. the pits of his stomach whisked with a deep sense of culpability. Louis decides to skip out on breakfast, he continues to pick out the mushy substance as he wanders back to the suite. 

Harry watches with remorse, he scans the buffet spread a suitable and portable feed for the innocent victim. Nothing really sticks out that could be preserved for the day, Harry contemplates on grabbing an assortment of mini muffins and a handful of granola and shoving in his pocket and with that thought he's doing so, his dignity as left him at this moment. But its important that the sweet creature gets fed more than his humility being sheltered. A few lodge patrons watch on with concern as he ladled the flaky cereal into his coat pocket and scanned the mini pastries. blueberry, chocolate and orange poppy seed, selecting a fruitful arrangement for the angel. David catches him conducting the strange task. "you know there's plates" David raised a brow, "oh I was, uh, thinking of a prank on Louis" Harry stuttered nervously. "now were talking, go on" David encouraged. "well...uh, louis hasn't eaten breakfast...so we...we, uh, say we brought him breakfast but its in our pockets and surprise! dump the granola onto his bed and it'll be like he's sleeping in sand for the rest of the trip" Harry trailed brilliantly. David chuckles evilly, "that's brilliant, Harry. lets go".

they trot maliciously to David and Louis' shared room. they casually walk in too see louis sat cross legged on his bed absorbed in watching today's snow forecast, louis expression flickered from mindless content to a defensive furrowed brow utterance. "I've decided I'm not leaving this spot for the rest of this trip" Louis declared sternly, David shook his head at his dramatic brother. "well, lucky you've got a food slave then" David cued Harry, whom was admiring the stubborn crossed legged soul. Harry caught himself and began to conduct his presentation, leading both observers too believe it is of evil intent but truthfully rather the opposite. 

Harry knelt on his knees enthusiastically at the edge of the bed looking up at the higher entity, both David and Louis watched on with concern. "so, I- we felt bad that you'd miss out on breakfast so I, uh tried my best to source portable foods for you too enjoy. so uh..." Harry laid out the three assorted muffins he grabbed, David smirked at the set up. Louis eyeing them off curiously. "we've got blueberry, chocolate and orange poppy seed" Harry explained the slightly demolished cakes. "what flavour are they really, let me guess...blueberry is actually rat poison, chocolate has been dragged through dirt and orange poppy seed is probably glazed in hot sauce, right?" Louis proudly listed. Harry paused in awe of his excellent analysis, although it wasn't true, Harry was still impressed, a smirk validating his thoughts. "I'm right, I knew it" Louis folded his arms, his nose snootily raised as he hums a cocky tune. Harry chuckles at the upbeat boy, a side he doesn't see often sported by Louis. "that's okay, you don't have to have the muffins if you don't want to, Harry brought something else in case. Go harry!" Harry's smile fell, harry winced as he scooped the granola from his pocket and on to the linen of Louis bed, the cinnamon aroma filled the room. Louis watched in shock and the bizarre spectacle, harry stood to empty the entirety of his pocket. Much to their surprise Louis bursts into a warm heart laugh,Harry has never heard a melody so sweet, "you know thats going to in your jacket pocket forever" Louis snickered. Harry scoffed pleasantly at the fact Louis finds that so amusing. he brushes the crumbs off the bed, some flying and clinging onto Harry's jeans. Louis' laugh intensifies as Harry contently brushes off the granola flakes. Louis wipes a euphoric tear from his beautiful sparkling azure eyes, harry getting momentarily lost in the oceanic blue.

"whatever, he's only an amateur. he'll get you good one day" David defended the no where near offended Harold. David guided him to his side the cabin, where a TV sat directly in front of a single bed, decorated messily with thick wooly linen. David hands Harry a gaming console remote, sitting by the foot of his bed, leaning casually as the TV starts up. Harry's gaze travels back to a now literarily absorbed angel, Louis' eyes following the myriad words. His fingers wrap around the curled cover, he licks his finger before flickering to the next page. Harry chuckled at the endearing motion, Louis' eyes wonder to the three assorted muffins. he examined the blueberry littered miniature cake before peeling the paper slightly and grazing his teeth lightly. Louis eyes slowly meet with harry's, they both snicker embarrassed at their ridiculousness. "are these safe to eat?" Louis mouthed quietly. Harry nodded gently, Louis nodded gratefully to Harry peeling the rest of the Christmas ornamented paper muffin sleeve. Harry's eyes retuned back the game, David is absorbed in the snowy world in which his snowboarder avatar lives in. 

Harry finds the mirror is positioned perfect to watch the angel all day. although David has other plans and nudges harry frustrated for his poor effort in controlling his avatar, Harry soon gets tangled in the athletic virtual world. "I win!" David cheered, Louis shuffled on the linen. Both boys look at a sleeping Louis, harry cooed at the sweet angelic sight. "perfect" David darted to the foot of the bed, he waved harry over. "oi Harry, give me a hand" he whispered, Harry notices all three muffin wrappers folded in 4 quarters and disposed on the bedside table. he subtly smiles at the thought of Louis delicate hands carefully folding the crumbed paper. "okay I need you to take his left sock off, while I take the right off. we have to do it at the exact time or he'll wake up. got it?" harry nodded. they both peel the socks off gently and cautiously. success, David grabs the sock scattered with the Mexican delicacy off harry. He scurries away for a sewing kit in the bedside draw, he selected a thread colour at random. snipping it to a length roughly the size of a phone charging cord, he bites his tongue as he focuses the sunflower yellow thread through the eye of a needle. he concluded the thread with a knot and began sewing the sides of the socks together. Harry watch in awe at the innovation of David's pranks, they're awful but he's got to give him points for creativity. he snips the thread with his teeth once completed. "okay, harry. once again the exact same time, ready?" David nodded for harry to slid the sock back onto Louis small feet. They do so with meticulous ease, David rubs his hands together as he stands up and observes the anticipated destruction.

"Louis wake up, the lodge is on fire" louis jolts awake, a peal of fabric tearing can be heard. Louis eyes meet with his now exposed toes. "Moron, you should see your face" David snickered at his brother petrified immediate reaction. "idiot, these are my favourite socks" louis pouted as he removed the remains of his disfigured socks.


	5. 1.4

the thud of continuous knocks hitting against the oak door amplified in the small quaint room. Harry shuffled under his sheets, groaning at the disturbance. the door pealed with a grinding creak. "Harry, sweetie. Wake up, were going to head into town for some last minute Christmas shopping" Anne melodised sweetly. Harry rolled his body weight to prop up on his elbows, he blows the stray strands of his curly locks. he meets gaze with his smirking mother, "come on, you've got 15 minutes to get ready" she snapped sternly, she tugged on the duvet, Harry's skin suddenly met with the biting frosty air. He reluctantly swings his legs around and presses his feet to the icy timber flooring. with a motivated push he is searching through his suitcase searching for an ensemble that would suit the criteria as socially acceptable whilst keeping him from developing pneumonia. he pulls his legs into thick black denim jeans. He also fetches a long sleeve top of the same vivid colour scheme, only to top it off with his jet black parka. 

He jogs down the stairs and to the lobby, a collective of families are found waiting. some eyes annoyingly turn to Harry has somehow imprinted some sort of inconvenience. "quickly harry, the bus is waiting for you" Anne encouraged urgently, Harry quickly squeezed past an aggravated mum and onto the chaotic bus of eager shoppers. Anne is preoccupied with a seat at the very front accompanied by his partner, Robert. Harry defeatedly wanders down the isle, only to find the devil and the angel sitting side by side. Harry slid into the free seat in front of the siblings. "Hey Harry, sit next to me" David nudged Louis to move, Louis tumbling into the isle. he looked up at David with a pointed look, "oh uh" Harry got out to assist Louis, earning the equally hated look. "by all means, please" Louis spat through his teeth, gesturing to the now vacant seat next to David. They awkwardly swish past each other in the narrow bus isle, the contact embarrassingly close for the both of them, neither one can bring themselves to look the other in the eye. Harry huffed out as he collapsed into the seat. 

"oh, can you pass me my blanket, Harry" Louis cutely peeped over the headrest, Harry cooed at the adorable sweet creature. Harry's emerald eyes lock with Louis' baby blues, their lips only inches from each others. Harry can feel himself magnetically inching in, tilting his head slightly. The magical moment is ruined by a heavy crotchet blanket showering over Louis. David snickers at the easily frazzled Louis, he ducks back down to his seat embarrassed. The bus began to purr as the engine started up, rolling along the snow, a peal of snow crunching rang in the passengers years. "yo, bus pranks, quick fire, lets go" David whispered to Harry, Harry just shrugged. David peeked over discreetly to find his older brother snuggled up in the wool blanket, his sparkling azure eyes grazing along with each inked word in his multi-eared book. David whips the book from Louis' grasp, Louis crying out in surprise. "what are you ready now, nerd. The Alchemist? sounds lame" David insults throwing the book carelessly back at Louis, the boy scurrying for it urgently. "actually it is quite a touching tale about a shepherd boy whom goes searching for a worldly treasure but instead discovers things much richer in value like lessons like listening to your heart, recognising opportunity and most importantly to follow your dreams" Louis rambles passionately, Harry hanging on every spoken word. "Lame!" David declared, Louis' demeanour dulled, he rolled his eyes returning to the suffered novel.

Harry was still caught up in a dreamlike state, a delicate tiny hand taps his forearm, his eyes meet with a beading eyed little girl, possibly aged 5. "I drew you and him" she proudly shoved the drawing in Harry's face, a black dark figure with curly stringy locks and a contrasting tiny figure swallowed by a white fluffy coat and soft caramel coffee hair stood side by side in the foreground, random lopsided magenta and crimson hearts danced around the two figures. "awe is that me and my friend?" Harry asked softly pointing to a technologically preoccupied David, she pouted her lips at the incorrect statement, "no its you and him, do you like the hearts? I drew them because you love each other" Harry froze realising the two crayoned statues are him and Louis, not to mention that she can easily pick up on Harry's infatuation and actually visualise it upon first meeting instills nerves into the 16 year old boy. "can I keep that?" Harry asked desperately, planning to later burn the romantic sketch in the lobby fire. she nodded pleasantly, handing him the picture. He urgently folds the paper and shoves it in his pocket. 

"well folks, we have arrived at Woodland's shopping pavilion, we will meet you all here at exactly 5:00pm, no later, or you'll be braving the blizzard on foot" a stocky scotsman announced, his thick accent ringing through out the bus, steeping back into the driver's seat of the bus. Families all began to sort themselves into their respected groups, piling off the bus in a hurried and jammed order. Harry spotted his parents speaking to David and Louis' parents, he smirked at the potential day ahead that could include the presence of the Angel. "alright, boys. ready for some shopping" Jay cheered, both Tomlinson boys groan. Harry smiling endearingly at a disinterested Louis. "shall we show the Styles crew the big department store?" Jay suggested, "oh i'd love that, department stores are a mothers best friend, everything is just at your fingertips" Anne expressed enthusiastically, Harry rolled his eyes at his excessively praising mother. "Mum, its not that deep" Louis snickered at Harry's remark. "alright, you boys can go have a wander around, pressie shopping is highly confidential" Jay encouraged. Louis wanders off not even bothering to consolidate with his brother. 

"pst, Harry. Nerf gun attack, are you keen?" David shoves a gun involuntarily into Harry's hands anyway, he waves Harry over to a shielded area with a clear view of the innocent victim. David begins to ramble the specifics of the attack, but Harry is carefully observing Louis as he looks at an assorted rack of socks. "Go!" David instructed nudging past a distracted Harry, Harry follows along in a daze. "attack!" David shoots the foam bullets towards Louis, Harry holds his fire still caught up in some sort of enchantment. He turns his head unfazed by the minor contact, Harry chuckled endearingly at the reaction. "Lou, Dave!" Jay's voice beamed as she elongated the boys names. "there you are, were going to head off to the beer garden, your father insists I owe him a beer" David and Louis follow along in compliance. Harry watches as the Angel becomes more distant, wondering if that will be their last encounter for the day. He watches David's hand trailed to the pocket of Louis' oversized snow hued puff coat. Inserting an item from the shelf near by. Harry's breath hitched as he hurried to extinguish the over stepping prank before it causes to much damage. Without second thought Harry embraces the boy from behind, turning him around hasty, revealing his discombobulated expression. Harry fetches the item to reveal a bag of miniature candy canes, Louis' lips part in awe at the circumstance once he registers what was about to unfold. "you moron, are you trying to send me to jail on the eve of my birthday" Louis spat venomously, charging for his younger brother. "would've been a more notable Christmas, thats for sure" David teased, Harry holds the fired up angel back from harming his brother, the two meet gazes as Harry and Louis freeze in a questionable embrace. The two shuffle away embarrassed, Louis proceeding without any further words, David following with quiet snickering. Harry huffs out, to his chagrin at the previously humiliating encounter. 

Harry's eyes wander to the rack with assorted socks that have been graced with the touch of an angel, he approaches eagerly. he stares baffled unsure of which socks the sweet creature admired most to receive. Harry in a heartbeat was ripping each individual pair, creating a vast pile in his hands. He waddles over to his mother, whom is mindlessly wheeling a trolley in Harry's direction, sporadically stopping as her eyes glimmer at new fascinating item. Harry proudly dumps the large pile of cotton socks into the trolley. Anne's eyes flicker to the trolley questioningly. "what're are these, Harry?" she asked concerned. "socks" he nodded enthusiastically at the statement. "you know they have a laundry department at the lodge" Anne informed a suddenly energised Harry, beaming brightly at the fabric soulmates with random slogans and repetitive patterns. "They're note for me, they're for Louis" he flashed an eager grin. "aw, you're getting your new friends presents" Anne cooed, Harry's face overcame with realisation. "uh yeah" he casually dismissed. "well we should make them extra special with pretty wrapping paper" Anne suggested, her son surprisingly beaming with excitement at the idea. Anne swiftly guides the trolley and Harry to an assortment of gift decor and wrapping paper. Harry deflates when he takes in all the rolls of festive prints, he wanted Louis to know that the thoughtful gift was intended for the Angel's birthday, emphasising how special the sweet creature is. 

Harry's eyes scan for a large enough box for all of soon to be feet warming socks, he exuberantly grabs a box that is perfect in size, thinking briefly to himself to grab an extra one to leave empty for David. we'll see who's an mature prankster, when you receive nothing but an empty box as a gift. Harry snickered evilly, eager to see the devilish boy have a taste of his own medicine. "what about this one, it has cute kittens in Santa hats all over" Anne cooed at the adorable paper, Harry dismisses the clearly unsuitable choice. Although cute kittens and Louis do have a lot in common. "no mum, I was hoping for something not so wanky and flamboyantly festive" Harry clarified, continuing to search. Anne observed her son carefully as he deeply analyses the array of decorative parchment coiled tubes. "something simple perhaps like this chrome silver and you can decorate it with blue ribbon and bows" Anne suggested, presenting the decorations before her son. "that's perfect, mum!" Harry's eyes twinkled at the unflawed arrangement.


	6. 1.5

harry's hands carefully fold the reflective paper over the rectangle hamper, he hums a working tune as he does so, he's chirpy for good reason. He finalises the package with a blue iridescent ribbon, curling it around the edges and securing it with a multi looped adhesive bow. He steps back, taking in the masterpiece. he hums pleased with the creation, carefully resting it aside and beginning on the empty parcel intended for the wicked David. "Harry, sweetie. they're going to start the present-giving ceremony soon" Harry thoughtlessly wrapped the paper around David's soon to be owned empty box. He darted out the door with both boxes, Louis' piled on top of David's. he jogs to catch up to his mum, taking in the flourishing warm environment packed with sweater cladded families. Harry spots his mother and Robert, he smiles pleasantly at the pair before taking a seat next to them. 

"Morning friends" the three Styles' snap their heads to a cheery Jay, the rest of the Tomlinson crew squeeze past. Harry's jaw plonks when he takes in the angelic sight of the birthday boy, he catches himself before drool escapes his parted lips. "Happy Bir-" Harry starts before being yanked away from the seat next to his mum. "come sit with the cool people" David forces harry down onto a pillow by the large indoor forestry dripping in reflective gold and scarlet baubles. David winks at Harry subtly showing him the small shrubbery, nodding his head to a cozied up girl with long flaxen hair. Harry rolled his eyes at the humiliating stunt he's about to inflict on the innocent holidayer, but at least he's too preoccupied to annoy the Angel today. David dangles the mistletoe above himself and the freckled faced beauty, she scoots her cushion further away from the demonic specimen, David audaciously leans in, she quickly turns her cheek before grabbing the bolster all together and relocating further from the monster. "oh, come on! you have to kiss me, I've got the mistletoe" David bellowed to the frightened teen girl. David rolls his eyes in vexation, nudging Harry with a look that spoke, "the nerve of that one". Harry flashed David a stern tight lipped smile. 

"Welcome everyone to yet another annual present-giving ceremony, whether you receive a pair of socks or a new 2018 model Ford Fiesta, I repeat 2018 model Ford Fiesta..." the room rambled with hearty laughter as a stout woman greets, "its the thought that counts. We gather here on this beautiful holiday to celebrate joy, family and love" Harry's eyes drift over to a daydreaming angel as he awaits hopefully to be appreciated with fine gifts on his birthday. "okay, for those of you who are new this year, we go family by family in alphabetical order. Once again I apologise to the Zyskowski family" a few patrons chuckled under their breath at the unfortunate family. "let's begin!" the lady pealed a tiny hand bell, everyone's hand rejoiced in applause as the ceremony began. Time seems to fly by when your gazing upon the sweet creature, "okay everyone, please welcome another new family, the Styles family, all the way from Cheshire" Harry snapped back into reality when David playfully nudged him, "welcome, Styles" he snickered quietly. "Harry, come join us" Anne not so discreetly whispered across the room, Harry embarrassingly shuffled across the room to reunite with Anne and Robert, his mother further humiliating him by squeezing his cheeks that had become rosy from the warmth of the fireplace. "mum" Harry swatted his endearing mother away, she settled reaching for a large parcel that was being carried up through the crowd, swimming through a wave of hands. Harry looks at his mum in disbelief. "mum, you didn't" Anne gently passed the irregularly large parcel to Harry, he shreds the paper back eagerly to reveal Harry's dream gift, "a Yamaha A Series A3M acoustic guitar" Harry's eyes began to water at the heartfelt gesture, he then became the embarrassing son, endlessly smothering his mum with kisses and hugs of endless gratitude. "thank you" he muffled into her coat. "you deserve it, Harry" she said sweetly, the crowd cooed at the affectionate scene. 

"moving along to our most loyal family to date, The Tomlinson's" David perked up and scurried away from the next girl he was pestering for a smooch. "Were the best!" David cheered, squeezing between Jay and Louis. Louis huffed as David claims the attention of the entire room, becoming nothing more than a shadow in the devil's presence. Although not all eyes are glued to the boisterous boy, Harry still manages to catch Louis as the fire place illuminates his displeased face, amongst the chaos. Louis returns to a glimmering condition, making all the stars glittering on hanged garlands look amateur in comparison. No one can shine as brightly as the Angel. "oh Harry, don't you have a gift for your friends" Anne reminded the distracted Harry. Harry's eyes brightened at the opportunity he has patiently awaited. "oh what did you get me?" David pants like an excited pup anticipating a juicy bone, Harry steps past the hyped up demon and in front of the surprised Angel, Harry delicately hands Louis the present. "oh, I didn't get you anything" the words trailed out of his mouth mindlessly whilst his eyes are captivated by the reflective cladded parcel, Harry shook his head endearingly. "Happy Birthday" Harry whispered intimately, a gentle affectionate smile pursed on his lips. David nudges an enthralled Harry, Harry flickers his eyes quickly to a buzzing David and back to a now suspicious Louis. his eyes narrowed as he hesitantly peeled back the carefully wrapped present expecting a vicious trick, he removes the cardboard lid, scrunching his face and only peeping through left eye. His face turns to sheer confusion momentarily, he lifts a pair of socks gazing upon the article as if it were alien to him. he peers down to find duplicates of the footwear, he bundles them allowing them to shower over his lap, giggling like a kid in a candy store. He shares a grateful smirk to Harry, "thanks, Harry" he spoke warmly and genuinely. 

"my gift" David barbarically rips the remaining gift from Harry's hands, shattering the magical moment Louis and Harry were sharing. He tears it open like a rapid mutt only to find..."ay, there's nothing here" David twanged annoyed. Louis couldn't contain his hysteria, bursting into a loud chuckle at the sight of David losing at his own game. "you...you pranked me" David's voice pealed with heartbreak. Without second thought Louis laced his arm's around Harry, taking the boy by surprise. A rosy tint raced to his cheeks, he could explode at the mere contact from the spiritual being. "you've made this the best birthday ever" he muffled into Harry's shoulder, the vibration of the Angel's voice pulsating on Harry's skin, his breath glazing his cheeks. Harry feels his knees weaken, catching himself as Louis releases from the pleasant embrace. his eyes become glassy and his mind foggy. He giggles girlishly at the encounter, quickly brushing it off casually. "I knew you were a true prankster at heart" David proudly clasped his hand on Harry's blessed shoulder, David tampering the previous angelic imprint with his own wicked aura. Harry continues to swim in his pleasant content.


	7. 1.6

all families have swarmed into the lobby loading up boxes and bags of luggage and freshly gifted presents. Harry is listening tentatively as his guitar whimpers in search for the right tune, Harry twiddles the machine head awaiting to sing an E. His ears prick up when he identifies the note, he strums the guitar swiftly, allowing it too ring into the lobby. Louis' eyes lift from his novel and across the sitting area to Harry. Children excitedly sat around the sofa in which Harry preoccupied, their eyes beam hopeful for Harry to play a tune. Louis joins ensuring to keep a safe distance from the commotion, standing timidly behind the giggling children. Harry stood up from the couch, swiftly treading past the sea of younglings, "any request?" he teased to the children, holding his hand as a visor as he searches the crowd. His gaze landed upon Louis, "how about...you?" the sweet creature's breath hitched in surprise. Harry continued to tip toe before stumbling in front of Louis, he awkwardly grins brushing off the humiliating event. They meet each other's gaze, both left breathless. "do you know any Christmas carols" a young boy about aged 7 piped up, tugging on Harry's coat. the pair look down at the innocent character. "I guess, Christmas carols, if you know any" Louis shrugged casually. Harry chuckled wandering around as his fingers danced along the strings. "no, no. what do you want to hear?" Harry charmed, his warm deep voice filling Louis' ears. "Christmas carols!" another kid taunted. Louis turns in search of Harry, "I believe the crowd is persistent on you playing Christmas carols" Louis turned back to find harry had completed his orbit around him. "nope, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what you want to hear" Harry charmed sternly, stepping closely to Louis. Catching the poor boy off guard, a blush crawling onto his cheeks. He giggled as Harry continued to complete his circular course once again. "so what'll it be?" Harry encouraged, smirking at the flustered boy. "uh, well...you've kind of put me on the spot here" Louis trailed, nervously tucking his hands into the sleeves of his sweater. Harry plucking a dinky melody while Louis' mind wanders "come on, theres always that one acoustic song that everyone loves" Harry teased biting his lip. "Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley" Louis mumbled softly. Harry paused at the timid answer. "hmm, its debatable whether its a Christmas song, but...if its the one you want, then it shall be" Harry begin to pluck the famous melody. Lobby patrons of all ages and sizes began to watch the interaction. Harry was oblivious to the attention he had warranted, the rest of the world had been shut out and all he could see was an ambient glow and a majestic creature standing before it. 

"Well I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you? Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah" Harry's warm vocals boomed into oak trimmed lobby, on lookers murmured in awe of the sheer display of talent as he continued to sing the repetitive chorus with genuine soulful intention. The female ratio began to swoon over the emotional singer but little did they know each string, each word, each sound is intended to serenade the Angel. "Well your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya, she tied you to her kitchen chair, and she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah" Louis and Harry lock eyes, an intense electric energy bounced between the two as Harry gently completes the chorus, caressing the strings in conclusion. The lobby became an uproar of applause, Louis is reverent at the talented 16 year old. Harry smirks as he begins to mindlessly applaud along but not to accredit his performance but rather to acknowledge the beauty before him. "damn, you're so getting the chicks after that" David intruded the moment, snagging the attention once again. Louis sighed disappointed that the shifted atmosphere, the families resumed to loading their respected vehicles. Louis mellows as he brushes past Harry towards the lodge exit. Harry feels the weight from his shoulders lift as he loops the guitar strap from around his neck. his hand strangles the fretboard as he strives for his own car. He presumed with his day as if the devoting spectacle didn't happen, he awkwardly avoids eye contact with the Angel. He delicately places the wooden instrument into the trunk of the Style's car. 

The picture illustrated by the young girl on yesterday's bus ride cascaded from Harry's pocket and dived into the snow. David's eyes wandered to the paper, he sneaks to retrieve the mysterious document. quickly snugging into his own coat pocket before Harry caught the act. "do you know if you'll come back next year?" David casually asked, Louis leant against the other side of the car carefully listening in. "I hope so, I had great fun, meeting you all too" Harry warmly admitted, Louis bit his lip trying to contain a smirk, feeling appreciated. Anne and Robert share a heartfelt smile as they acknowledge their son's confession. "most definitely, this will definitely become a tradition in our family" Anne announced happily. "well, look forward to seeing you next year" Harry farewelled as he hoped into the back of the car. He sighed as he immediately reflects on the great memories he'd just created. 

"alright, everyone buckled up?" Jay asked her eyes scanning the backseat at her two sons, ensuring their safety is in check. "great, lets roll" she cheesed. Louis rolled his eyes embarrassed. David reaches into his pocket, fetching out the paper revealing its content. "wow" his eyes widened in shock. "yo Lou, I think Harry has a crush on you" David's word trailed with pure stun. Louis brashly snatches the sketch, he careless dismisses it when he sees the immature picture of the two boys. "real funny, David. why would you draw something so ridiculous" Louis spat venomously, David's head snapped offended. "I didn't draw it" he defended. "it looks like a 4 year old drew it, so of course you did" Louis pinned. "whatever" David huffed exhausted.


	8. one year later

ONE YEAR LATER


	9. 2.0

Harry inhales the familiar oaky fragrance as he stand central in the lobby, his limbs heavy with luggage in his right hand and his Yamaha A Series A3M in his left. a pleasant soft smile pursed on his lips. with an exhale Harry lays his luggage down. his weight is yanked forward as a speedy demon jerks him behind the sofa. "yo dude watch this" David whispered as his eyes peeped over the leather sofa. The graceful presence enters through the arch way and Harry is weak at the sight, his feet patter onto the antique floral rug. Louis' entire body weight is forcefully thrown down, his face met with pure confusion and shock. "what is going on, David!" Louis exclaims frustrated. David reveals himself from behind the furniture in hysterics, Louis' eyes piercing David with a blood-boiling stare. "chill Lou, it's just magnets" David flicks up the rug and slides the metallic badges from underneath, letting the rug flop with a dusty riddled cough. The bag's weight shift backwards, causing the sweet creature to tumble backwards and hitting the wooden floor hasty. David bursts into a booming chuckle, Harry shakes his head disapprovingly at David as he reaches out to help Louis up, Louis is reluctant to accept the offer and assists his stability with independence. "we're doing this already" Louis huffed brushing the excess dust from his jeans, David nodded with a conniving smirk. "do your worst, twat" he spat venomously. Harry swallowed at the fierce display, licking his lips pleasantly as he watched the Angel unite with his parents at the reception. 

"Lets go get Starbucks!" David linked arms with Harry dragging him to the festively ornamented cafe. Harry's eyes unconsciously drift back to the captivating soul, David observes quietly, noticing how Harry's breathing seems to have paused momentarily. "hello, what can I get you today" a bubbly barista chirped, David and Harry snap to the sugary voice. David bites down on his bottom lip as his eyes scan the emerald bibbed red head. "uh hi, ill grab a grande banoffee frappuccino, a white chocolate mocha frappuccino and a caramel frappuccino" David smoothly listed, "no problem and your name" she scripted, "David" he spoke in a deep muscular timbre. Harry chuckled at his foolish flirting tactic. However the barista giggled at his attempt, the pair sharing a bashful smile. They collect the sweetened frosty drinks, David shifting the Caramel infused beverage to the topping selection. He deviously twists the cinnamon canister and lets the powder shower over the whipped cream mountain. Harry watches with confusion, "ready for another prank?" David whispered to Harry wandering over to Louis and handing him the syrupy icy beverage with an innocent expression. the Angel snatches the drink from David taking an elongated sip, his tongue begins to tingle at the overload of the spice. "ith that all youth goth" Louis mumbled, huffing as the prickle intensifies. David snorts at his panting older brother, Harry's lips part as he watches the spectacle, Louis lets out little whimpers at the inferno dancing in his mouth, he darts to a nearby restroom. 

"too funny" David laces his arm around Harry's shoulder directing him to the infamous leather couch by the lively fireplace. They sip mindlessly at their untamed sickly drinks, Louis returns by his mother's side, his tongue pinched between his fingers. Harry's eyes trace the distant figure, his mouth reaches for the straw to intake the frosty liquid but his mind is much too occupied to complete the task. David glimpsed in disbelief at how mesmerised by Louis his new friend is. Harry jaw dangles lifelessly as his glassy emerald eyes outline the Angel's curves, the warm ambient flickers from the fireplace highlight were his hips meandered. His two front teeth meet his bottom lip as he inhales, impressed at the sight. David's eyes spread and his brows skied as he can only presume Harry's endless thoughts of praise. Harry lets out a grunt when David jabs him back to reality, he coughs shaking his head of the fantasy. He breaths out attempting to compose himself from his flustered state. "let's go see what's taking them so long" David chuckles, pressing his arm to the couch lifting his weight off. Harry followed still blinded by the angelic being, his knee prods into a sharp corner of another wooden feature in the lobby, Harry clasps his throbbing knee cap with his hand, the cold from holding the beverage tending to the swell. "maybe, I don't know, watch were your going" David teased, catching the attention of a frazzled Harry. He retracts inquisitively at David's snappy remark, opting to stand next to his mother.


	10. 2.1

Harry creeks the door to the Tomlinson boys room carefully, being mindful whether the sweet creature was peacefully snoozing after a long trip up the winding snow encased mountains. He took in the endearing sight as Louis' hands nuzzled closely to his heart, his chest rising and falling with each breath. he shakes his head, the true intention for his visiting coming back into his thoughts. he approaches the scheming demon as he glides tiny bristols dipped in nail lacquer over bars of soap, Harry's eyebrows knit together confused at the ritual. "yo, check this out nail polish stops soap from lathering" David informed through sporadic blows on the waxy soap blocks, he hands the slippery cakes with care as he heads into the fluorescent lit bathroom. he presses his fingers to each soap bar to test the dryness of the nail polish, he selects one and runs it under water. Messaging his hands vigorously as the slab fails bubble up, he snickers successfully as he transfers the soap bars to their designated bowl by the shower head. Harry's intention of asking David whether he was mad at him had surely passed as it was clear the devil was not preoccupied with hatred for Harry. 

David shoos Harry out of the bathroom, the devious creature quickly setting up the gaming console for Harry to join in. Harry clumsily drops the remote, it crushing with a loud poof onto the florally ornamented rug. Louis stirs awake, expressing a yawn and clicking his tongue to moisten the insides of his mouth, he circles his knuckles around his eyes. Harry breathed out mesmerised, Louis pinches at the ends of his hair lapping up the greasy residue. he makes his way to the bathroom where the evil scheme awaits him, Harry is gobsmacked at David's ability to accurately predict his brother's behaviour. Louis rolls his eyes as he steps over the myriad of cords that run from the boys' controllers to the console base. The bathroom door shuts with a faint click, a dewy sprig can be heard as the water plummets onto the ceramic surface. Soft delicate hums feebly run with the steam that slips from under the door, Harry's lips pursed with a smirk at the pleasant sound. "what the? David! what did you do to the soap?" Louis called out, purposefully not receiving a response from the snickering demon. Louis yanks his towel from the near by rack, pattering on the steamed surface and thrashing the door open. 

"what did you do, little twat" Louis hissed, Harry's eyes flutter upon the mere sight of Louis in nothing but a towel. Jealous of the droplets that are both stationary and cascading down his back. Harry swallowed a protruding lump of saliva, feeling it down his throat. his lips part in dehydrated awe, quiet pants escaping him. "Nothing" David shrugged. he slams the door furiously, he continues with the rest of his shower. David bursting into hysterics laughter, Harry sat flustered as he reminisced the picturesque view. David turned to his quiet friend, his chuckle decrescendo to a stop, his brows married together as a knowing smirk grew on his face. 

"let's plan the next prank while he's busy" David crawled onto his bed reaching for a notepad in the oaky bedside drawer. David clicked the pen enthusiastically, he immediately jots down an array of pranks that he could easily whip up. Harry's eyes try to keep up with the speedy scribe. he punctuated dramatically, twirling the pen around his fingers as he is deep in thought. David meets gaze with Harry, "do you like my brother?" he asked blankly. Harry shuffles awkwardly on the bed, trying his best to casual dismiss the heavier interpretation of does he like Louis. "he's nice, I guess" Harry shrugged, David shook his head with a deceitful grin. "no, Harry. you like like Louis" he taunted, Harry gasps at the audacious statement. "what! no" his voice fails to portray a convincing tone, rather singing a squeezed high pitch. he shutters at the poor attempt, his demeanour becoming transparent. "okay, fine...your brother is cute" Harry mumbled coyly, a warmth rising to his cheeks. David snickers evilly at the confession. "don't you dare tell him" Harry demanded sternly. "can't keep any promises" David casually dismissed, jotting down another brilliant prank. Harry aggressively snatches the ballpoint from David, leaving the boy frightened. "David, I'm begging you. this is one thing I don't want out" Harry pleaded calmly handing back the pen. "but it's funny" he justified, Harry's eyes beaded with plea, he grips the duvet desperately. The bathroom door swings upon and from the steam an angel emerges, "what're you dweebs doing?" Louis peeks over the pair, trying to catch a glimpse of the notepad, Harry panicked shifting his hands over the note not entirely sure whether it would reveal anything in regards to the boy's infatuation on the prank victim. "that's for us to know and you to find out" David teased poking his tongue out at the older boy, Harry watched as he tussles his hair in a terrycloth towel, his fingers massaging deeply into his scalp. he lets damp hair fall randomly, the image is magical from Harry's perspective. David nudges Harry to snap him from his obvious gawking, he clears his throat and returns to scheming. 

Louis speedily reaches for the notepad, Harry and David thrash the paper binded book further away. Louis huffed in defeat at his pitiful attempt to unravel their plan, "if only I didn't have to share a room with you, my plans would be seamless" David hissed. "I have a room to myself" Harry slipped out casually, "do you?" both Tomlinson boys chimed in sync. Harry surprised at the investment the boys displayed, "yeah, all to myself, only child privilege" Harry nervously joked. "lucky you" Louis scoffed, "wish I had of known this, could've used it as a little retreat from this monster" he chomps down in attempts to rile his younger brother. "oh harry would of loved that" David teased, Harry shook his head aggressively indicating against David's taunting. "trade? ill pay you for it" Louis sat intimately close to Harry, his breath deserted him momentarily. Time slows down all at once, harry takes the time to analyse the boys entrancing features. His darkened damp locks, his cornflower speckled orbs, his adorable button nose, his crimson blush, his delicate rouge lips, that enchanting smile. "I'm joking, obviously" Louis retracts embarrassed at the lack of response. "Louis will just pop around when he's having a sook, is that alright by you, Harry?" David remarked evilly, Louis smacked his hand on the back of David's cranium. "Bitch" David huffed.


	11. 2.2

Harry inhales deeply as he prepares to brave the battle of at least befriending the Angel, his lips part in awe of the snuggled sweet creature on the lobby sofa, his fingers lace around a novel, cursively titled The Secret. his azure spheres eagerly run across the page, must be some hell of a secret. Harry exhaled heavily as he subtly shakes his limbs before approaching the literary absorbed angel. his thighs imprint into the leather of the sofa, he winces as it is too late to retract from his courageous plan. Louis lowers his book suspiciously, Harry falling deeply into the peering pools of blue, a pleasant smile pursed on the boys lips. "where is he?" Louis exasperated in fear, lowering the book completely, shuffling on the couch, emotionally unsettled. Harry shook back into reality, "uh, this isn't a prank" Harry nervously clarified, louis locked gaze with Harry. "what do you want then?" Louis stuttered, gulping nervously at the unpredictable approach from his brother's prank assistant. "just to hang out, is that a crime" harry charmed, grinning foolishly at the angel. Louis' eyes narrowed, "seems suspicious" he confessed, cocking an eyebrow upwards. Harry endearingly chuckled at the animated boy, diving further into the muddy puddle of Louis's mistrust. "I promise this isn't a prank, you want a drink" Harry scrambles in attempt to rescue the potential courting. "I should get it myself" Louis rises from the sofa, clutching his book to his chest as some kind of shield to his heart. man, Harry wish he knew the secret to Louis' heart, the irony screaming at the defeated boy. 

Harry trotted to catch up to the angel whom had already placed his order. "my shout" Harry cheered, Louis was taken back by the clear friendly gesture. Louis tilted his head as he observed Harry nervously scurry for coins. Harry happily completes the total, Louis nudging Harry backwards to the awkward area in which you await your caffeinated beverage. "Harry, you know shouting me coffee isn't a prank" Louis informed sternly. Harry flashed his charming pearly whites, "I know" he stated simply, his eyes wandering to Louis' hand delicately rested on Harry's wrist. Louis retracts suspiciously, folding his arms in defence. "order for Louis" Louis quickly swifts past Harry gripping onto the cardboard cup furiously, the lid popping off and the boiling liquid pouring over Louis' hand. the milky molten shaping around his fingers as he winces at the heat. Harry tears several napkins from a near by dispenser, reaching for Louis' hand weaving the tissue in and out of his fingers as he assists in wiping the latte foam. Harry does so with a pleasant grin on his face, his expression falling when he meets with Louis' dumbstruck state. "hey check out my new green, guys" David deviously chuckles as he hold the festive shrubbery in-between the pair, their eyes meeting at the mistletoe. Harry retracts his hands frantically, both shuffling away with a rouge tint on their cheeks. David's eyes widened at the interrupted intimate moment, a smirk growing on his lips as he flickers between the embarrassed pair. 

"yo, i have an idea, let's have a sleepover" David enthusiastically announce, both flustered boys turn in confusion at the random suggestion. "aren't you a little bit old for sleepovers" Louis snorted, Harry gazing endearingly. "the three of us have a sleepover, it'll be fun" David continued, dismissing Louis' comment as he laces his arms charming around the two's shoulders, louis scrunched his nose at the platonic gesture his expression falling confused when he registered David's remark. "wait, you're inviting me?" Louis breathed out stunned. "yeah, Harry thinks you're great company" David teased, Harry's eyes widened, Louis' contrastingly narrowed. "I see whats going on, you just want me to come so I can wake with dicks marks all over my face, right?" Louis hissed, Harry stood still in shock at the accusation. "classic, didn't think of that one. You got markers, Harry?" David casually asked an anxious Harry. Louis huffed catching his younger brother's attention once again, "I'm kidding, Lou. Seriously just to hang out" David charmed, Louis unlaced David's heavy arm. "nice try" Louis pouted proudly, folding his arms and holding his confidence stance. "Harry, convince him this is a good idea" David gestured exhausted to the stubborn boy, Louis cocked an eyebrow anticipating Harry's persuasion. "uh, you should come because we are...were to going play board games and its way more enjoyable with more than two people" Harry rambled brilliantly, David nods his head impressed at Harry's speedy recovery. Louis chuckled at the effort, turning Harry into a beaming mess. "whatever, if I get pranked..." Louis ambiguously threatened. "great, now convince mum for you to take us into town" David pleaded, Louis rolling his eyes at his mischievous brother. "i'll try my best" Louis spoke genuinely.


	12. 2.3

"hey mum, David and I were wondering if I could please take the car into town, were having a sleepover in Harry's room" Louis asked politely, Harry cooed at the delicate approach. "I suppose, drive 10 under the limit at all times, make sure everyone wears their seatbelt, and please be mindful of the snow" Jay listed pedantically, David pumped his fist victoriously. "Thanks, mum" Louis pecked his mother's cheek collecting the keys from her grasp, David quickly slipped his arms around his mum, giving her a grateful hug. "bye, mum" David cheered as the three skipped away. they all pile into the SUV, focus simmered in Louis' eyes as he inserts the key. The car igniting, he smiles contently to himself. He shifts the gear stick into reverse, a rumble is heard as the car edges back. Louis smiles nervously, as he discreetly tries to get the car back on route. "the car never does that when mum's driving" David mumbled under his breath, Louis head snapping to David with a narrowed eye look. "we can walk if you have a problem with my driving" Louis hissed, Harry smirked at the defensive demeanour Louis adopted. "there's no problem" David quivered the answer in fear. Harry snickered quietly at the threat thrusted upon the fellow 17 year old. 

"no, park there" David exclaims as Louis flicks the indicator for a spot to his right, "oh, actually no. park over there you can drive threw" David stretched his arm in front Louis' view. a horn sounds behind them, Louis wave apologetically to the frustrated driver accompanying the large vehicle. Louis quickly flicks the indicator down, the faint clicking sounding as the arrow flashes to the right. "yo, show Harry your wicked reverse skills" David teased. Louis scrunched his nose, Harry endearingly cooing at the motion. "Louis is a shit reverse parker" David twisted to urgently tell Harry. Louis clicks at David's belt, the lodging into his neck, just below his Adam's apple. the younger brother gagged as Louis giggles at his accident torture, his parka sleeve covering his mouth as if it would hid his enjoyment of the sight. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as David's face turned furiously red. "alright, everyone out the car" David demanded attempting to dull the humiliating scene, Louis shoots Harry a smirk and eye roll, nodding his head to the drama queen exiting the car. Harry is electrocuted with energy at the acknowledgment. 

Harry follows along when Louis exits the car, he clicks a tiny remote. the car excitedly squeaks and lights up enthusiastically, Harry mimicking the car's nature at the adult action being performed by the sweet creature. The three stride into a shopping centre complex, David bolts to the queue of trolleys. he whips the metallically checked wheeled basket around, almost driving it into the young adult. Louis snarled at his younger brother's carelessness, David scoffs joining by Harry's side. "alright, let's get snacks" David sped up the cart, mounting it allowing it to come to a leisurely stop. "and to think I thought you were to old for sleepovers, you act like a 5 year old" Louis taunted as David performs immature stunts with the wheeled carriage. "you're just jealous because you can't get away with being a little kid anymore, weeeeee" David cheered. Louis rolled his eyes as they stride down the confectionary isle, they pause in front the overwhelming amount of colourful sugary sweets. "we've got to get gummy bears, my favourite" Louis sweeps multiple bags into the trolley. "mine too" Harry sprinted into the conversation, the two sharing a soft smile. The wired wheeled bin becomes a mountain of sweeties, maltesers, gummy bears, sour patch kids, M'n'M's, lifesavers, skittles, jelly beans, candy hearts, wizfizz, starbursts, chupa chups. Yet Louis still remains the sweetest thing in sight. 

Harry's eyes couldn't help but burn on Louis' snug bum in those wooly pyjama bottoms. David throws a bag of his favourite treat at his chest breaking the obvious gawking, Harry collapsing into a flustered mess onto the bed. David evilly snickered, Louis squatted in front on the dusty DVD player that came equiped with the quaint lodge suite. Harry choking on the squishy sweet at the ribald sight, David raises his brow shocked at how unsettled Harry became. "when was the last time someone used this thing" Louis scraps the device off the thickly dust encased shelf. "didn't you say you watched porn on it last night, Harry" David teased as he watches Harry's glassy eyes trace his older brother's body, his eyes dull when he registers the remark. "what the fuck, David" Harry shook his head furiously, his eyes darting to an unfazed and absorbed Louis, falling victim to his foggy naughty thoughts again. The screen flashes up with the boy's movie suggestion, Silent Hill 2. Why they opted for a horror movie and not a Christmas movie at this time of the year wasn't questioned by any of the boys. "alright, here we go" Louis crawled onto the bed with the both boys, Harry licking his lips as he does so, he squeezes in between the two. He groans when the DVD menu displays, too lazy to get completely off the bed he elongates his arm with a mighty stretch to click the play button. Harry grinding his teeth torturously as he easily feasts on the beguiling plump sight. David looks at Harry with major concern as his visual investments for Louis become steamier. 

"fuck, this movie is actually scary" Louis quivered unconsciously curling up to Harry's duvet more. A jump scare flashes the screen and Louis' heart is beating erratically, an abnormally large knife protrudes through a steel wall, closing the next two victims too their death. Louis winces nuzzling into Harry's protective grasp, Louis nails dig deeply into Harry's skin, his eyes roll to the back of his head. he feels an amorous grumble in his throat, its taking Harry everything not to show his sexually frustration the scared young adult is causing him. "okay, this is too scary, lets do something" Louis quickly scurries to the DVD player, leaving Harry irritably unsatisfied. 

"fine, wuss. let's see what boardgames we got...we have monopoly, uno, twister-" David rattles off mindlessly as he shuffles through the colourful boxes. "twister could be fun" Louis energetically bounced onto the bed excitedly, causing the bed to earthquake. man, does Harry want to make an earthquake with Louis right now. Harry collected louis' remark and enthusiasm and pieced the puzzle together, the thought of Harry and Louis' bodies touching in the most unintentionally sexiest game of all time is what sends Harry over the edge. "uh, excuse me for one moment" Harry murmured as he darts to the bathroom. both Tomlinson boys watch on with concern. Harry's hands grip onto the sink, his veins jut out intensely, his forehead heavy with perspiration, he meets with his flustered gaze in the mirror. "what's he doing to you, Harry" he quietly huffed, his eyes flicker down to his twitching bulge and with that thought he is pressing his pants to the tiles, mounting the toilet, he collects multiple sheets of toilet paper preparing for the inevitable explosion. He grunts at the tender contact of his hand to his swollen cock, he stroke it vigorously. Squeezing his eyes shut his mind blazing with racy images, one particular image of Louis, a complimentary lodge towel snug around his rear. Harry grunts at the overbearing fiery thought, his hips join in on the party to intensify the pleasure. His body overcomes with an inferno, he squeezes tightly as he feels the eruption galloping to its victorious finish. He drifts to a dreamy daze as he quickly cleans his mess and flushing the evidence down the loo. He splashes water on his face too restore some sort of composition into himself, "that was dangerous, Harry. Never try that business again" he sternly stated to his reflection, he sprits a lavender scented aerosol, the perfume making harry involuntarily taking him back to the first interaction with the sweet creature, he giggled as he reminisced. He huffs as he turns the knob to reveal the Tomlinson boys.

"you right, H?" David asked with sincere concern. Harry avoids looking at the older Tomlinson out of sheer secondhand embarrassment. "yeah, I think I ate too much sweets" Harry cupped his stomach to make his performance more convincing. "I guess twister isn't a good idea then" Louis chuckled, sending Harry dizzy. "In case you crap yourself" David bursts into hysterics at his disturbing addition. Harry is thankful for once that any chance of intimate connection with Louis will undoubtedly be ruined by David. it's not often Harry lets his feeling get the best of him but Louis does that to him and he's still learning to control the beast of an infatuation. "all these games are boring and for babies, lets play...would you rather" David teased locking gaze with a still vulnerable Harry. "okay, go on then" Louis encouraged, a hint of irritable sting in his voice. "gladly, would you rather wear pyjamas everyday or dress fancy everyday" David projected the light-hearted statement into the room. "thats your question" Louis asked flatly, "fine, I was going to go easy but I guess not...Harry, this one's for you" David turned to the quiet slumber party patron, Harry gulped with frightful anticipation. "would you rather kiss Louis or marry him" Harry's heart galloped chaotic, accelerating at an unhealthy pace. harry doesn't bother to even catch Louis' reaction, frankly he doesn't want to know. "aren't they the same thing, id have to kiss him to marry him" Harry trailed on brilliantly, David's lips grew an evil smirk. "but you wouldn't have to marry him if you kissed him" David justified, Harry nods genuine contemplating the answer. "but, what if that one time I kiss Louis is to marry him, your question is flawed with loop holes, my friend" Harry dusted his hands proudly, subtly narrowing his eyes with a threatening stare. David rolls his eyes deciding not to tamper with the sensitive subject, complying with nod. Harry sighed in relief, finally turning to an endearingly discombobulated Louis.


	13. 2.4

Harry's eyes leisurely flutter awake, a pleasant pressure on his chest as he looks too see the serene sight of the soft Angel resting peacefully by Harry's heartbeat. To his surprise his remains at peace, his breathing catching up to a mimicking pace. His eyes begin to laze again due to the comfort of the position, he could lie here for eternity and it still wouldn't be long enough. "oi, get up or well miss out on breakfast" the linen thrashes against the snuggled pairs skin, crisp frosty air happily dances on the exposed flesh. Louis unconsciously curls closer to Harry momentarily, taking advantage of the warmth. His teeth sing a chatter before he sling himself off the bed in search of alternative warmth. Harry sighs at the abandonment. "morning boys" Jay chirped stepping up behind her youngest son in the doorframe, "morning mum" Louis responds in a croaky sleepy voice. this mere action grants Louis Harry's forgiveness for the abandoning act. "you've boys have missed breakfast, quickly get dressed and head to the lobby" Jay instructed. "last time I let you too cuddle for a little longer" David grumbled angrily under his breath, Jay quietly chuckles at the adorable statement. 

Louis skips into the bathroom, a plummet of water is heard at a switch. Harry springs into a motivated state, Harry's eyes softly graze the boy as his delicate hands carefully squeeze the minty paste onto the bristles. He finishes the application with a dramatic flick, Harry breaks into a smile. Louis turned to Harry happily handing the grinning boy the tube, Harry accepts graciously, Louis charismatically flashes his pearly whites at Harry, sending his poor heart into an uncontrollable giddy. he presses the plastic bristles to his teeth, not breaking eye contact as the toothpaste lathers with each scratch. Harry's eyes are fixed on the Tomlinson boy's mouth, it takes everything in Harry to not press him against the basin top and get a taste of his minty fresh kiss. His tongue glazing his own teeth at the dangerous thought.Louis' brows slowly furrow as he continues, he removes the brush from his mouth to find the bristles have been glued to form a solid block. Louis' cheerful mood is quickly thrusted out of him, his eyes complete a circular motion with an eye roll. oh, those beautiful baby blues. Harry's eyes follow the fuming boy as he exits the bathroom. 

all three boys pile into the busy lobby, Louis' arms crossed in a guarded stance, him quietly huffing with irritation, his jaw struck with immense tension. Harry can only presume its because of the inevitable scheming of David Tomlinson that he's upset. "you two can sit together, I need to talk to mum about something" Louis' arms lowered in confusion to David's statement, he opens up expecting an explanation on the pressing manner. David doesn't give one leaving the two boys stumped, they share a discombobulated look. "wonder what that's all about?" Louis scoffed, refolding his arms over his heart, rubbing his hands up and down his biceps as he chatters entering the cold. Harry follows making sure to keep close distance to the Angel wanting to take up on David's suggestion on the seating arrangements. 

Harry sighs as he squishes next to the sweet creature only find him tangled up in headphones. His fringe subtly bounces as he bops his head, Harry watches endearingly, his eyes land on the phone as the screen displays the very song Harry played bravely for him, that very performance felt like lifetimes ago. Harry's feelings nothing but a light down pour of snow, now his love is an avalanche and unfortunately his courage was buried in the snow. Louis catches Harry's glancing in his peripheral, he quickly pauses the beautiful melody. "did you want to listen?" he asked softly, removing both headphones and adjusting them to a more compatible position, Harry stares shocked at the spare earbud being offered by the soft sweet creature, an inviting smile pursed on his lips. Harry nervously chuckles as he accepts the earpiece, pressing it to his ear drum, Louis erases the the dot's horizontal journey as he replays the song from the beginning. the melody holding some overwhelming magic as the intimate moment is shared. Louis gazed out distantly into the blanketed snowy forests, all Harry could see was the world, and what a beautiful world we have. Little to the boys knowledge both mothers peered onto the sight with endearing intention after being informed by the devilish presence that the curly headed lad is deeply infatuated with the Angel.

"are you going to buy your friends presents again" Anne casually asks her dream-dazed son as she scans the cabinets of sparkling jewellery marked with extravagance numerical amounts, meanwhile Harry is visually preoccupied by none other than priceless Louis. "uh, not this year mum" he gulps snapping back frazzled from his enchantment. "oh thats okay, theres always valentines day" Harry's eyes widened at the statement, he tries to ground himself, his fingers fidget awkwardly into his pockets. "wait what" he miserably portrays as if he had misheard the statement. "you like lou-" Anne started, Harry's hands whip from his pockets hastily covering his mother's mouth, not permitting the exposing statement to escape. "mum, no, what the hell" Harry whispered frantically scanning for witnesses. "Louis doesn't know yet, Mrs Styles. Harry hasn't got the baubles to tell him" David snickers the taunting remark. "thats right, i'd like to keep it that way" Harry's stance grew to a confident stature. 

"alright, gang. How about a hot cocoa break, I think we've earned it" Jay cheered to the group, all agreeing with the suggestion. all astray members magnetically collect into a group. They patter mindlessly to a quaint festively ornamented kiosk. Sweet chocolate aroma danced through the air, the saccharine scent sending the boys into an eager state. They orderly line up Harry, David and last but certainly not least, Louis. Harry graceful accepts the hot beverage stepping aside to a stand stacked with sweet compatibilities for the cocoa drink. Harry scoops two cloudy marshmallows, breathy in his steamy delicacy before pressing his lips. Harry turns to find the marshmallow jar is abandoned of all its content and has now taken home in David's over-spilling beverage, he winces as the cocoa molten glides on his skin. Louis' approaches the stand, his eyes falling to a deep dullness as he realises all the cloudy treat was selfishly taken by the devious younger sibling. David bursts into a full laugh, the cackle being muffled by the overwhelming chewy substance. Harry sighs, his eyes flicker back and forth between his cup and Louis, contemplating the generous gesture. Anne gentle nudges her son closer to oldest boy, the chocolate infused beverage showers over the disappointed angel. Anne retracts remorsefully from the scenario, Harry aggressively snaps his head to his mother. "sorry" she mouthed, Harry snarled quietly at her unnecessary contribution. She gestures to her own jacket, unzipping it halfway and tilting her head to Louis. Harry narrowed his eyes, shaking his head with disapproving. Louis sighs deeply, regaining Harry's complete attention the brown liquid melting into the pristine white parka. Harry's stomach churns his absolute guilt, "I'm so sorry" Harry finally spits out, he steps closer wanting to assist in some way. "its okay, accidents happen" Louis stumbled back as he stuttered, declining the help politely. Harry squeezes his eyes shut hoping this is all a bad dream and that he doesn't have to start from scratch in building up the Angel's trust. He opens them to find the sweet creature shivering without his angelic outerwear, Harry gulps as jay examines the damage Harry had imprinted. "yep, thats a stain thats not coming out. that's alright, how hard can it be to find another one" Jay chirped hopefully after scanning Harry's guilt riddled expression. Louis nods half-heartedly accepting the statement, harry could vomit at how much displeasure he's cause his crush, he'll do anything to prevent such infection happening to the sweet thing. 

after a restless journey in finding a replacement of the snowy hued parka, nothing even gradually similar could be found. The families have evidently tired, coming to a defeated stop. "sorry Lou, well have to see if we can find you one at home" Jay reassured the young adult. Harry's guilt got the better of him, he energetically unzips his coat, the mere singing of the metallically separating causes all members of party head's to snap to the commotion. Louis watches carefully as Harry reaches for both of Louis' hands pulling him from the crowd, he stumbles him with an amused chuckle in front of Harry. Harry decides to take advantage of the now beaming Angel, adding a romantic flare to the scene, twirling him around bringing him to a confused dizzy stop. Harry tugs at the sleeves of his own jacket, Louis catches onto the heart-felt gesture. "oh, you don't have to" Louis mumbled, his cheeks flushed with a rouge tint at the thoughtful act. "I insist, its the least I can do" Harry spoke softly to the embarrassed angel. "no really, its fine-" Harry rolls his eyes at the humbled boy's statement, a soft smirk on his lips. He quickly wraps the jacket around Louis' shoulders, bringing him into a tight embrace. his breath hitched at the sudden intimacy. Harry is dreamily lost in the world of Louis' beauty, everything around them fades away. Louis' eyes frantically dart down to Harry's lips as their breath cocktails together, a smirk tugs at Harry's lips at Louis' attentive choice. On-lookers paused with an anticipating gaze, awaiting some outrageous romantic gesture. "um, thank you" Louis clenches onto the coat, shaking Harry back into clarity, his fingers peel one by one from the petite boy's frame. Both flustered boy's avoid each other's eyes in fear of their telling gazes.


	14. 2.5

Harry observes enchanted by how Louis fingers twine with the laces of the ice skates, his fringe softly falls, snowflakes cling and cascade magically. He brushes his fringe aside, the snowy blanket shimmers onto the frozen mass of water. his azure eyes pierce with determination, the winter glow bounces off his dewy skin. he presses his palms against the bench, his feet glides across the ice with momentary success, before his knees buckle in and he falls forward on to his palms. Harry pounces up in a panic rescue only to join the angel on the frosty surface. "you'd think i'd get better every year I come here" Louis mused about his poor skating ability, Harry chuckled sweetly. "cmon, slow pokes" David effortlessly glides across the ice, Louis huffs resting his chin into his palm, transferring his weight back to the bench. "I guess some are just naturally gifted" Harry joins the deflated boy. "are you two coming?" David skids to stop in front of the chatting pair, shards of shredded up snow flick onto the two amateurs. "I think i'll save my embarrassment" Louis grips onto the bench, reaching down to untie his skates. "oh come on, you're not the only shit skater, Harry's shit too. cute, you can be shit together" David persuaded unconvincingly, Louis hummed unimpressed. "I think what he's trying to say is just because you're not great at something doesn't mean it won't be fun" Harry encouraged, Louis' eyes scanned the partially bare ice, only a few patrons here or there. he nods finally in agreement to Harry's statement. "woo, lets go" David begins to revolve in excitement. Harry rolls his eyes as he successfully completes his steady stance, he reaches his arms out and nudges the show off. David tangles and collapses onto the ice. Louis snickers at Harry's devious gesture, "careful, David. Ice tends to be a slippery surface" Harry joked, enhancing the angel's laughter. David cursed under his breath as he revives from his fall, he exhales to compose himself as he takes in the flirty scene. Harry reaches his hands out to help Louis onto his blades. "be prepared for your revenge, the both of you" David spat before skating away furiously. 

The two awkwardly try to detach from one another but find seconds later in need of the others assistance. Louis' cheeks rise with an ashamed rouge, "I'm sorry, you probably just want to skate and here I am holding you back" Louis chuckles nervously, Harry's smile falls, he wishes his could explain how these very moments mean the most to him. "not at all, I don't mind taking things slow besides I'm not in terrible company either" Harry charmed truthfully, a smile that could melt all the stalactites within the 500 mile radius grows on Louis lips. "so I've been told" Louis chirped quietly. "besides you don't want to go to fast or you'll miss what a beautiful starry night it is tonight" Harry's eyes don't leave Louis as his eyes gaze up to the constellated mass of midnight blue. "you're right, beautiful" Louis murmured in response. Harry hummed in agreement, his gaze still fixed on Louis. The pair find the world slowly rotating around them as their blades push along the ice. The atmosphere is dreamy and euphoric, Harry is certain this isn't reality, its all so peaceful and perfect. 

David charges from behind Louis sending him frazzled into Harry, Harry's skates slip from under him, landing the pair in a questionable position. Harry's head collides hard onto the ice, his beanie inches from his throbbing cranium. He rubs his mittened hand on the back of his head, his eyes squeezed shut from the immense impact. "oh my gosh, are you okay" he registers the concerned angelic tone, also registering the additional weight on top of him. Harry's eyes spring open to find an actual angel hovering over him. He feels a brush against his pelvis as Louis reaches for his runaway beanie, his lips part at the bittersweet contact, a cloud of frost escapes his mouth. Louis hurries off of Harry, Harry unconsciously reaches for the warm inviting contact to continue. "you moron, you could've concussed him" Louis hissed at David. Harry begins to feel dizzy, he's having trouble differentiating whether its his lovesick emotions or if he might've actually contracted a concussion. His eyes roll shut, "oh no, Harry, uh, you have to stay awake" Louis panicked raising Harry's back from the surface of the ice. "I'm okay, Louis" he slurred with a giggle, David chuckles at Harry's giddy state. "help him up" Louis demanded, David rolls his eyes yanking at the partly conscious Harry. They assist him to the isolated pier, "you should get mum, or Harry's mum. quick!" Louis commanded frantically as Harry's eyes fluttered, his head cloudy but thats no different to when he's with Louis. "why you're the adult, you should know how to cope with these situations" David skates off with the statement lingering with a panicked Louis. "fuck" Louis huffs, Harry tilts his head endeared. "I'm okay" Harry slurs the reassuring statement, Louis' confidence spirals. "why do I think I can do fun things, I don't deserve to have fun. No offence, I shouldn't have listened to you" Louis scans a dopey Harry with concern, Louis' eyes then graze over the icy surface with a spiteful glare at his younger brother. 

Louis' demeanour deflates when he sees his brother successfully flirting with the fiery red head barista. "seriously, as if that monstrosity of a person is luckier in finding love. I'm right, I don't deserve shit" Louis thought aloud, sorrowful words accompanied with frosty puffs. "you deserve the world" Harry drunkenly spat, "in fact, beyond the world, the heavens, the galaxies, the universe" Louis giggled at the slurry sputter. "thats very sweet of you, Harry, but unfortunately not true" he reassured, a heaviness fell on his shoulder. Louis turned endeared at the romantic gesture only to find Harry unconscious on his shoulder. "shit" he kneels next to Harry, he lightly slaps his hand against his cheek. "Harry, Harry, can you hear me, Harry?" Harry energetically jumps awake before fading back to a dopey state. "an angel? say my name, angel" Louis' cheeks rushed with a pink tint at Harry's absurd rambling. "uh, Harry" Louis complies with uncertainty. Harry locks eyes with Louis, Harry smirks at tilts his head with pouted lips. "what are you doing?" David spoke suddenly, frightening Louis. "nothing" he jerks the guilty response. "uh, we have to get Harry to the resort nurse" Louis frazzled.

Anne rushes onto the scene, the nurse and Robert accompany the panicked mother. Harry comes too, his lashes flutter upon and land upon Louis whom is untying the laces of his skates. "are you okay, sweetie?" Anne spoke carefully, Louis' head snaps too the commotion, he sighs when he sees a conscious Harry. "I think so, what happened?" Harry snickered, his expression flood with magenta rouge when he sees Louis assisting him. Louis composes himself, believing Harry won't be able to recall the sweet connection the two had before. Harry is assisted by the nurse and Robert to stand stably on his now socked feet. "you boys enjoy your time on the ice, well take care of Harry" Anne softly smiles at the Tomlinson boys. Louis watches on with a deflated heart, he turns to his unfazed brother. David furrows his brows at his dazed brother, "whats up with you?" he skates around him in a taunting fashion, Louis too deep in the swimming pool of possibility to register his brother's evil orbit. "he's so sweet to me, he says the sweetest things" Louis swoons, a lovesick grin written all over his face. "what did he say" David asks gently, Louis too caught up in the dreamy enchantment. "I deserve the world, the heavens, the galaxies, the universe...he called me angel, he gave me his coat, he bought me coffee" Louis' heartbeat accelerated along with his excitement, his demeanour deflated once again when met with David's conniving grin. Louis shakes his head of the romantic scenarios, "he's just being nice, get over yourself. he's just being nice, he's not into me. I'm just not used to nice" Louis rambled aloud, David snickered. "don't you dare tell him all the things he said, I think he doesn't remember...which is better for the both of us" Louis murmured insecurely. David shrugged before skating the bench to remove his skates, Louis stood discombobulated under the sea of stars that swim above him.

David swiftly skids into the nurses office, the woodsy interior continues in the medical room. Rather a friendly forest theme more aimed to amuse the younger demographic of the injured or ill party. David examines the cheerful bug eyed squirrel wall decal as if it were an inquisitive abstract masterpiece, Harry rolls his eyes at his attention loving friend. "Harry! careful miss, you're in the presence of the Love Doctor" the nurse continued to wrap Harry's strained ankle, David exhales guilty at the extra damage he didn't mean to impact on his friend. "what makes you the Love Doctor, David" Harry mused, David furrowed his brows, snickering at the confused interpretation. "oh I'm no Love Doctor, you are my friend. You sure have my brother hooked on such sweet words" David clarified reenacting Louis' lovesick outburst. Harry's eyes widened, he jolted up from the cartoon flora and fauna scattered linen, "what're you talking about" Harry huffed, he became instantly dizzy drifting back to the friendly bunny rabbits on the pillowcase. "you know, your smooth talk. something like he deserves the world, heaven, galaxies, the universe. pet names too, angel" Harry's jaw tenses at each cringe riddled vocabulary. "I hope your joking" Harry mumbles as he tugs on his curly locks with immense stress, "chill out, H. I think he digs you too, just be your smooth cool self" Harry's heart races at the sensitive information, his eyes narrow. "This is a bit excessive for pushing you over. My feelings aren't some practical joke" Harry hissed with his remaining energy. "why would I joke about this, I'm being serious" David failed to hold a straight expression. Harry rolled his eyes as the nurse concludes the treatment, he nods his head gratefully to her. "try and stay off it for the remainder of the trip, you should be okay to walk, if it begins to hurt rest it immediately" she advises. 

Harry steads for his cabin, David jogs after the speedy injured boy. "wow, are you mad at me?" David huffed when he caught up to the boy. "no, David. its almost midnight and I'm tired, dizzy and injured. I just want to go to bed" Harry heavily laid out. David nods understandably, "goodnight, Harry" he says deflated before heading on his way. David feels a vibration in his left pocket the hall illuminated with a muted glow, he reaches for his device to find a message displayed. David bit his lip as he excitedly read the barista's name; Rachel. He stumbles through the door of his shared cabin, his thunderous padder was loud enough to disturb his dreaming brother but Louis still remains wide awake with a flood of deep thought and comprehension. "you're awake, thinking about Harry?" David teased, in no rush to sought after his brother's offended reaction. David pauses when he hears a knock at the door, he smirks. Louis' stomach churns at the thought of Harry standing behind that wooden slab. David cocks a devious brow at Louis before turning the knob, Louis waits with anticipation. David stumbles back to reveal fiery wavy locks, Rachel's arms laced around David's neck she stares seductively into David's eyes, David reciprocating the amorous glance. The two aren't bother by Louis' presence and begin to shuffle onto the bed. Louis rolls his eyes and clears his throat, gaining no attention from either promiscuous teen. He croaks obnoxiously again, "what!" David sharply spat. "do you mind" Louis hissed, David rolled his eyes. "not really" Rachel chuckled at the sassy comment, pressing her lips to David, "I'm not staying here with you two making out" Louis huffed, he collects his pillow. "go and have a sleepover at harry's" Louis has a feeling he's not going to let his infatuated tangent go, he scrunches his nose irritably before charging out the cabin with his pillow in his strangling grip. 

He patters in the direction of Harry's suite, his stride decelerates as he realises what he's doing. his gaze falls upon the styles boy's cabin, he inhales deeply. "you're an adult, you're capable of asking for help, there's no shame" he quietly murmurs to himself, he raises his knuckles and bravely knocks them on the door. His hands stressfully fly to his hair as he tugs the soft strands with immense regret. run! stay! run! his brain is screaming at him, his legs become stalactites. The door finally inches upon, Harry is met with an expression of surprise when he sees the late night visitor. Instantaneously the devil's voice rings through Harry's mind as he goes to spatter a greeting, "oh uh, good morning and happy birthday, of course" he smoothed, his voice silky as he leans cockily against the doorframe. he winces at his cringe worthy attempts of wooing the midnight angel. Louis' cheeks pool with saliva as he gawks at a shirtless Harry. he shakes the trance, letting a tipsy giggle spill from lips. "uh sorry for the disturbance, David's being an ass, what's new...is it okay if I crash here" Louis stutters awkwardly to the effortlessly handsome boy, Harry drowsily peers at the shorter figure as he nervously rambles. Harry snaps awake when he realises he'd concluded his request, "I hear the lobby couch is pretty comfortable" Harry joked, immediately disgusted at his own devaluing remark. Louis physically retracted at the statement nodding his head in compliance. "I was joking" Harry scrambled after the boy in motion, grabbing ahold of Louis hand desperately. "oh, right. I forget that's what you do sometimes" Louis shook his head at the obvious mistake as Harry drags him into the room. Harry shuts the door behind them, a flood of realisation showers over the both of them when they realise they are alone together. Each subtly try to calm their nerves in the other's presence. "thanks" Louis spoke softly and how Harry didn't manage to dissolve into a puddle of literal goo will baffle him for the rest of his living days, "your welcome" he gazes gently into the angelic baby blues. the pairs cheeks roast as it becomes apparent they'll be sharing a bed, "how are you feeling?" Louis tries to distract himself from the romantic observation. "I've got a little bit of a headache, but nothing a little good company can't fix" Harry peels back the duvet and slides in. Louis is stunned as Harry raced him to reassure that his company is indeed welcomed, a smile can't help but crawl on his lips. He joins Harry under the cozy blanket. Their eyes meet awkwardly, they chuckle as they immediately snap away. What's wrong? its not the first time they've slept in a bed together, what makes this time different. 

Louis decides to just close his eyes, that one way to avoid embarrassing himself, "uh harry?" Harry's stomach flutters at the hesitant call for attention. "Can we talk" Louis asks intimately, he winces at the courageous suggestion, he feels the duvet shift and he is certain thats Harry's breath crawling on his cheeks. Louis doesn't open his eyes to examine the proximity, he frightful awaits an answer. "sure" Harry croaked much to Louis surprise. Louis huffs as he bravely continues, if he doesn't hell look like a fool, the boy has set himself up for failure. Harry is blow away by the trinket sized gush Louis had created, Harry's eyes dangerously linger on Louis' lips. don't be stupid, don't be stupid is repetitively spinning in Harry's head. He decides to join Louis in the idea of keeping his eyes closed hell be safe from harm. "so David's with that girl, right now...I just hope that's me next year, you know experience love...cause if its not I might scream so loud the entire forest will be chopped down from how intense my scream is" the two share a lighthearted laugh, "I've got so much bottled up love I want to project onto someone...but no ones interested" Louis safely continued, Harry's eyes drift open slightly. "I love you" Harry mouths, Louis feels the light breaths on his nose. His heart races at the a million possibilities at what Harry could've of said or if the puffs were just a figment of his imagination and his lovesick brain is just playing tricks on him. "goodnight, Harry" Louis mumbles trying to hide his flustered tone. "night, Lou" neither boy feels pressured to move from the intimate position.


	15. 2.6

Louis' eyelids sprite open to reveal the romantic intimacy between him and Harry. The boy sobers to an electric state when he calculates the inches his and Harry's lips are, if it weren't for the boys' nose they'd actually be kissing. Without flinching a muscle he scans the rest of his body, their limbs entwined, Harry's gently and protectively clasping Louis waist with his hand. the embrace feels safe for both parties. Louis considers abandoning the lovely grasp. As if Harry could read Louis' thoughts he squeezes the boy closer to him, their lips lightly graze, Louis tries to contain his excitable squeak but fails at the attempt. He freezes in hope that Harry is a deep sleeper. Harry drowsily weaves his legs deeper between Louis', the soft fabric from harry's bandage rubs against Louis' calf, "what happened to your foot?" Louis slipped quietly, Harry hums softly in satisfaction, Louis needs to be more careful. Louis figures if he should just enjoy the love, I mean how often does it come around for him, right? his eyes wander shut once again, he sighs contently. the awkwardness of when they both wake up and find the other in their arms is a distant thought for Louis.

"Louis? Louis? Louis?" Louis' eyes flutter open to see a shadow wandering outside the door, Harry still remains asleep. "Louis?" Louis identifies the voice, none other than his monster brother. Louis carefully peels from the embrace, he bites his smirk as he looks back at a snoozing Harry. He carefully turns the handle and quickly slips out. David's head snaps around to a smitten Louis. "no way" David huffs in disbelief, "beat it, dweeb. its my birthday" Louis spat still enchanted. "what happened?" David looks at the door of Harry's cabin and then back to his lovesick brother. "nothing" Louis flickers defensively. Louis heads back to his own room, he patters mindlessly to the bathroom. He hums a loving tune while he twist the handle to the shower.

Harry lays quietly, swimming in the warmth previously occupied by the angel, he stares up at the ceiling with a content smirk, his heart radiates with love. He'll be completely honest he might not be able to perfectly recount the entire memory, but he knows what he did made the sweet creature linger a little longer and that very thought left Harry buzzing. He too sprung up with motivation to freshen up for the special occasion that is the angel's birthday. He steps under the plummet of steaming water, he runs his runs through his hair. ladling a concoction of shampoo and conditioner, he lathers the apple fragrance through his moisten locks. Allowing the soapy liquid drop to the tiles. He whips the towel from the hook and wraps it around his waist, he grins in front of the mirror inspecting his teeth. whisking a streak of paste on the bristles of his brush, he reminisced of the pair doing the daily activity together. If only the sweet creature knew how he turned a mundane chore into a speciality. He taps his brush clean and becomes preoccupied with his curly locks, his clamps onto dampen strands. he hears thuds on the door, "yo, H. are you in there?" David's muffled through the multiple layers of wall. harry leisurely wanders around for appreciate dress for the occasion. "Harry?" David calls out, "hold up, gotta put in the effort in, for you see it's a very important day" Harry collects articles of clothing to assemble an ensemble in the midst of his explanation. he jigs over to the door, his limbs tangled in denim. Harry opens the door to find the devious prankster alone, "its just the gift giving ceremony" David trailed carelessly. "I'm obviously talking about your brother's birthday" Harry squeezes mildly annoyed through his teeth, he strangles his laces into a bow before charging to remove the devil from his doorway. "so I say things went pretty well last night, ill take my thanks in the form of cash" David smirked. "why on earth would I need to thank you?" Harry snickered whilst his eyes scan the warm and inviting lobby. "fine, I won't take credit for this one. What happen though?" David urged, "David, quickly. The gift giving ceremony is starting soon" Louis sternly remarks, he tries to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks that sprung to life in Harry's presence. Harry softly admires the flustered boy the two Tomlinson boys scurry away to their parents, Harry meets with Robert and Anne by the sparkling forestry. 

"welcome folks! again to another gift giving ceremony! lets jump right into it" the room become littered with festive gift wrapping and tissue paper. Harry's gaze doesn't rip from the angelic birthday boy, Louis flickering his glance sporadically, catching Harry red handed ever time, sending Louis absolutely dizzy with his infatuation. "and now the Styles family" Marlene the charismatic host beamed, "decided to return to Woodlands Lodge" she chirped whilst other applaud, "yeah, the styles'" David cheerfully stood from his seat, Louis aggressively tugged his coat trim making him fall back onto the sofa. Harry chuckled endearingly at Louis controlling the chaotic beast. "Anne, I have absolutely loved spending the past 3 years of my life with you..." Harry's smile fell as he collects Robert's words and intention, "I would absolutely love to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Robert shuffled from the couch to his knee, the lobby fell silent and observed the courageous gesture. Harry's eyes dart between Robert and his mum, Anne gasps, her hand clasps at her mouth as her eyes pool with stunned tears. "yes" she says excitably, embracing her newly founded fiancee. Harry smirked at how ecstatic his mum was, the patrons of the lobby applauded the affectionate. Harry couldn't blame Robert for the romantic committal gesture, 3 years ago Harry would've detested 3 years wasn't long enough together to pursue marriage, the Harry today understands now that it only takes a millisecond to fall in deep, time is only good to see whether your compatible in building a boat together so you both don't drown. Robert and Anne have most definitely built a beautiful vessel and when a storm comes the interior won't overflow and combust, it won't even splinter, because their boat can withhold anything as long they sail together. Harry can only hope he can build a boat with someone he loves. Anne paused to see her thought-provoked son, "Harry?" Harry turned to his mum snapping from his mental jigsaw of life, Louis of course being the very important statement piece. "are you okay?" Anne spoke softly, the glimmering dazzlement had banded Anne's finger in Harry's revolution of thought. "of course, mum. I'm happy for you both" Harry genuinely stated. The Styles family embrace lovingly, notarising their official status as a supportive unit; family. 

"what a lovely scene, congratulations Anne and Robert" the newly banded fiancees nod graciously in gratitude to the reception. "now onto a our honorary family, The Tomlinson's" David stood up again to cheer, his voice being chocked back by his tugged parka. David hissed viciously at the birthday boy as he caressed his throbbing throat, Louis shrugged unapologetically, Harry couldn't contain his snickers at the devil's deserving punishment. The family exchange gifts, Louis softly sustains a glance at Harry, Harry shot into an enchantment at the beguiling sight. "and now the Tuscanys" Louis' smile fell as Marlene proceeded onto the next family, Harry's world came crashing down as Louis embarrassingly retracts from the flirtatious glancing. Harry didn't get Louis a gift, if Harry would've just put his pathetic ego aside and just got the beautiful angel a gift he rightfully deserves, he feels the skeleton of his metaphorical ship begin to crumble before his very eyes. he'd just accumulated the sweet creature's trust and now its washed away like a towering sandcastle that took hours to build, gone with the current. Harry will hate himself forever at the agony he's inflicted to the angel. On his birthday, you monster, Harry. "have a very merry Christmas everyone" Marlene concludes as the lobby clears out, Harry wants to run, his brain can't decide whether too the hurt sweet creature or away from the damage his done. His feet don't move at all as he watches Louis storm for the room, ignoring any sort of eye contact with Harry. His soft fringe shadows his shameful expression, both boys are regretting their stupidity.


	16. 2.7

It's like time had rewind and Louis was 17 again, drowning in his tears, his face dug deep into the crevice of his knees, which is hugging tightly too. Only Harry isn't the saviour this time, he's the one causing the destruction. "what's up with you?" David rolled his eyes at the melancholic dramatics from his older brother, David doesn't recall being devious on his birthday, he vows not too. Louis doesn't speak he continues to whimper and wail. "okay, can you at least tell me if I did this?" David selfishly pokes, "its not you, its me. Stupid me" Louis sniffles before continuing his sob session. "ill be the judge of that, what did you do that was so stupid?" David collapses onto the bed, his finger squishes the power button of the remote, he sighs turning to his brother with a sympathetic look. "like I'm telling you, you'll give me hell for the rest of my life" Louis spat, "well duh, I'm your little brother, its in my job description to be a little twat" David playfully projects, shuffling further up his bed into a comfortable position. "don't flatter yourself...youre a huge twat" Louis wipes his running nose, David chuckles. "that has too be the biggest compliment you've ever given me" Louis rolled his eyes at his unfazed brother, he's unbreakable. "ready to share your intellectually questionably encounter" David gently asked and for once Louis might actually trust his brother enough to open up about how he's feeling. you have to confide in someone, or you'll go insane if you keep everything bottled up. "I just thought it wasn't all completely in my head" Louis mumbles with a start. David perks up with intrigue, he withholds any conniving remarks allowing his brother to continue. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, I just want to be love, I've tried every method in every book and I just wanted to have someone to believe in me, stand by me in my success and in my error...and well for a moment it seemed plausible with Harry" Louis shrunk timidly. "wow, you love Harry" David chocked, "no! not love, I thought. emphasis on thought. therefore it was only a figment of my messed up imagination that Harry could plausibly be the one, I mean not the one...I haven't completely figured it out, okay?" Louis frazzled, David smirked deviously. "go on get it all out, the taunting and the teasing" Louis hissed. 

"so, you like Harry?" David asked gently, "unfortunately, but he doesn't like me back so it doesn't matter" Louis dismisses the sentiment, swatting his hands as if the thought were a physical entity annoyingly buzzing around his ear drum. "what on earth makes you think he isn't?" David stupefied by Louis' statement, "well, he didn't get me a birthday gift-" Louis trailed hesitantly, "thats your reason, wow, hold up, I can clear this up. Harry didn't get you a gift because he didn't want to make it obvious that he likes you" Louis rolls his eyes at the absurd and obvious taunting. "I knew I shouldn't have told you, here you are making me feel like crap" Louis scoffed. "in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this one of your master pranks, get Harry to flirt with me and make me think I stand a chance and just like that tear my heart into confetti. nice try, I see right through your plan" Louis concluded curling into a ball as tears began to well up above his lashes. "Louis, thats awful. I'd never do that to you, Harry certainly wouldn't" Louis snorts at the obvious lie. 

David is startled awake by a heavy suitcase on his bed, "what're you doing?" David croaks with annoyance. "we have to leave, its Christmas Day" Louis spat continuing to pack his things in an aggressive nature. "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" David mumbled to himself, "or just the wrong bed, David. right? because you're so persistent that I should have a sleepover with Harry. Grow up, moron. I know I am" Louis hissed viciously. "wow, Lou. calm down. I promise this isn't one of my evil plans" David swishes the covers off him and strolls defensively to the bathroom, Louis barges infant of him and quickly rips his toothbrush from the its travel encasing. He starts scrubbing aggressively, forgetting the bristols had been tamed by his devil of a brother. He growls as he throws the brush into the receptacle before continuing to fold clothes into his suitcase. David tries not snicker at the frustrated sibling as he pedantically organises his suitcase. Louis' nostrils flare in a spiteful nature, his expression softens momentarily when he picks up Harry's coat. he shakes his head of the immediate flashback to the near kissing exchange, "here, you can return that to him" Louis gagged as he threw the item David's way. David huffed exhausted by Louis' belligerent outburst, Louis truculently glared at his frightened younger brother. He hurries to zip up his bag, allowing the case too fall from the bed to the wooden floor with a loud crash. he missions for the door, galloping in a psychopathic blood-thirsty content to the lobby. "mum, i'll be in the car" Louis storms outside of the lodge, his mother preoccupied in farewells with fellow lodge patrons. 

Louis wants to shrivel up and die when his only path to his car contains an unforgiving obstacle, he confidently strides towards Harry. Harry has made a vow to not let his foolish ego to get in the way of things that are important him and right now thats reigniting Louis' trust in Harry. "uh, Louis" Harry courageously calls out, he ignores his discouraging thoughts. Louis continues on pretending to not hear him, its only when Louis feels a grasp around his wrist is he forced to acknowledge the heartbreaker. "oh, bye Harry. have a great Christmas and new year" Louis falsely cheered, Louis momentarily hesitates but figures there is no true sentiment in what he's about to do because none of its real. Louis loosens his strangling grip on his suitcase handle and laces both arms around Harry's neck, this sends Harry in a giddy daze. Louis milksops from the courageous option because deep down he feels he'll only make of a fool of himself if he were to kiss harry, so instead he opts for a safer option that Louis can only hope will deceive the younger boy into thinking his plan is in full works. Harry hums contently in the embrace, his arms leisurely reach out the complete the exchange. Louis forces himself from the loving clutch, reminding himself nothings real. With his flakey impact, he gently caresses Harry's cheek before wriggling out of his grasp. Harry gravitates towards Louis as he wanders away, "yeah you new Christmas, uh great year, wait what" Harry stumbles stupidly, he giggles drunkly still enthralled by the tender touch, Louis contains his snickers on his roll to the car. 

David drowsily skips to his car, Harry snatches the snoozy boy. "dude, thank you. credit is owed, where credit is due" harry excitedly shakes David's hand. "okay, I'll take it. what did I do" David smugly trails. "everything, I was worried I did something wrong but he just came up to me and gave me a hug" Harry swoons as he reminisces the young memory. David doesn't understand the impact. "then he caressed my cheek, I should've kissed him. Ugh, he's so gorgeous, I could get lost in those eyes all day. David, he likes me" Harry squirmed excitably. "uh shit" David croaked, Harry's smile fell. "what?" Harry murmured quietly. "my brother's not into you, actually he's very mad at you" Harry's heart started to rapidly pace. "mad?" Harry barely peeped, this is a nightmare for the infatuated boy. "yeah, for some reason he thinks I have you pretending to be into him and flirting with him and whatever as some sort of scheme just to get his heartbroken, some ultimate prank" David shrugs, Harry's hand ball into fists. "this is worse than I thought, I've lost him forever haven't I" harry's eyes prickled with tears, "hey, don't get down on yourself, H. you got him to trust you once, surely you can do it again next Christmas" Harry nodded, a fiery determination boiled inside of him, his done swallowing his feelings, he means it this time, no fucks given, no holds barred.


	17. one year later

ONE YEAR LATER


	18. 3.0

Harry nervously awaits the big reveal of whether his angelic infatuation holds grudges or simply puts things behind. Harry can't blame the sweet creatures guarded nature, he did assist in the devil's ploys against him for quite some time. He just loves the presence of the angel and would do anything to reverse the jeopardy of their potential romantic endeavours. Harry often ponders on David's advice, he did it once he can get Louis to trust him again, then they'll fall in love, sounds easy enough. Harry's brave thoughtful gestures is what got the angel to open up in the first place, so all harry has to do is swallow his pride, right? 

David comes charging through the door, he quickly locates the lovesick young adult. David darts Harry, visiting his hand over his eyes. "what're you doing?" Harry scoffed annoyed yet happy to see his seasonal best friend. "don't look, what ever you do, keep your eyes closed the whole week" David frazzles, Harry chuckles at the boys frantic nature. "what, thats absurd" Harry snickered, "please! I don't want my best friend having his heart broken" David tries to push Harry from his exploration to find the sibling's counterpart. "if Louis is still mad at me, don't stress. I've put a lot of thought into how I can earn his trust again" Harry smoothly rattles as he makes his way to the oaky archway, he rotates coming intimately close with the subject of his dreams and fantasy. their eyes cross at the almost intimate moment being shared under the dangling forestry. Harry dopily smiles as he continues to inch in, not realising the angel had swept past him. Harry scurries around in a lost daze, Anne pecks her son on the cheek as he still stands in the doorframe, "mum, thats so embarrassing" Harry wipes his cheek of the affectionate display. "then move along, people need to get through" Anne gently demanded. Harry obliges making a floaty bee-line to his crush, David watches intensely. "hey there, angel" Harry humiliating sputtered out to the figure with the coined nickname, Louis raised a brow turning to the cocky conversation starter. "starting early, I got here what 5 minutes ago" Louis sternly spat. Harry's confidence began to rattle, no Harry stand your ground, make him know you're for real. "still I fear I'm not early enough, I would embed my love into every snowflake that falls in hope that one would fall and melt away on your skin" Harry inches into make the grand gesture he's been wanting to do for years. Louis just cups his chin, gently declining the offer. "where'd you find a line like that on the web" Louis grasps a key from the receptionist and wanders off, he nods to the couch where a nail-biting David awaits. Harry doesn't mind chasing after the sassy angel, he could never tire. 

"words are all mine and now they're all yours" Harry grins charmingly, his boisterous performance of adoration isn't rubbing louis the way he hoped. Harry leans against the door, his eyes wander the mildly irritated 19 year old. Louis scoffs as he busts the obvious gawking, "very convincing" Louis grunts as he drops the heavy suitcase in front his door, the door swings open causing harry to stumble foolishly. he quickly composes himself as Louis snickers reaching for his bag, "shouldn't you be unpacking your stuff in my room, since you'll bunking with me" Harry isn't impressed his own tasteless remarks anymore, although Louis seems to find the attempts oddly endearing and amusing. "I don't think so Harry" Louis spoke gently, an evil smirk on his face. Harry catches a guy in his peripherals, he swifts into the Tomlinson boy's room. "which bed, babe?" Harry can not believe what he has just heard. babe? who does this guy think he's calling babe? "closest to the door, babe" louis spoke lovingly not breaking eye contact with a heart-broken Harry, he mimics Harry's pout. Chuckling as he embraces the guy. Harry watches the affectionate exchange, his heart shattering to pieces as the two peer into each others eyes. "oi, babe. I got to shit" the guy unsophisticatedly wriggles from the grasp, Louis sighs as his display to trigger envy in Harry is faltered with the gross comment. David chatters nervously as Harry deflates, "see why I wanted to keep your eyes closed" David whispers as he swipes past. "babe, huh. I mean its no angel but whatever works for you" Harry spat annoyed, Louis locks eyes with him fiercely. David carefully watches the interaction, "don't think you can prank me this year, I have a boyfriend, consider your scheme destroyed" Louis concluded with an explosive sound effect, Harry softened with endearment. A sudden flash of brilliance overcomes Harry, "I'm happy for you, schemes off David, its not going to work" Harry slumps as he tucks his hands in his pockets. "what...oh, damn." David huffs confused before quickly catching on. "ha, I knew it! pick up your game guys, your pranks are getting predictable" Louis compliments the insult with a yawn to emphasise his boredom. "well you know where to find me" Harry grins as he wanders off too his own room. 

David goes to commiserate with a heart shattered Harry. Harry wipes a tear as he opens the door to find David sympathetically occupying his doorframe. "I'm so sorry, Harry" David condoled gently, "I'm fine, were still going to have a blast, I'm sure you came prepare with pranks" Harry fakes a sense of enthusiasm, quietly hiding his sniffles. "of course, I did" David smirked returning to a sombre state. "David, mum wants us in the mess hall" Louis cheers from behind the doors. "it's showtime" David psychotically grinned, Harry smirked readying for the prank. Whether Louis likes it or not, Harry is his saviour, its an instinct he can't switch off when the angel is in harm. "hurry up!" Louis demands. David rolls his eyes at Harry, his snappy brother getting the better of him. David whips the door frightening his older brother behind it whom was obviously listening in on the conversation. The two pranksters turn smug as they watch a flustered Louis shuffle. "It's over, losers. I know you're trying to cook some alternative prank, well you can't because I have protection now" Louis sassed at the young men, they just chuckle to each other. "whatever helps you sleep at night, Louis" David snickered, causing his older brother to be more unsettled. David strides evilly to the mess hall, Harry casually following along. The petite fire-breathing angel steps in front of harry, him almost trampling the disgruntled creature. "whats he got planned" Louis huffed with narrowed eyes. Harry just shrugs wanting to escape the torturous close proximity between the pair, a jury fruit from the forbidden tree he'll miss now that the angel is taken. "tell me" Louis grabs harry by the hand guiding him back to in front of him. "I don't actually know, but as we speak he's probably already set it up" they untwine their fingers as Harry stalks away. "no no no, stick close to me, whatever is going to happen is going to happen to the both of us" Louis scurries to catch up to Harry, I guess Louis is aware of Harry's heroic duties and frankly doesn't have a problem with it. Louis lags closely behind Harry incase of a spontaneous spaghetti plate slingshots their way, harry can wear the appetiser this time around. "not so fast, some of us haven't reached our adult height yet" Harry snickered endearingly at the remark, his laughter is cut off when Louis interwinds his fingers once again with Harry. 

"finally, what took you two so long, were you making out or something" David teased, his eyes widened at the clinging hand holding. "you better not make little remarks like that around Richard" Louis spat through his teeth, "then you probably shouldn't be holding Harry's hand" Louis quickly retracts from the grasp, he huffs as he takes a seat. Harry audaciously sits next to the angel, Louis just rolls his eyes. oh, Harry misses those eye rolls from the younger days of their acquaintanceship. "your devoted boyfriend left you these, by the way" David nods to box of doughy delicacies, Louis lights up momentarily as he slides the box over. "wait, I didn't see these in his car on the way up here..." Louis suspiciously announces, David acts disinterested. Louis hums turning to an admiring Harry, "Harry have one first" Louis sweetly suggests, Harry's eyes flicker to David, getting no answers from the boy. "whatever happens happens to the both of us" Harry recited, he reached in for the doughnut fearful to take the bite; chilli peppers, cinnamon, harry recalls all of David's food tampering pranks. Harry chomps expecting a fiery punch but instead a cool ooze runs from the doughnut, Harry hums at the light tampering still deciphering what the substance could be. This is proof enough for Louis as he grabs a treat of his own, taking a large bite. "ugh, yuck. what is that" Louis gags, he pulls the pastry away from his mouth to view a off white goop dripping. "is that..." Louis sniffed. "mayonnaise" Harry and Louis conclude together. David snickered at the synchronised discovery. "disgusting" Louis shivered as he shoved the box away. 

Richard joins the table, along with Jay and Dan. Louis smooches closer to his boyfriend swooning as he wraps an arm around his waist. Harry quietly grumbles, Anne and Robert join the jealous young adult. Anne tries to subtly signal to Harry of the affectionate couple as if he weren't already aware of it. Harry shook his head insisting she quit the charades as they became more dramatic and distinctive, Anne catches on and transfers her communication to a napkin. Anne slides that napkin to Harry once she's concluded her lengthy penmanship.

Who is that with louis? are they a couple? don't you have a crush on louis? are you okay?

Harry snickers at the last one, he fetches the pen and quickly scribbles the answers simply, Richard, yes, yes, no. He slides the napkin over to his concerns mother, her expression falls as she reads on. She gives harry a nurturing glance, harry tightly smiles back accepting her support. "Harry, how's college, you got admitted into Royal Academy of Music" Jay spoke gently, smiling to the proud parents. "mum, I know you're proud but we just got here today" Harry smirked with endearment, "actually, that was me" Robert spoke up. Harry shot Robert a friendly smile. David sneakily snatches the napkin from the table slipping it underneath the table and quickly scanning the content. his eyes widened at the information, he discreetly nudges a dazed Louis as his boyfriend goes on and on about deceptive marketing tactics that are used especially during Christmas time to the Tomlinson boys father. Louis grinds his teeth as he eyes off David annoyed, "take it" he mouths, Louis feels a feathering weight rest on his thigh. he clandestinely reads the napkin, smirking as he begins, it falls as he concludes. His eyes flicker to the pen beside Harry, Harry meeting with the investigating angel whilst mid tangent about musical assignments, "so hopefully I can get inspired over Christmas..." he momentarily trailed off. Jay smirked as she watched Harry get invested in her eldest son's minor movements. Their eyes meet at last, Louis looks away guiltily. "...to finish the album" Harry finally shakes out, embarrassed of his casual enchantment.


	19. 3.1

David bundles a bunch of clothing and brings the clump with him into the bathroom, some ensemble is bound to be in the sundry of clothing. He flicks the nuzzle to the shower allowing the streamy spritz hit his body, he figures hair care could use a miss and fetches the cinched body wash Louis had packed, guess he learnt his lesson from the soap prank. He lathers the goop onto a loofa, scratching it over his body. He flips the scented liquid container, it slipping from his grasp and collapsing onto David's toes. " ouch" he winces as he quickly turns off the shower, grabbing his towel and hopping out of the shower in one swift order of events. Clinging onto the towel around his waist with hand, like a claw machine at an arcade centre he chomps onto different items. Most of its his brother's clothing, since when doesn't Louis clean up after himself, this Richard guy sure is a bad influence, you'd think he'd try harder having his boyfriend around. his picks up a pair of skinnies that has a deteriorated napkin stowed away in the pocket, David yanks the scribble out. dressing his naked body becomes the last of his thoughts as he strums of the bathroom, "someone's not over Harry" David teases in a sing song, waving the napkin around in a dance. "don't be ridiculous, I was going to decode it, I mean its obviously all Harry's writing even the supposedly Anne's questioning" Louis snatches the napkin, analysing it there and then in his very hands. "you'll literally make up any rubbish you can to keep you from knowing the truth" David spat insensitive, "I do know the truth and the rubbish is the truth" Louis snootily concludes the conversation by tearing the napkin to shreds. David rolls his eyes not too particularly invested in his brother's tantrum.

Harry can only hope this day will be more bearable, he can't see as to why because Richard will undoubtably be apart of it. but with Richard comes Louis, much to Harry's distaste they are a package deal currently and although one half is bitterly unbearable the other is so sugary they sweeten the deal. "order for Harry" he collects his cup of Joe and steads for a comfortable drinking spot hoping to meet up with his festive friends. He takes a sip of the boiling beverage, he shrivels at the knock out caffeinated taste, reaching for two sugar packets, tearing away the ends and allowing it to dump into the drink. "morning, Harry" harry looks up from his sugar dumping to a bright eyed angel, Harry turns to find no sight of the bitter other half. "morning, angel" the phrase slips naturally from his lips. Louis rolls his eyes but can't seem to with hold his raging blush, "snowfall is perfect today, thinking of spending the day in the snow if you'd like to join" Louis rattles off, Harry gushes at the inclusive invite. "spend the day with you, of course I'm coming" Harry enthused, Louis giggles amused. "and Richard and David" Louis announced, Harry deflated. "I was hoping for more of an intimate endeavour" Harry finally stirs the sweet sprinkle in his drink, raising the cup to his lips to hide his smug look. "intimate endeavour? what an ambiguous pairing of words" Louis mutters, Harry just shrugs. "you're not referencing to sex are you" Louis mindlessly wonders, Harry scoffs up his coffee intake, sputtering across the table and spraying onto Louis. Harry is sent absolutely dizzy at the interpretation, the thought of Louis having the thought of Harry having the thought of them having sex is tremendous, he feels too queasy to muster up an apology for the angel. He grabs an abundance of napkins from the dispenser, wiping all he can, his face, the table, the cup, the one he wants to ambiguously intimately endeavour. since when did sex become so taboo for Harry that it he gives him a knee-jerk reaction to throw up his consumptions, he needs to get that into check, that can't possibly not be detrimental to the angel's self esteem. "it could be" Harry can't even croak out cleanly as he wipes down the speckles of coffee. "well in the mean time if you wanted to join my boyfriend and I the offer is still on the table" Louis teased finally raising from his seat. join them for what, sex- oh he means a day in the snow. Harry's noisy naughty thoughts come to a mild buzz, he doesn't think they'll ever completely silent now that Louis has awoken the beast inside. 

Harry regrets to playing along with the naughty interpretation, he just meant one on one time, not...y'know. harry can only imagine what Louis thinks of him now, some crazed up sex addict. but why was Louis first interpretation of the two...well...y'know. harry, stop this right now, before you conjure up something that is not true and end up hurting yourself or worse, snap the fraying string that holds the glimmering bauble that is their friendship. Harry's eyes glance over to the party of 3 as they excitably tread out the door. "you coming" Harry makes out Louis' words from a distance, almost magnetically he is joining the party. His steps crunch as he forwards on the glimmering plane to catch up to the flirting couple, Harry miserably lowers his head as he watches the two giggle away, drunk on each other's presence, stumbling around foolishly. its only when the two slip in the ivy thick that he can not bare to watch anymore, their joyous laughter comes to a halt as they get lost in each others eyes, Harry tussles his locks as he looks up hoping the intimacy had concluded. like a thousand swords stabbed through Harry's heart, another thousand in his gut and another thousand in his eyes as he stares on at the couple's lips tangled in one another's. it takes everything in Harry to not rip the bastard of off Louis, rip one of the swords out in his chosen organ and turn the snow into a blood slushy. A snowball interrupts the moment and the pair are scurrying back to their feet. Harry turns to see none other than romance-ruiner David, boy, is he thankful for a friend like him. "you're welcome, bro" David spoke quietly as he passed. 

"hey mister, look I lost my first baby tooth" a sweet little girl approaches a grumbling Harry, he is endeared by the innocent intended gross display, her smile drops. "that man is kissing your boyfriend" she pouts annoyed, it only dawns on Harry now that this is the sweet little girl whom could pick his infatuation out a mile before he saw it coming. Harry looks over his shoulder to the pecking pair as they mould snow into spherical shapes. Harry looks away immediately, wanting to erase the image from his mind. he scrunches his nose in annoyance, "beat it, peep squeak" David towers over the 6 year old girl and a defeated Harry by his melancholic lumpy figure that was meant to resemble a snowman. "David, she's just a little girl" Harry defends the child as she steps closer to Harry, "you're the mean man who stops them from kissing" she spits before running away. David chuckles amused by the statement, "what is she talking about, kissing, what?" David joins harry by his sad snowy attempt. "she's just some kid who noticed my crush on Louis all those years ago" Harry casually answers, "the spawn of satan noticed your crush, she's like 6" David trailed in confusion at a child being capable of detecting such things. "well you were the next to notice, I guess immature minds just have a knack for that kind of thing" Harry teased snickering under his breath. David clasped a bunch of snow ready to fire it at Harry.

"hey guys, were going to head to the toboggan slopes, did you want to come" Louis interrupts sweetly, Richard had already started treading for the slopes. Harry can't help but chuckle evilly under his breath, stupid fool doesn't understand that a difficult inclined walk is a great opportunity to spend time with the angel, but the impatient prick isn't that intellectual. Harry is up on his feet as a display of accepting the invitation. The boys leisurely pace over a small mount to reveal a monstrous journey, "they really need to get chair lifts" Louis huffed, "harry will carry you on his back" David teased, Harry shook his head at the suggestion, Louis hummed amused at a frantic Harry. "okay, if your so lovingly devoted to me, prove it with an act of love, carry me up this mountain" Louis sniggered expecting the boy to quit while he was ahead, "okay, hop on" Louis' smile fell, "what you don't have to, I was joking" Louis burst into an entertained laughter. "well you're not walking, angel. you need someone to carry you, I don't think David's going too and well your boyfriend is probably half way there" Harry is wholeheartedly serious. "you're not going to drop me when we get half way up there just to see me tumble to the bottom" David boasted a loud laugh, "oh that would be gold" David wiped a joyous tear at his brother's safety in jeopardy, Harry simply shook his head. 

David and Harry's feet crunch with each step, Louis huddled closely too Harry on his back. they take in the grand views, "wow, how gorgeous is the sun peeking out from the mountains" Louis enthusiastically points out, Harry hums contently as another 3 quarters of the slope is still to be challenged, his breath is thinning but he's adjusted with the amount of times Louis takes his breath away completely. Harry's curly lock tickle Louis chin, Louis sighs in complete euphoria, closing his eyes swimming in the bliss. David softly smiles at an exhausted Harry, Harry smiling back acknowledging his extensive efforts are for good reason. Harry can feel the angel slipping, he hikes him up again catching Louis by surprise. "you're so strong" Louis thinks genuinely but fails to deliver the statement in an authentic tone, "psh, I've lift guitars heavier than you" Harry struggles to pant, "do you need a break" Louis begins to slide himself down the tall man's back, Harry forcing him back up. "nope, an avalanche could come raging at us right now and I still wouldn't let you go. whatever happens to you, happens to me, that's the deal" Harry recites in a puffing fashion, David looks up smugly to Louis who is touched by the devotion the inclining young adult is displaying. only a quarter to go and Harry is surely burning out, he collapses splaying out in the enjoyable cold snow. Louis awkwardly rises from his straddle on Harry's back, "the snow feels so good" Harry muffled into the fluffy texture. "oh no, I've driven you too a state of surreal exhaustion" Louis collapses next to Harry, he flips over to his rest on his elbows, shaking the loose flakes in his hair. his eyes are met with a sanctitude sight, the sun warmly coruscates behind the silhouette, Harry would swear he could make out the angel's wings. "holy shit" is all Harry could breath out, "what" Louis looks behind him confused by the glassy eyed daze. "cmon, slow pokes" David calls, "nothing" shaking Harry back into reality ready to challenge the last quarter with the angelic creature. 

"ready to go" Harry intimately whispered to the sweet creature, "you're not carrying me though" Louis refused, Harry endearingly rolls his eyes concluding the circular action with a smirk. "fine, race you too the top" harry darted off, "hey no fair, you're taller than me" Louis exclaimed out, Harry steadies his pace, admirably glancing as he mounts the slope backwards. Louis giggles at the affectionate attention, Harry swooning at the flustered boy. Harry bumped into something solid and lively, he turns to see a fuming Richard towering over him, "you took forever" he spat out wandering away from the flirty pair. "well, hurry up" Richard demands, Louis deflates as he scurries over to his boyfriend, Harry aches at the dulled angel. Harry stalks over to also join the couple and the devious sibling, he's up too his old tricks again, in one chaotic blur Harry is pushed onto the sled for two accompanied by Louis, they plummet at full speed. the toboggan slipping from them in decelerating action, the pair tangle as the continue to roll. They finally come to a stop, both inhale sharply at the position fate had chosen them to pause in at the base of the slope. a concoction of their frosty breaths mix in the minimal space between them, Louis eyes sparkle amorously on Harry's lips sending the the younger boy pressed on top of the angel dizzy. do it, what's stopping you, Harry's mind is racing, just do it! the thought gets louder, Harry charges for the kiss achieving a peck before the toboggan interrupts the moment. Louis' eyes widened at the short contact, his cheeks rushing with heat. Harry dismisses the sloppily excited moment, the nerves got the better of him, he awkwardly helps himself up then assisting the sweet creature. a shot of pain shoots up his leg as he shifts his weight to assist the angel. Louis winces as a twinge sets off in his shoulder, he deeply messages the ache. "what was that twat thinking" Louis huffed bothered by the damage he has caused the two. Harry's just happy the previous moment is not being discussed. "are you hurt?" Harry's deep voice trails with concern, Louis isn't sure why that sends an electric rush through him, he nods timidly to confirm Harry's statement. "we should get you too the lodge nurse" Harry continues with his heroic duties of saving the angel.


	20. 3.2

Harry softly admires Louis as he huffs at the new accessory he now has to dawn for the rest of the trip, a sprain shoulder was definitely not on his wish list. Harry is touched by the fact that the angel is waiting for him to conclude his treatment. Louis sighs busting Harry lovingly gazing, "it's unsightly, I know" Louis chuckles, Harry can't help but grin foolishly. "don't worry, you're pulling it off" Harry murmured warmly, the nurse clips the bandage in place around his agitated foot, an endearing smirk pursed on her lips. "it's very important you stay off your foot for the remainder of the trip, so I'm putting you on crutches" Harry's jaw dropped at the statement the nurse delivered, "you have my blessing to hit David with your crutches" Louis joked sending Harry's heart into a giddy as his charisma shines through. "as for you, I would avoid elevating your arm above shoulder height, so if possible befriend someone tall to fetch high things on your behalf" Louis and Harry share a sweet smile, Harry is pleased with the title of tall friend, he just wishes he was tall boyfriend instead.

David swoops around the corner into the room for the injured and sick. Harry and Louis sternly lock gazes with David, both boys fuming. "yikes, this isn't my fault is it" David nervously chuckled, the boys silently nod their head affirming that is the devious creatures fault. Richard finally walks in and Louis is goo at the caring check in, "ouch, you okay, babe?" he laces his hand Louis' waist, harry's eyes burn at the sight. David can't help but snicker at his jealous bestie. "I'm okay" they share a gentle peck, Harry shutters at the simple affectionate action. see if Harry was in Richard's position, he'd wait on him hand and foot just ensure his mood doesn't plummet with his decreasing variety of movement and kiss all his pain away. Louis giggles as they press their foreheads against each other, Harry pouts at the romantic connection. Richard hikes Louis off the patient bed, Louis winces in pain but forgivingly caresses his cheek. Harry could projectile vomit at the familiar caress now being performed on this prick, he craves that caress so much. "so I guess your ditching our sleepover tradition" David states as the couple wander out of the room swimming each others presence, unaware of David's question. "oi Lou" David chases after, Harry insufferably lagging behind from his inconvenient crutches. "oi dumb ass" David calls out, "what now?" Louis snarled, "I said, I guess your ditching our sleepover tradition" David repeats hastily, Louis' eyes gloss over as he reminisces. "aren't you a bit old for sleepovers" Richard scoffed amused, Louis shuffled uncomfortably in his boyfriend grasp. Harry finally catches up to the group, Louis sympathetically smiles to Harry, Harry's presence instilled courage into the angel. "you should come, we don't have to stay the night knowing the other room will be free" Louis' smokey tone crawls pleasantly in Harry's ears, only issue is the statement was not for him. His stomach does summersaults as his mind viciously flashes images of the potential things the two could be doing alone tonight, he physically shakes his head of the thoughts. "fine" Richard reluctantly grumbles, Louis deflates at his boyfriends lack of excitement.

Harry scurries around in attempts to make the short time he expects Louis to attend this sleepover the most memorable few hours he'll never forget, hopefully more enjoyable than what he thinks is going to follow the attendance. He finally hears a knock at the door, he quickly swifts around to see the set up, content with his efforts he crutches over to the doorknob. David embraces Harry, "dude, you're in for a treat, he's such a lightweight " he slurs upon entrance. Louis follows behind in a tipsy stumble, "hi Harry" Louis mumbles out fluttering his lashes, "hi Angel" Harry snickered at the swaying figure. "you called me angel" Louis gushes with a hiccup as he stumbles into the doorframe, jarring his fresh injury. "ouch" he cries out, Harry guides the sweet creature into the room. Richard following after in a more stable stalk, Harry gulps intimidated by his aggressive presence. "here have a drink, Harry" Louis slides his beer bottle into his hand, being delicate with how he carefully wraps each finger round the slippery, sticky bottle. Louis waits doe-eyed for Harry to take a sip, without his eyes leaving the pleading creature he takes a sip of the unknown beverage, the starchy liquid fills harry's cheeks, a grin grows Louis' face as he completes the bottle. Harry sighs at the conclusion of the refreshment, Louis gently grabs the glass bottle from harry, lingering with each movement, harry watches in a tipsy awe.

"lets play spin the bottle" Louis laces his able arm around Richard's neck. they all collect around in a circle on Harry's bed, Louis purposefully sits across from his boyfriend hungrily eyeing him off. he spins the empty glass container, it catches on the duvet slowing to stop. Louis sobers to a panic as he swifts the bottle slightly to left changing the objects fate from originally Harry and Louis kissing to now Louis and Richard. he giggles sweetly as Richard smirks at the adjustment, he shuffles closer to his boyfriend in the most seductive fashion he can, his sling not really adding to the sex appeal. Harry's eyes mend with his every curve, absolutely enthralled by the sight, arm sling and all, harry is so attracted to this boy and his beauty, never the less he makes it to a straddle on his boyfriend's lap. Harry gulps as the angelic demeanour fades to saucy alluring one, he grinds his teeth as Richard's hands lower down Louis back around his bum. Harry knows those touches are being taken for granted, you should be thankful to all the gods. they finally lock lips, tangoing a heated rhythm, soft moans of satisfaction escape Louis. Harry growls quietly at the war of whether thats the world's most beautiful sound he's heard or the worst because it wasn't brought on by him. "it's not that kind of sleepover, guys" Harry grumbles involuntarily, he's shocked by the jealous outburst. Louis chuckles as he turns to a flustered harry, he's endeared by the reaction hopeful of it being genuine. "way to ruin the fun, Harry" he snorts as he abandons Richard, Harry watches pleased as he reverses off the bed taking the bottle with him.

"shall we watch a movie" Louis picks up Harry's laid out selection, Harry tilts his head at the torturous sight of Louis in those snug track pants, he strikes his hip out in pure seductive nature to allure his companion "the wedding singer" the way it hugs those curves, "...50 first dates" Harry bites his bottom lip at the god-like sight. "...the proposal" Harry enjoys the mindless listing, "...Valentine's Day" Louis' word become more sing song, Harry is so hung on this boy he could make the dictionary sound like the most exhilarating piece of literature ever! words that would protrude A; angelic, B; beguiling, C; comely, D; delicious...Harry feels his mouth pool as he plummets back to earth. "hurry up and pick a movie" Richard groans impatiently. "fine, 10 things I hate about you, are we happy?" Louis sassed irritated by his unnoticed efforts, he scans the room for everyone's seal of approval on the movie selection to find that his efforts hadn't been neglected catching Harry quietly panting. Louis scoffs before turning to the DVD player with a squat. oh boy, here we go again, he's definitely doing this on purpose, but the main point is he's definitely doing it for Harry. Richard grumbles with boredom, Louis quickly switches his focus to his boyfriend feeling guilty of the intentional tease. "we should built forts" Louis excitably crawls onto the bed in hopes to catch a joyous glimmer in his boyfriend's eyes but instead just dull compliance. They all team together to hook Harry's bedsheets over the TV, Harry ducks under to try to secure it from underneath, David pins the sheet with the weight of Harry's crutch. Louis dips under in pure child like wonder, the fort is kind of intimate but neither mind. Both pause as they lock eyes, Louis' eyes practically inviting Harry's lips for redemption. Harry can't do it, no way, especially with Richard hovering outside this thin bed sheet. "nah, I'm out of here, this is so not my thing" Richard's voice stings, followed by a door slam. Louis' intense contemplation shatters into heartbreak, Harry cups Louis' face pausing the water welling up in his eyelashes, he leans into the warm touch. he retracts from the touch sobering up to the realisation its all just an act, Harry doesn't force the connection.

David finally joins under the sheet, squashing the other two tenants awkwardly close. "move over, I can barely fit in" David shrivels out as he nudges the two closer together. "David, I'm practically on top of Harry" both boys cheeks rush with red, "good, you can sit in his lap, seems to be your favourite past time as of late" Louis grinds his teeth at the audacious statement. "thats what you want, huh? that would just fit right into your little scheme, so be it then" Louis spat conjuring up some false confidence as he situates himself between Harry's legs. Harry hesitantly holds from completing the embrace. "what you're going to flake out on me too, its a fucking hug, Harry, get over it" Louis slurred hastily, sniffing back a few tears. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for, can we just play the movie" Louis shutters embarrassed. "whatever, wheres the snacks" David searches the fort. "...on the bed" Harry huffs, a chill sends up Louis spine at the rich tone. "i'll go get them" Louis huffs stumbling onto his knees clumsily with his spare arm only to assist him, however he is still mindful of Harry's injury. "but Harry's the food slave" David reminds his older brother, "if anyone should be getting the snacks its you, you able prick" Harry chuckles at the venomous sting from the angel to the devil, Louis smiling softly at the reaction. "well I mean you're half way there, you may as well" David rebuked, Louis scrunches his nose before ducking out under the sheet. David shoots Harry a thumbs up, Harry runs his fingers through his curly locks trying to remained composed. "alright, a beer for you and a beer for you, and two beers for me" Louis snickers as he hands out the beverages, the popcorn bowl cradled in his sling, Harry chuckles at the innovative use of the injury article. Louis makes himself comfortable once again between Harry's long stalking legs. "holy fuck, you're tall" Louis runs his hands down Harry's legs as they pass the Angel's own, he runs his hands up dangerously high. Harry feels a slight twinge, he grinds his teeth digging his nails into the wood of the cabin. "are you comfortable, dumb ass. I want to start the movie" David snapped as the smitten pair leisurely got comfortable. "then press play, twat" Louis snarled, Harry casually laces his arm under Louis sling taking an elongated sip of beer to ease the brave action. Louis shuffles closer to the boy and that does not help Harry's 'situation'.

"that's so sweet, but I suppose he is being paid to like her so I guess there's more motivation to put the effort in...wait a minute, are you being paid? that's why your so good at this" Louis slurs border lining drunk territory, "I'm not being paid" Harry affirms, "I can see right through you" Louis' words wobble. "and you trust your sight in the state your in" David teases, earning a fuming look that fades away to a distracted drunk daze. "whatever" Louis dismissively muffled shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. they continue to watch the Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles feature, "naw, they're in love" Louis hiccups, "psh, love is for losers" David degrades the observation. "well, guess that makes you and I losers, Angel" Harry announces, "oh brother, you couldn't possibly believe in love" David snorts surprised by the heavy sentiment, "of course, I do. it fuels my writing as a musician" Harry explains clearly, "can you play a song" Louis slurs nuzzling further into Harry, "i'd love to, I wrote a song for you actually" Harry courageous promotes, this booze is working wonders. "he wrote you a song, how nice of him, David" Louis just can't seem to nuzzle deep enough into Harry, he chuckled at the sweet creature's affection. "I was going to save it for your birthday as a present" Louis' eyes sprung open, he retracts from the embrace. "wait you wrote song for me" Louis exclaimed, "yeah...its kind of rough" Harry's courage flees him, darn that unreliable bastard, looking into the angel's eyes is when he needs it most. "I need to hear this" David scoffs with amusement, collapsing the fort to collect Harry's guitar in a hurry before he can back out of the romantic motion. Louis' warm inviting embrace is replaced with the gifted guitar from the year of their first meeting. Harry clears his throat reading for his performance, he twiddles the dainty ditty.

"I want to write you a song, one as beautiful as you are sweet, with just a hint of pain for the feeling that get when you are gone, I want to write you song" Harry melodies, Louis is absolute putty at this point, "I want to lend you my coat, one that's as soft as your cheek, so when the world is cold, you'll have a hiding place you can go, I want to lend you my coat" Louis blushes as he reminisces of the generous action. Harry concludes the tune with a jarring thunk of the strings, "its a work in progress, I fear it's too simple or too boring" Harry's nature is apologetic at the mediocre delivery, "its perfect" Louis gushes with a giggle. "yuck, you two are so gross, love is stupid. I'm getting more snacks from our room, try not to make out with each other in my absence" David protrudes into the romantic atmosphere, Louis and Harry are unfazed by the statements. "harry that song was beautiful, what on earth made you think of writing a song for me" Louis' brows furrow in confusion, Harry's heart winces as Louis is unable to see the fact that he deserves it. "I sort of wanted to play on the idea of finding comfort in words and well your brother and I give you a hard time, so I thought if anyone needed comforting words, its you" Harry dulls the devoted ditty's intention, although it is true, Harry would love Louis find home in his words, but his true motivation for writing the song was out of pure love for the angel. "I wish it was because you love me" Louis slips vulnerably, Harry wants to tell him but his voice is wiped away by those three fucking words.


	21. 3.3

David pauses as he busts Richard tucking a lock fiery crimson hair behind her ear. David gasps as Richard swoops in to kiss Rachel, Richard snaps to the spectator. he retracts guiltily from the barista, "you better not tell Louis" Richard sternly demands getting within threatening proximity of his boyfriend's younger brother. "don't worry I have a better plan" David spat, saliva speckled over Richard disgracefully, sadly glancing over Rachel. David charges off as Richard is preoccupied with wiping away the shower David caused. He quickly locks himself in the shared room, he scurries around in a hurry for the extra snacks he had organised for the tradition. Richard was no where to be seen has David took security precautions, he feels a heaviness in his heart at the thought of Rachel spending the night, although they never called anything official, it still kind of hurts. but now he has a good enough reason to push Louis and harry as a couple, Richard is a cheater.

meanwhile, the atmosphere thickens as the boys are still alone together, Louis feels a bouncing energy inside of him, he almost acts on impulses but instead figures out a distraction. "I need a drink" he quickly springs up, reaching for his second bottle of the event, he spins the top off in one swift motion. chugging the beverage in a big swell, Harry watches as the beverage sloppily drips down his chin, Harry's mind fogs over with naughty thoughts as he wouldn't mind cleaning the boy's striking collarbones with his tongue. Louis and Harry meet in glassy gaze, neither have the strength to look away, Louis resorts to his most reliable trick to avoid trouble, his eyes flutter shut has he inhales deeply. Harry smiles softly at the flustered boy, he can see the business of his thoughts as his fingers grip tightly around the beer bottle. All Louis can think is how floaty he feels right now alone with Harry, he could really use David's abrupt interruptive nature right now, anything to ground himself before he bursts into tears at the insufferable situation. his eyes become tighter as he feels a gentle loving caress up his side, he's not sure why but he shuffles forward on his knees but that then invites Harry's other arm to his side, even with his eyes closed he can tell harry is being mindful of his injury. the thoughtfulness makes him just want to surrender to the abundance of love, it all feels so surreally true. Harry's eyes daze intensely at Louis' quivering lips, he feels harry trying to bring them closer and Louis' impulses agree that is a great idea. With great environmental mastery he manages to get close to the younger boy, Harry grunts at the contact of Louis' bum on his thighs, Harry presses his forehead against Louis' feeling their eyelashes flutter against each others, their noses grazing. Both boys hearts are racing, yet everything around them seems to be an isolated bliss. they tilt their heads readying for their lips to connect. "uh, Harry talk to me" Louis doesn't necessarily retract from the intimate contact, Harry's eyes "I said talk to me" Louis spat irritably, the chemistry is still in heat, Harry is confused. "what did you want me to say" Harry croaked, Louis moans at the sound of Harry's voice. "fuck" Harry exasperated, now that was the most beautiful sound. "literally anything, whatever your thinking right now" Louis barely breathed out as he shuffled in Harry's lap, Harry grunts at the friction. "I want to kiss you all over" was what slipped from Harry's lips in a growl, "not that! that's why were talking, no kissing. you + alcohol make louis stupid" Harry chuckles at Louis' flustered tangent. "I'm trying so hard not to give in to my urges, don't fucking make this any harder for me" Louis continues through his teeth when Harry shuffles underneath him. "cmon, angel. you know you want too" Harry silks into Louis' neck pressing his lips to his skin, his lips have never tingled with just a flavoursome combination of the overflowing beer and the angel's soft skin. "oh my god, I want too, fuck. Harry, please" he whimpered vulnerably. Harry works on a particular spot just above his collarbone, Louis giggles with euphoria, Harry's hands run down to his bum as he continues the development of the hickey, Louis arching his back with the motion. Harry smirks with every press of his lips on the angelic soft skin, Harry squeezes his bum making him shuffle once again, Harry's hard growing throughout the climaxing journey. 

David charges through the door disgruntled, he drops the overflowing carriage of sweets onto the floor in frustration. Louis scurries off of Harry in speedy fashion, both's cheeks are burning a hellish inferno red. "wow" David expression turns to pure awe, "you guys, I told you too refrain from making out, just can't help yourself can you" David teased, joining beside his perturb brother kicking the snacks over with him. the pair can't even look at each other, they're so embarrassed. Louis cradles his face in his palms, "did you grab more beers?" Louis asked, David places the beers in front of louis, Harry is in dire need of alcohol too...and a good fucking wank. the awkward meet gaze as they're hands land on the same bottle they desire, this is the first time Louis is seeing Harry what seems like hours of having his eyes securely shut. Louis just shuffles to an alternative bottle, again sculling the contents to hopefully drown out his error in composing his urges, he feels extremely vulnerable and doesn't have anyone to be his pillar. why the fuck couldn't Richard stay, he gets that hanging out with him such a laughable matter for the young pranksters but it shouldn't be a compromise with someone you love, right? Louis questions his worth as he downs another bottle. I mean he knows relationships are work. swig. is it just a crime that he wants a relationship filled with passion. swig. support. swig. and un-fucking-conditional love. he bites back his tears at how much deceit is abundant in his life, he just wants someone to take care of him. A single tear rolls down his cheek, he doesn't flinch to wipe it. Harry's eyes watch as the droplet falls onto the wood.

Harry's moral compass is spastic, he guiltily watch Louis as he downs the beverage at a pace that will reap unforgiving consequences. Harry just wants to prove how much he's there for the sweet creature but with Richard being in the equation, morals are added too, keeping the angel guarded from hurting the one his companioned with. What a messy situation. Louis opens his 4 bottle in the past 30 minutes, Harry grabs the bottle sternly not allowing Louis to take a sip. Harry exhales as Louis gulps nervously, Louis' eyes well up with tears, streams spilling onto his cheeks. David watches intently, Harry's gaze doesn't stray from Louis. "can I have my beer" Louis trembles with fake confidence, plastering a faux smile on his lips. Harry shakes his head not releasing the bottle, "fine, ill just get another" Louis reaches for the pack his hand gently guided back to between the pair, Louis can feel his heart in his throat. "I like you, Louis" Harry bravely trailed. this sent louis into worse of a predicament, David shoots harry a supportive thumbs up, Harry sending David a soft smile of acknowledgement. Louis looks over to sly David, Louis snatches the bottle from harry's other hand chugging it down, "lets play a game, yeah" he manage to articulate irritably. "like what?" Harry asks gently, causing louis to grind his teeth in reaction to his soft approach. "good old never have I ever" louis slurred, he's getting answers he deserves"I suppose-" David started, "good, ill start" Louis cut off. "never have I ever said I liked someone without meaning it" Louis takes a swig, Harry holds off on the gesture, Louis scoffing at the audacity of the character. "never have I ever fallen in love at first sight" Harry rattled on next taking sip at the end of his statement. both Tomlinson boys pause in awe, Louis rolls his eyes at the commitment of Harry's performance, he really has no remorse. "never have I ever embarrassed myself in front of a crush" David states a seemingly harmless question, louis and harry take a sip. "does that count the amount of times I've embarrassed myself, I think id finish the bottle" Harry slurred, "just one sip is fine" David affirms. "never have I ever had a sex dream/day dream about a crush" Harry takes a sip in response to louis statement, louis doing the same, David concluding the chain reaction. "never have I ever planned my entire life based around one person" harry finished his drink, louis shamefully takes a sip too, he has curated his entire life with what he thought be a thriving relationship with Harry only within a matter of hours of realising his infatuation. "never have I ever been cheated on" David spills, Louis gets overwhelmed by the comment as he has technically cheated on Richard, quickly swats it away with the first statement he can think of. David takes a sip, Harry furrows his brows unsure if David has mentioned any scenario of the sorts. "never have I ever thought I deserved to be happy" Harry and David don't hesitate in the sip, Harry cutting his sip short when Louis doesn't even flinch. "of course, you deserve happiness, Louis" Harry reassures, Louis shakes his head, "you do" Harry reaffirmed. "no, I don't. believe me, if I deserved to be happy, it would've happened by now, I'm 19 turning 20, how much do I have to wait" David is hardcore judging his brother's messy outburst, having trouble containing his snickers. Harry shakes his head disapprovingly, "you don't have to wait at all, the joy is in there, I've seen it myself. you deserve it all, the world, the heavens-" Harry began to recite comfortingly, "the heavens, the galaxies, the universe" Louis finished, harry softly admires the returning sparkle in the sweet creatures eyes.


	22. 3.4

Harry's eyes laze awake, he turns in hopes the beautiful angel he oh so adores would be by his side but neither Louis or David stuck around. he brushes it off, springing into the day ahead, hopefully the angel is full of sprite today. nothing breaks harry's heart more than when the angel is willowing in melancholy. Harry has mission thats very important today, he'll be sourcing his gifts for Louis for his birthday and Christmas presence, no fucks given, no holds barred, he's going to spoil the angel just like he deserves. he's hoping, wishing, praying, he can find a white coat exactly like the one he disastrously ruined last year. that would for fact make Louis' day! he assembles his usually cozy ensemble littered with the dark shade, not a sight of colour. Harry comes face to face with his reflection, he recollects the night. where does he even start, his mind immediately flashes images of their very intimate endeavours, he can't even believe he got to do such things, holy moly if it weren't for the alcohol there is no way he would've pulled a stunt like that. he has still yet to meet the full potential of the angel's soft lips, something he will certainly look forward too once he wins the angel's trust again. 

Louis rolls out of the bed with a lazed crash, "fuck" Louis winces, swapping from clutching arm to his head, rubbing his temples. holy crap he can't open his eyes. "MORNING, TWAT!" David greeted loudly, Louis goes to fight the little devil but decides resting against the side drawers is a better option. he twists his knuckles around his swollen eyes, had he been crying? ugh, what a night. He can't recall a lot of it, why did he drink so much? crying and over drinking? he got pranked he can only presume. He gets up off the floor, finding his boyfriend missing from the bed. his head is too preoccupied with immense pounding to even ponder where his boyfriend is. he agonisingly shuffles to the bathroom reading to come face to face with the chaotic mess he'd become in his drink-a-thon. he looks like he's been to hell and back, I'm sure he has with whatever prank it was. his eyes spring to into clarity as he inches down his t-shirt to reveal a fresh crimson hickey. his fingers glide across the imprint, he chuckles at the tenderness. he smirks as clearly Louis dishevelled state didn't retract from the potential night together with Richard, not actually suspecting that the loving bruise was caused by Harry. he lazily reaches for his towel, "now was it hot or cold showers that cure hangovers" the attempt to think struck Louis intensely and figured he could get away with smelling a bit boozy for the day as making a decision is agony, I'm sure Richard won't mind. Caffeine however is extremely overdue, he opts for a hoodie because now the responsibility of doing his hair is out of the question. oh and of course to top of his haute couture meets hot mess ensemble, his sling, Now for coffee, hallelujah.

he hisses as he enters the lobby that floods with a beaming winter sun, most times Louis would appreciate sunny winter days, especially on his birthday, but he's having trouble mustering up gratitude. He guides himself up the steps to the lodge's renowned kingdom of coffee; Starbucks. he figures he's been to lodge enough that he can sense the rugs and furniture with his eyes close, curse that fucking sun. he collides with another coffee-craving patron, "sorry" he apologises dismissively, not raising his lids or releasing his massage from his temples. "no need, guess you can say I've been touched by an Angel" that all to familiar toasty voice. "oh you...can you give me a few minutes, I've got the worst fucking hangover. if you couldn't tell by the way I look and smell" Louis groaned at the sassy attempt, his energy draining further. Harry has the audacity to actually sniff the boy, Louis' eyes spring open at the intriguingly intimate gesture. "did you just fucking sniff me" Louis winced, Harry just shrugs. "I can't smell a hangover, I would describe your fragrance as more of first day of spring, breath of fresh air, almost..." he sniffs again, Louis snorts at his investment "lavender?" Harry concludes. "I guess your little amateur prank is still lingering in my clothing" Louis spat referring to the very first disaster implemented on the sweet creature, the day Harry coined the title of saviour, the day Harry made it his mission to get close to the angelic being, how far they've come is wondrous. "that's wonderful news that I linger in your life" Harry charmed, louis' eyes flutter closed, Harry's confidence is shaken as he feels Louis is distancing himself. "sorry, I just can't stand how blindingly bright it is today" Louis growled, "how do you think I feel looking at you, Angel? your beauty is absolutely radiant" Harry's voice silks the ambiance. "in case you're unaware, I am rolling my eyes. besides I'm sure you can't say my beauty is radiant today..." Louis snorts believing he'd had caught the flaw in Harry's flirtatious mastery, "my beauty seems to be declining by the day..." he continued referring to the sling "this is my relaxing hoodie, when I absolutely can not be bothered putting in effort, nifty that it smells like lavender, since lavender is known for having calming properties, good for relaxing, i'll stop now" Harry is enthralled by the common information but leaving Louis' mouth it just feels like stated previously an absolute breath of fresh air. "poetry" Harry teased sweetly, "shut it you, I guess hangovers make me chatty" Louis embarrassingly admits, "oh boy, can I sit next to you on the bus, id love to discuss the beneficial property of flowers and their scents. Also if you were a flower, you'd be a field because there is debate on what the most beautiful flower is, so you're all of them" Louis chuckles but Harry wasn't kidding about the seating arrangement. "you'd be a rose" Louis adds without hesitation, Harry is gobsmacked at his contribution. "why's that?" Harry nonchalantly alludes, "you say the sweetest things but it doesn't detract from your thorns" Harry felt that one right it the heart, it seems he's got a lot of work to do, not only does he have to work around his shitty twat of a boyfriend, he now has to work around trust barriers that seem to guarded by advancing military coding. 

"sorry about the wait, how can I help you do" the bubbly red head chirped, her eyes flashed disgusted at a confused Louis as he contemplates how he got the counter, almost like Harry was his compass and the fleet's destination in the sweet bliss caffeinated beverages. Harry quickly catches the mild hatred, there's no way Louis warrants the spite from the barista. "can we order together, I fucking can't wait any longer" Louis whines rubbing his temples, Harry hums in compliance. Harry takes the shout again, Louis couldn't help but blush as his mind races back to the moment the two intimately shared in the very same spot, Harry smirks as he evidently reflects. "order for Harry and Louis" Harry likes the sounds of that, Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry, either order sounds immaculate to the ear, its like a catchy 80's pop song. "ugh, that is just revolting" Louis gagged, he places the cup back down, Harry is hesitant to try his own, Louis slides Harry coffee from his hand taking a sip, Harry might actually be jealous of a fucking coffee cup as presses his lip to the cardboard. "oh, I'm being pranked, very original" Louis just wanders off irritated with Harry's coffee whom he can only presume is fine, I mean he was going to selflessly sacrifice it to him anyway, just would've been nice to share the moment. "sorry, do you think you could make another one" Harry asks politely, Rachel scrunching her nose reluctantly. Harry eyes graze over the fridge whilst he waits. he begins curating a thoughtful hangover cure basket, "...and just these thank you" Harry chirped excited to give the gift.

Harry quickly boards the purring bus, he strides down the isle only to find Louis peacefully dozed snuggled to his boyfriends chest. he's absolutely kicking himself if he'd just taken the tampered coffee for himself, he might've actually caught the angel when he was awake. "move it, buddy" David squawked from behind Harry, Louis shuffles away from Richard, he struggles to take in the two figures standing before him. "what do you want now" Louis murmured frustratedly. Harry takes advantage of the moment, "sorry to wake you from your slumber, but I brought you a banana, contains magnesium which is known to ease headaches, kiwi for potassium, egg roll should help break down acetaldehyde with its amino acid properties, a Powerade for electrolytes and a bottle of water of course. Hopefully should ease your hangover and I swear from the bottom of my heart that none of it is tampered with" Louis is in awe as he performs the whispered presentation, David too is floored by the effort. "can't you two flirt some other time" David climbs over the seats. "thanks for listening, enjoy the rest of your nap, angel" Harry whispered before darting off to sit next to the devilish counterpart, Louis' bloodshot eyes follow in shock, he can't help but smirk as he revises the gifted contents. he swoons at the efforts, even with a pounding headache he feels satisfied. 

"David, he looks so cute today, I want to cuddle him" Harry confessed expecting a taunting from the devil. "you okay, David?" he asks gently. "huh, oh yeah. I just...I found Rachel with another guy, I mean I know were not an item but..." David defeatedly explained, Harry could tell Rachel was something more than a one night stand to David whether the abrupt monster is willing to admit it or not. "I get it, you care about her" Harry finished for him, he nodded deflated. "you're probably cooler than this loser anyhow" Harry comforted, nudging him to cheer up. "I know I am, so not cool to cheat" David shook his head, Harry furrowed his eyebrows confused, "wait you know this guy has a girlfriend?" Harry investigates. "did I not mention that it was Richard?" David asks casually. Harry could've burst into flames with the inferno that grew inside of him, Richard cheated on Louis? who does this guy think he is, doesn't he understand that the most precious human is devoted to the numb-minded nitwit. Harry is going to kill that son of a bitch, Harry is ready to pounce from his seat and snap this asshole's neck, David manages to keep the riled up young adult pinned and quiet. "let go of me, I'm going to fucking kill him" Harry huffed, his nostrils flare intensely. "Harry, stop. you can't tell Louis-" David started, "give me a good enough reason not too" Harry interrupted a few patrons watched concerned. "he's broken, without Richard he has no one" David gently explains, "he has me, what're you talking about" Harry's eyes began to well up, he needs to disperse the heart breaking information but can't do to the angel, because it's sad and true, Louis is a bruised soul. "no, harry. he thinks you and I think he's a joke. So I need you to hold off from saying anything until he trusts you again and can rely on you to confide in and if you slip, I can not stress this enough, if you slip up about Richard cheating, Louis will only run into his arms further" for once in his life David might actually be making sense, its unconventional way to protect the angel but harry must do what he must do. "fine, but I'm calling off any assistant in your little pranking shenanigans, its not exactly knocking down walls" Harry cleared willing to comply. "I've been holding off from pranking, realising that was the case" David agreed. "you pranked him today?" Harry's brows furrowed, "what? no I didnt, what happened?" David intrigued. "the horrible coffee...Rachel tampered...oh god, she's going to make Louis life hell just because he's with Richard" Harry sparks to the conclusion. David chuckled at his former lovers effort to prank his older brother, Harry narrowed his eyes questioningly. 

the bus swivelled into the port, patrons began to rise from their seats to cram into the isle. Louis steps out into the isle, his hand preoccupied with peeling the gifted banana, his sling becoming a major inconvenience. Richard sweeps past in ignorance, Louis just shakes it off, he's an adult he can peel a banana himself he doesn't need help, even though he clearly needs assistance. Harry watches the struggle momentarily as the queue begins to build behind the boy, Harry laces his arms from behind peeling the banana for the angel, right in front of his eyes with ease. Louis spins with his lips wrapped around the elongated fruit before softly biting down, Harry's head immediately races with naughty thoughts, his eyes glassed and light pants escape him. David snickers at the distracted boy, gripping him by his shoulders and shaking him back into reality. "thanks" Louis finally muffles innocently through the fruity mush in his mouth, he raises a confused brow at the flustered assistant, catching on to his unintentional sexual gesture, he embarrassingly scurries off the bus.


	23. 3.5

Harry is found resting in the complex's food court, choosing not to use his crutches probably wasn't the most responsible choice he's made and now he's reaping the consequences, but his foot isn't the most painful thing he's enduring today. Along with his rest spot comes the agonising view of the couple, Harry scrunches his nose as Richard hands the remainder of the starchy collective of hot chips, Louis is touched by the simple gesture, trying to hide his blush with his sweater paws. Harry quietly grumbles at the effect Richard has on Louis, oh how he wish that were him, his expression becomes one of pure endearment when his eyes flicker back to the sweet creature. "hey there, sweetie. boy, am I pooped from shopping, I'm only shopping for one kid, how on earth does Jay shop for two" Anne huffs as she joins her injured son, she turns find what her son is so preoccupied with. Harry smirks at her comment, although she doesn't directly mention Louis, Harry's mind will find a way to him any how. "how's mission: white coat going?" Anne jokingly asks Harry, finally gainly her only son's attention. "uh, no luck so far. although I needed a break, my foot is hurting" Harry explained deflated his eyes sporadically flicker over to the flirty couple. "the nurse stressed that you use your crutches, this ones on you buddy. You're an adult now, you've got to take responsibility" Anne lectures, Harry scoffs at the unnecessary lambasting, although she's not wrong. "yeah, I know, mum" he groans with a soft smirk, Anne lovingly reaching for her son's hand as he watches the couple walk out Harry's sight.

"any ideas on what you're going to give Louis this year instead" Anne lightly shifts the atmosphere, Harry's stomach flutters at the mention of Louis' name from his mother's lips, its comforting to know that she's supportive of his pursuits for the angel. "I want it to be impactful, that's for sure" Harry trailed really contemplating the thought, what could he get Louis that would show him that he means everything to Harry. "well, how's that song going, I wanna sing you a song or something" Harry's eyes widened at his mother's suggestion. "its I want to write you song, mum. and how do you know about it, and what makes you think it was written for Louis" Harry nonchalantly spat masking his evident stress, how does his mother know of his private writings. "well, Harold. we live in a house together I tend to hear you singing away in your room. besides I want to lend you my coat, dead give away" Anne teases her lovestruck son, Harry can't contain his blush, does she suspect his deeper feelings for the sweet creature, it's no secret everyone knows of his infatuation but has she uncovered his clandestine love for Louis. "a song is a bold gesture, certainly...that's if I hadn't spoilt the surprise early" Harry coyly confesses, "what do you mean" Anne asked as she sips curiously on her tea. "well, I sort of sang it too him last night" Harry continues his confession, "naw, Harry. I'm sure he was absolutely charmed" Anne encouraged. "actually he said it was perfect...although he was extremely drunk" Harry doubted, "I don't doubt that he genuinely believes it was, sometimes you need a little alcohol to push over the edge into doing things you wouldn't dare do sober, Robert confessed his love for me while he was tipsy and now I'm marrying the man tomorrow" Anne enthused excitably, Harry endeared with a grin at his overjoyed mum. "I actually need to talk to you about the wedding..." Harry's tone shifts from a light-hearted nature to utter seriousness, Anne paused with concern "is there chance the wedding doesn't have to be on Christmas Eve?" now that Harry says it aloud it seems like a big ask, Anne hummed at the request. "why honey" she smiled softly having an idea on whom the sacrifice would be made for. "I just don't Louis' birthday being overshadowed, its bad enough with the gift ceremony" Anne cooed at Harry's explanation, he really cares for this boy and wants him too know, Anne inhales deeply, "I can't make any promises but ill have a talk with Marlene" Anne smiles softly, Harry embraces his mum as he hobbles out of the chair. "thanks, mum. I should probably go buy a gift for angel, I mean Louis" he scurries away embarrassed by his loving slip up, Anne snickers endeared by her son's romantic side surfacing.

Harry figured he'd start with the bookstore to at least gain inspiration from the sweet creatures past time. lo and behold, the angel blessing youthfully printed books with his gaze, Harry quickly scans for Richard, his eyes return back to Louis. he is buzzing, the angel is alone! Louis scrunches his nose placing a novel back on the shelf, he goes to reach for a title that has captivated him, he struggles with the extension, so Harry doing what does best rushes to the rescue. Harry reaches for the novel meeting with an amused Louis, "well if it isn't my tall friend, thanks" he graciously grabs the book from Harry's hands, Harry is in awe as his eyes graze the last page of the novel, eyes lift slowly from the book catching Harry gawking. "can I help you" Louis said raising a curious brow. "wow" Harry slipped in an exasperated breath, "I'm about to be pranked" he closes the book frustrated placing it on a lower shelf, sending the line up into mild chaotic disorder. Harry snatches it back of the shelf gaining Louis attention once again, "I'm in no shape to be pranking you, believe me" Louis grabs the book back his eyes lowered to the bottom of the last page, "where's your crutches? I thought we were in this together, if I have to wear this eye sore of a thing, then you have to use your crutches" His eyes don't leave the page as he chastises the injured young adult, he snaps the book shut and dismisses it back to Harry. He quickly plots the book back in its original spot before hurrying after the sweet creature. Were in this together sounds so right coming from Louis, Harry runs his hand through his curls, "we most definitely are in this together, I'll do better tomorrow" Harry affirms, Louis scoffed amused by the statement, empty promise is what he detects. 

"and eye sore? hardly, I don't think you and any negative adjective could ever be acquainted" Harry complimented, Louis doesn't even flinch at the statement rattling the lovesick boy slightly. "uh, so reading, its fun...come to mention it I don't think I've seen you read a single page this whole trip" Harry pathetically rambles, no response from the angel as he repetitively grabs a book, reads the ending and shelves the novel again. "it's kind of lost its enjoyable quality, I'm trying to make it fun again" he mumbles continuing his tiring cycle, Harry's heart aches at the announcement. "well maybe I can help you find something, what are you feeling? fantasy? drama? romance...?" Harry offers, emphasising his last suggestion. "if you must, I'm actually after something that's not so happily ever after, fairytale ending, everybody is happy chappy. no thank you" Harry furrows his brows at the desired result, his mind ponders back to his drunken confession on how he believes he doesn't deserve to be happy, he wishes the angel could stand by his real beliefs, the same beliefs he shared last year, to love and to be loved. Harry is conflicted, does he support Louis and help him find heart breaking stories or does he try to change his mind. "you deserve happily ever after" Harry braved even embracing the angel into a hug, Louis quickly snuggles in the warm embrace before stepping out. "I know that" he ridicules at the strange information, the statement hitting him harder as he questions what he really deserves, he shakes his head of the busy bouncing thoughts. 

"are you done, babe?" Richard asks although physically embracing Louis, his genuine care for the boy is absent. Louis starts buzzing when he sees a mini gift bag, "yes, babe" Louis confirms lovingly, Harry can't help but scoff at the nickname they've coined for the other. "we've still got time to kill, did you want to just keep looking around in the meantime" Richard casually suggestions, "sounds good, babe. Harry did you want come?" Louis turns to the mildly irritated boy, Harry stunned by the invitation, he contemplates whether 3rd wheeling the couple would do good for him, however he still needs to figure what to buy for the sweet creature. sure he could buy him every book with fairytale endings just to remind him how obtainable they are, wait that's not a bad idea. think, harry, think, iconic romantic literature...Romeo and Juliet!...end up killing themselves...Jane Eyre? Edward's blinded...The Notebook? they die in each others arms. curse writers and their flawed conclusions, how is Harry meant to convince Louis now that he too can obtain a fairytale ending if such a thing doesn't exist. "Harry?" Louis waves his able hand in front Harry's glassed eyes, "oh, sure" he answers mindlessly, Harry winces as he is about to endure endless displays of flirting from the couple, he lags behind the pair as they remain stuck to one another. Louis paused detaching from Richard, he expected his boyfriend to wait for him but instead continues to stead, he tries not to let his vulnerability get the best of him, this damsel is not in distress. Harry gratefully smiles for delaying himself so he could accompany him, "I really hope you do start reading again, I can see that you miss it" Harry quietly encourages, "well, I'm reading textbooks for university, so it's not like I've completely stopped" Louis tries to dull the severity of his starvation for the simple hobby he once enjoyed.

Louis' eyes peer at the dazzling jewellery, some holding significant relevance to 'happy endings', this only warms harry's heart as he observes the angel sparkling. Whilst Richard is contemplating between two golden plated watches, Louis turns to signal his boyfriend to notify him of matching charm bracelets that could band the pair together in a visual and material sense. Retracts from the gesture as his mind races for many reasons 1.) he's already bought a gift 2.) he certainly doesn't deserve two 3.) how is he meant to wear the bracelet when he'll be wearing a snazzy new watch. Louis yelps when he notices Harry witnessed the embarrassing spectacle. Louis just wanders away from the cabinet, shaking his head disappointed at his overwhelming entitlement. Richard finally concludes his sale, the sales assistant farewells him, Richard winking at her flirtatiously, Harry clenching his fist tightly at the unfaithful sight. "how can I help you" the sales assistant chirped to Harry, without hesitation, "yes, can I grab those two bracelets" he pleasantly asks, boy, he can't wait to see the look on Louis' face when he sees the diamond encrusted jewellery gifted to him. Who's boyfriend material? Harry is! "that'll be $350, thank you" Harry is floored by the amount but reasons with himself that Louis is priceless, a few hundreds of dollars here and there doesn't even compare. in fact, Harry believes he should now source another gift fit for the angel, consider it his make up gift for last year.

"hello, sweetie. how'd you go finding your impactful gift" Anne sweeps in from behind her hobbling son. "amazing! I got gift 1" Harry announced shuffling his hand in the bag to retrieve the present, he peels the midnight blue velour case to reveal the matching bracelets. Anne gasps at the bedazzlements, "Harry, these are gorgeous!" Anne's fingers glide over the silvery shine, Harry snapping the case into the bag and handing parcel to his mum. The Tomlinson Family approach the Styles bunch, "well if it isn't the Styleseses" Jay trails, David rolls his eyes embarrassed and Louis shaking his head disapprovingly as he clings on Richard's parka. "mum, stop. you're so embarrassing" David murmured, Jay isn't rattled by her youngest son's statement. "shall we all go for a bevy at the pub, rest our weary feet" Jay suggests. "I could indeed use a glass of wine" Anne projected. "unlike you old farts, I'm a bundle of energy. I'm going to decline to a good old pint, I know how responsible, please hold your flattery. so, enjoy" David rambles on before preparing to jet off, Harry's brows furrow at what the urgency could be, Louis narrowed his eyes suspicious. "suit yourself, this old farts having a martini" Jay cheered as she embarrassingly jigged to the pub just outside the shopping complex. The rest followed, Harry being pulled back with David. "wow, careful. I'm injured, remember" Harry hissed, "you should be more careful" David teased, Harry's eyes rolled intensely just as he was about to muster up a come back, "okay, so you're obviously planning a prank, but could you do me a favour?" Louis interrupts, Harry is already foolishly nodding, Louis scoffs dismissing Harry completely ready to detail the instructions to David. "I don't do fa-" David started, "ill pay you" Louis persuaded, "I'm suddenly taking commissions" David declared enthusiastically. "okay, so I haven't had a chance to buy Richard's present but all you have to do is go to the department store and ask the lady which watch the man didnt buy and then buy that one, do I make myself clear" Louis stressed, his credit card pinch between his fingers, David eyes it off hungrily. "yeah, yeah" David dismisses reaching for the card, he pockets the plastic. "I'm making a terrible mistake, aren't I?" Louis groaned, "you don't trust me?" David charmed innocently, "no" both Louis and Harry conclude, "ouch" David winced falsely, the synchronised pair share an awkward smile. "don't fuck this up for me?" Louis threatened through his teeth before galloping back to the group, even his harsh side is so precious to Harry. 

"so you're getting Louis a gift this year, right?" David pressed, Harry chuckled at the boys investment. "I've got him two" Harry proudly announced, David nods his head impressed. "what did you get him?" David asks as he spins around, his eyes glued to a group of girls, he nods cockily to the party. "well, I've only got one at the moment. I noticed him looking at these matching bracelets..." Harry trailed off, "psh, is he a teenage girl? braid my hair while were at it" David scoffed the taunting. "so I got him those, now I just don't know what my second gift is. I mean I saw him in the book shop and id love to buy him books but he's in a bit of phase of not believing happy ever after. I wouldn't want to offend him, if it was something sensitive to his current beliefs. I can tell he's missing reading, but I can't just buy him any book. do you see the predicament I'm in" Harry stresses, David chuckles at Harry's overwhelming thought process. "just buy him a gift card" David casually suggests, "are you serious, people by gift cards for when they can't be bothered to put though into a gift, that is not the impression I'm going for. it's almost like I need to by him something that'll encourage him to start reading again...a bookcase" Harry concludes, David snorts ridiculously. "I buy him a bookcase, then he'll feel encouraged to fill it up with books!" Harry enthused, David is in hysterics. "that's so fucking extra, he'll fucking love it" David approves. "but how am I going to discreetly get a bookcase on the bus back to the lodge" Harry wondered, still persistent in his plan.

"what can I do for you boys?" A middle aged greying man approached the two gawking boys, the sight of the engraved timbre was miraculously beautiful. "yes, id like to grab this bookcase" harry excitably ordered, "okay, would you like it flat-packed or assembled and delivered" Harry's mind races, if he gets it flat-packed they could spend time together building it, if he gets it assembled and delivered it will be a grand spectacle. he's torn. both could be really heart warming. "flat-packed and delivered" Harry opts for, its not as if he would stowaway an obnoxiously large bookcase on the bus, besides he gets the best of both worlds when inevitably the gift will still be the biggest present under that tree regardless of its form. "excellent, we can get it delivered by tonight" the man beamed, harry is buzzing with anticipation. boy, he can not wait to see Louis' face when he see's his gift. "perfect".

Harry doesn't flinch as their eyes meet from the mess hall table, Louis however looks away embarrassed at the sneaky glance. "Attention everyone, attention please" Marlene stood on a milk crate, clanging a knife to a champagne flute. the mess hall quietened down as stools squeaked as patrons turn to the lodge host. "it is with great pleasure that I announce the lodge will remain open until New Years Day, complimentary nights from the 25th to the 1st, and you're all invited to Anne and Roberts wedding on the 29th, and of course a grand firework spectacular on the 31st. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from Woodlands Lodge" Marlene announced, the mess hall uproars with cheers of ecstasy and excitement. "the weddings not tomorrow?" Jay turns to Anne and Robert in concern. "yes, we asked if we could push it back and thankfully she agreed, she'd been wanting for ages to have the lodge's open days extend to New Years but feared their would be nothing to do within the week, what's more exciting than a wedding" Anne explained, "what made you want to change the date in the first place" Jay gently asked mildly bummed that she has wait longer for the romantic ceremony. "well it was Harry who'd ask me if we could change it, so you can all thank him for extending your vacation" Jay turns to Harry surprised, "what is your reason of depriving me from my bridesmaid fantasy for a few more days" Jay jokingly teased to harry, both Tomlinson boys shutter at the dramatic performance, harry chuckles endearingly. "your son" he answers crisply, their expressions fall to shock. "wow, thanks Harry for extending this holiday for me" David charms cockily, "not you" Harry scoffs. The ambiance swelled with anticipation as Louis and Harry finally meet eye contact. "me?" Louis timidly asks, Harry grins proudly, he runs his hands through his hair attempting to hide his blush. "yep" he confirmed, Louis embarrassingly shuffles in his seat at the unwanted attention, a roaring blush lands upon his cheeks at the grand gesture, its too much for the sweet creature as his thoughts run through the possibilities as to why he did the deed. The families coo at the pair, Richard doesn't completely understand the severity of the sacrifice, he's not persistent on finding out why either.

Harry feels a vibration in his pocket, he notices the number from the furniture store., he springs from his chair. "excuse for a moment, please" he quickly jogs from the mess hall, David follows at Harry's signal. Louis deflated as the two run off together, his mind automatically believes he's about to be pranked, he's eager to destroy the plan before its even implemented but he can't go alone, he's too vulnerable that way. "okay, so the bookcase is here, they're out the front, I need to swing by my room to grab a few things to make the present just a little bit more special" Harry darted back to his room whilst David went to consult with the delivery. "it doesn't seem fair to toy with my emotions so intensely-" Harry freezes at the sweet twang, "angel" Harry nervously chuckles as he spins around to come face to face with the fuming entity. "that was your plan, get me on a high just so the crash would be more entertaining" Louis steps up too Harry with an intimidating glance, "so what are you up too, honey" Louis sweetly asks, Harry grins at the nickname even if it was instilled with anger. Harry is still floating from the presence of the sweet creature. Louis goes to roam for his devilish brother due to not getting a response, Harry plummets back to earth. He whisks the angel into a tight embrace out of pure panic, "what the hell are you doing" their eyes cross at the intimacy, "nothing to worry about" Harry fails to convict, Louis narrows his azures, making Harry focus more on the beautiful shade of blue. "fine, I don't even care, because as long were like this you too will be pranked" He immaturely pokes his tongue out, Harry is endeared by the childish motion. "were in this together" Harry croaked quietly, Louis can't help but smile. "I actually can't believe you asked your mum to move her wedding date. Her wedding, Harry. One of the biggest days of her life. for what my birthday not be to overshadowed twice" Louis animates even in Harry's tight grasp, "precisely, I could push for the gift ceremony to be move too, if thats what you want" Harry grinned, Louis chuckled. "please, for the love of all that is good, do not do that" Louis urged. "can't make any promises" Harry mumbled, Louis rolling his eyes endearingly.

"gee, some elaborate prank you've guys have got going" Louis bounced around in Harry's grip in which he has been in for a whole 5 minutes now. "or is it not going to happen because your here" Louis questioned, Harry just shrugs still melting further into the embrace, enjoying the light vibration from his every word, humming contently. "hmm, not going to break, huh? fine, since were here you can massage my shoulder. It's been fucking killing me" Louis sassed, Louis is shocked when he actually feels Harry's thumbs circle his upper back. Louis softly moans with every squeeze, Harry smirks as he reminisces of the steamy encounter last night, he soon remembered he'd left his mark on the boy, he wish there was a way to check for the hickey. "ouch" Louis winces at the pressure, "oh shit, are you okay, I'm so sorry" Harry huffed apologetically. Louis giggled amused at Harry's frantic nature, pressing their foreheads together, "it's okay" Louis reassured gently. Harry is left breathless, he could honestly stay this way forever. honestly, Louis feels the same, it feels so real. "group hug!" David cheered before embracing the two boys, "and kiss!" he pushes there heads closer together both jarring their jaws, their lips peck past one another, all three boys gasp in shock. "bro, you just kissed" David announced, Louis awkwardly scurries away back to the mess hall. "where the hell is the gift" harry gritted, "don't stress, I've place it behind the tree" David reassured.


	24. 3.6

Louis pauses on the steps that cascade to the sunken lobby lounge, smirks amused as he sees an exhausted snoozing Harry collapsed on the leather couch. He continues his trot down, his eyes land on the marker on the oak craved table. he snatches the Texta that holds the midnight ink that'll illustrate Harry's humiliating fate, he bites the cap off, readying the pen between his fingers. "this is for the time you..." Louis paused as he contemplated the awful pranks that were inflicted on him. the time Harry braved a mountain with him weighing and slowing him down, his adorable curation of hangover quick fixes. come to think of it Harry's always redeemed himself if he's ever wrong the boy, well except this very day a year ago when he didn't give him a gift. Louis shakes his head at the petty excuse for revenge, he didn't have to get him a present, its not like he's really his boyfriend. he sure has been nailing the whole boyfriend act though, Louis' not going to lie he's had a blast playing along. Louis makes himself at home by Harry's face, feeling the light gushes of his soft snores. He intertwines his fingers with Harry's hand that lazed over the edge, unlinking them and resting it in his palm. the markers swivels gently onto Harry's backhand, completing little doodles of hearts, he bites his tongue as he concentrates on making the lovey dovey design balanced. he contorts harry's hand to view the completed sign, his eyes flicker to a drowsily awake Harry, Louis nearly jumps from his skin when he's been caught. "uh, good morning, why're you up so early" Louis springs to his feet, dismissing the marker frantically. Harry admires the angelic masterpiece, he chuckles endeared by the sweet sketching. "happy birthday, angel" Harry croaked avoiding to spill the reasoning of his early attendance to the lobby, Louis shuffles confused. "thank you" he stutters hesitantly, Harry gushes at the saccharine sight. Harry turns towards the large clock that sways by the fire, "its 4:30am, why on earth is my sweet angel awake" Harry urged taking in the snugly angel again. Louis returns to the homely spot on the carpet in which he created his masterpiece on Harry's flesh. "I might be a little too keen for gift ceremony" Louis embarrassingly confessed, his eyes jumped to the slight smearing of drawing. without hesitation he grabs Harry's hand, moistening the bud of his thumb and correct the smudge, he reaches for the marker once again but yields when he registers Harry's glancing. "an artist should always sign their work" Harry charmed, Louis contemplates the motion, opting for a subtle A to claim his illustration. "for angel" he whispered and at that very moment the sweet creature didn't only just claim his artwork, he claimed Harry's heart. Harry gushes at the gently delivered statement that held heavy sentiment, louis giggled at the reaction. 

"would you like tea?" Louis perked up steading to his feet, galloping to the kitchenette that occupied the lobby. Harry sits up, preparing his crutches to join the enthusiastic angel with the rows of coffee filled canisters and boxes of tea sachets. "don't stress, I've got it" Louis calls out as he watches Harry assemble himself able. Harry manages to get himself to the kitchenette in conclusion of Louis making the tea. the angel rolls his eyes at the stubborn boy, "let's sit by the window, saves you walking down the steps again" Louis suggested delaying his way to a quaint bench created from a thick slab of sliced forestry. Louis swoon resting his head on Harry's shoulder once he had joined, this is bliss for the both of them. "I'm so excited to see what I got" Louis buzzed, Harry detecting his nosy energy well and truly before the announcement, the angel's radiance that he oh so adores. "from me?" Harry takes a casual sip from his tea, Louis turns in surprise, Harry can't help but smirk into the teacup. "you got me a gift" he breathed out, Harry shrugs lowering his cup to his saucer. "I'm sorry, harry. I didn't get you anything, I hope thats okay" Louis stressed, Harry laced an arm around the buzzing creature's waist, the angel noticeably relaxing into the touch. "its more than okay, I don't expect presents from you, it's your birthday, you're the one that gets gifts" Harry light-heartedly reminded, "its a birthday present?" Louis pressed at the thoughtful intention. "why its only the most important holiday in the world" Harry stated with a charming grin. "my birthday?" Louis' furrowed his brows amused. Harry nods foolishly turning to get lost in those baby blues. "gosh, you're an idiot" Louis chuckles. 

Harry's smile fell. He is absolutely floating in space at the scene before him, "what's wrong" Louis shuffles uncomfortable. "you look absolutely angelic, I just want to kiss you" Harry gushes not thinking of the consequences. "sorry" Harry retracts when the sweet creature spirals into deep thought. "it's okay, nothing you can do about it, I'm just gorgeous" Louis humoured, "yes you are" Harry's bottom lip meet with his two front teeth, the angel has the most beautiful smile. "I was joking" Louis emphasised, still amused by the strung boy. "I was not" Harry breathed his eyes flickering to Louis' lips. Louis turns to the peeking sunset to avoid the consequences of Harry's lack of self control, trusty trick comes into play at this time and moment. "what's your one wish that money can't buy" Louis trailed, his eyes remain shut. Harry breaths out turning to the sunrise too, he contemplates his truest desire. "I think someone to be there, a support network, a rock, a pillar, someone who keeps you grounded and loves you no matter what. People are too caught in themselves these days, its okay to support others dreams too" Harry confidently conjured, Louis' lids raise. he turns to Harry with a deep contemplation, "yeah" is all louis can manage to exhale, this is clearly Louis' moment of when Harry claimed his heart. "what about you" Harry turns to the stunned angel, his body overcoming with electricity when he catches the sweet creature eyeing off his lips. "pretty much the same" Louis stated distracted, Harry's gaze fall upon Louis' lips. with the euphoric atmosphere plus their beautiful mutual confessions and their drunken sleepiness, their lips connect with a raging fire that does not compete with lobby fire or even the sun. Their lips make magic as they part, Harry can not believe he is finally kissing Louis fucking Tomlinson, after wanting to for so long. Louis has never felt such a passionate connection, he can only pray its mutual. Harry reaches to complete the embrace, he straddles the bench, delicately pinching the angel's waist to join him in deepening the connection. Louis follows with the suggestion, instead rises onto his knees, cupping Harry's face with his able arm as he balances. he plants one foot on the ground for more stability in the floaty moment. Harry launches up from the seat his hands hang lowly on Louis' back, Louis shuffles forward to close off the distance. Harry's hand splay to cover the entire volume of Louis' bum, his pelvis jerking forward in surprise, Harry grunts at the pleasing contact. Louis' blushed as the two become flustered and simmer to a stop. "I want to give you a gift now" Harry puffed, both boys meet glassy eyed. "you got me more than one thing" Louis huffed in confusion. "of course, why does that surprise you" Harry pecks Louis' lips once more as if to stop the spill of how he doesn't deserve such niceties, Louis couldn't answer anyhow, Harry would just remind him that he deserves the world, the heavens, the galaxies. 

Harry returns in a giddy buzz, he straddles the bench once again, Louis joins by crossing his legs on the oak surface. Harry hands Louis a cute little gift bag, he's endeared by the present. he fetches the velour case, his smile falls and his heart gallops, Louis opens the box to beam at the bracelets he'd been eyeing off. Louis embraces Harry completely, his shoulder mildly agitated but complete worth showing the gratitude. Harry melts into the hug with a swoon, Louis retracts taking in the sight once again. "happy birthday" Harry murmured softly, "this is the best birthday and it's not even 6am yet" Louis gushes in high spirit, "did you want me to put it on you" Harry delicately asked grabbing the box from his grasp gently. Louis is stunned as the dazzling jewellery sparkles as it is laced around his wrist by harry, he clasps the jewellery without taking his eyes off the beaming angel, he intertwines his fingers with Louis' in conclusion. Louis dives for a gratitude filled kiss, he pauses when he spots David isolated with shock as he takes in the flirty scene. Louis retracts completely stepping away from the bench, overwhelming embarrassment and guilt fills him. "morning, lovers" David cheered, Harry huffs annoyed at the devils presence. "morning" Harry reluctantly snarls, "why're you up" Louis intensely interrogates, David steps back intimidated by his older sibling. "I woke up wondering where the hell everyone disappeared to, I figured Richard would be with you...clearly I am mistaken" David grinned at the flustered annoyed pair. "where's Richard?" Louis asks concerned, David shrugs nonchalant. Louis' thoughts scurry with confusion, he tries to reassure himself its too do with his gift. All good boyfriends get up early to ensure their loved one's present is perfect, Harry did, so surely Richard did. "so you two..." David ambiguously trailed, "shit" Louis huffs under his breath, his breathing became frantic. 

Patrons began to spill into the lobby, Louis purposefully distances himself from Harry. the word cheater screaming in his head, how could he let a stupid little prank get the better of him, now he's a worthless cheater. The Tomlinson family is now bunched together, Richard sits beside Louis with a tired grumble, Louis presses his lips intensely to Richard's lips, Richard goes along for the ride. Rachel's fiery locks aren't the only thing red about her, she's certainly seeing red with the spectacle in front of her. "shall we begin" Marlene jingled with her jolly red hat. Harry's eyes don't leave the nervous angel as he fidgets with each individual charm, a boat; to conquer the mighty storms together, an anchor; to keep each other grounded, a heart; to represent the infinite love he has for the sweet creature, a compass; to always bring them back home to each other, a key; to the hideaway that is harry's heart. Louis' anxious nature melts into a content lovestruck nature as he revises the charms, flickers to Harry momentarily and of course harry is watching him, he quickly turns away embarrassed. dear god, please don't make it true, he couldn't possibly be falling for Harry could he. "thanks mum" Harry embraces his mother gratefully and Louis is mush at the sight, he loves his family and that's just one thing that there is to love about him. Harry's hands gloss over the leather bonded book, "your old lyrics notebook is falling to bits thought it would be about time you got a new one" Anne explained thoughtfully, lodge patrons cooed at the sentiment. "The Tomlinson's!" Marlene ecstatically cheered, Louis shuffled excitably in his seat awaiting the thoughtful gift his boyfriend had bought him. Louis turns to David, "where's the watch?" Louis whispered discreetly. "the what?" David shakes from his trance on Rachel, "the watch! I told you to buy for Richard!" Louis stressed, David's face full with a guilty expression. Louis boiled at the sight, "and that concludes the Tomlinson's" Louis simmered down at Marlene's statement. Louis turns to Richard whom doesn't seem phased in the slightest, his heart shatters at the fact his own boyfriend didn't buy him a gift, he bites back his tears on what has to be the worst birthday of his living days. "actually, I have a one more present for a Tomlinson" Harry piped up too rescue the heartbroken angel, Louis had completely forgotten about Harry's confession of buying a multitude of gifts for him. meanwhile Louis is deep in his thoughts harry had made himself over the boy, he reaches out for his hand to lead him his next gift. Louis's eyes grazed the now dried up loving designs on his hand, the A seems to taunt him. He leads him to the large festively wrapped slab, Louis tucks his hands coyly into his sleeves flattered by the sizeable present. "go on open it" Harry grinned charmingly, Louis had momentarily forgotten his heartbreak as he tears the paper. he takes in the gift, his expression fluidly runs with confusion to awe to fond. "I was hoping we could assemble it together, I thought that would be fun" Harry stuttered shyly, "I love it, thank you" Louis brought Harry into a hug, in that brief moment they try to soak up each others affection, unbothered by the onlooking eyes.

The ceremony had concluded and families had leisured back to their cabins or roam the lobby hands grasped around cocoa laced beverages. Harry and Louis are sat by the crackling fire, Harry swoons as Louis challenges the complexity of the instructional spread. "okay, so part A1 connects to A2, theres more, hold up" Louis grunts as the guide unfolds more and more, Louis pauses when he sees a shiny plastic red card attached, He peels it off the tap nipping at the printed text, wiping it clean. "oh shit, guess we'll have to just figure that part out" Louis shrugs, his fingers flick over the card. "$50, bloody hell, Harry. thank you" He warmly smiled, Harry beams at the sight of the content beauty. "To: DESERVE. what does that mean?" Louis read confused, Harry shrugs. Louis continues hesitantly, "okay, lets organise the parts" Louis pauses when he sees 2 more gift cards taped to the bookshelf parts. he reads the back of them, "To: EVER. To: YOU. oh, its like a secret message, I have to figure it out, right?" Louis clued, Harry nods his head at the bright angel. Louis begins flipping over the wooden shelves eager to crack the code. "To: ANGEL...To: HAPPILY...To: AFTER" he seats back down on the floor beside Harry he lays the cards out, his fingers sporadically trialling different combinations. "you deserve happily ever after, angel?" Louis turns to Harry for confirmation, Harry nodding in awe. Louis excitedly returns back to the message, his eyes graze of the amounts as he reads along again, $50, $50, $50, $50, $50, $100. "Harry...you must've spent at least $1000 on me" Louis chokes up at the comprehension, he bundles up the gift cards frantically, "I can't accept all this" Louis urges for Harry to confiscate the gift. "but you deserve it" Harry organises the cards back into its intended order. Louis revises the sentiment, you deserve happily ever after, angel.

The crowd thins out as the sky dulls to a glowing evening beam, with great difficulty and greater persistence the two injured young adults complete the wooden feature. "finally" Louis huffed, he nods his head impressed at the final result, turning to harry to see if he agrees with his content, only he finds the boy fondly smiling at the sweet creature. "I can't believe we actually finished it" Louis continues attempting dulling the romantic gazing on Harry's part. "of course, you know why?" Harry gently croaked, "why?" Louis softly cooed, "because we were in it together" Harry reminded, a blush rushing to Louis cheeks. "I should probably go see where Richard is" Louis deflated as he scurries off to pursue the task. Harry is disappointed by the abandonment but not at all mad at the sweet creature, he doesn't think he could ever get furious with the angel. Harry wallows back to his room, his new leather bound lyrics book in his trusty hold. he ditches the crutches and laces the guitar around his body, spreading onto his bed spread. he flickers to the incomplete lyrics of the ditty he intended to gift the boy today, since that task proved more difficult than he thought with the unexpected obstacle that he likes to refer to as an ungrateful prick, he decides he is going to complete the song before New Years, he's feeling inspired with all the great moments he's shared with the angel the past few days. Harry taps his pick against his guitar as he tries to conjure up some new lyrics, why is he stumped, when he's with the angel its just endless poetry in his head but knowing he's with Richard now his words and feelings are stubborn and shy. "how was I meant to know that!" his ears prick at the commotion taking place, "I literally told you we go to this ski lodge for my birthday, there's a gift giving ceremony on my birthday day" Louis bites back his anger, "I'm new this whole bi thing" Richard excuses, "you mean buying thing?" Louis asks confused by the statement, "no, I've bought gifts, this whole bisexual thing is confusing" he rambles, Louis simmers with mild frustration, "its no different than if you were with a girl- you know what it's fine" Louis composes himself, "just give me some space, okay" Richard abandoned Louis in the hallway, Louis' eyes pool with tears. Harry peaks out to find the dishearten creature, Louis turn to find Harry, quickly wiping his tears. "are you okay?" Harry cautiously approaches the weeping angel, "couldn't be better" Louis fibbed, "excuse me while I go find a hiding place, if only the lake didn't freeze over could've rowed my way out of this mess" he concluding trying to escape from Harry's dangerously welcoming aura. "if you wanting to hide for a bit you're more than welcome to hang with me, I'm just jamming if you're okay with a bit of background music" harry warmly offers, Louis shuffles with unease. "sounds like personal you time I wouldn't want to intrude" Louis gently declines, "no, by all means, always in great company with you" Harry playfully twirls the contemplating angel into happiness and also harry's arms, but Louis can't seem to pick the two part anymore. "sounds perfect" Louis accepts the offer. 

Harry twiddles away at his guitar, pencilling in the concrete lyrics for I Want To Write You A Song, "I want to write you a song, one as beautiful as you are a sweet, with just a hint of pain for the feeling that I get when you are gone, I want to write you a song" he continues to pen the next verse into his gifted journal. "hey that's my song" Louis excited, Harry's eyes raise from his messy penmanship to the excited angel with a confused glance, so he remembers that night? how much does he remember? is the song really that impactful that it pierced through Louis' blind faced drunkiness. "sorry, I mean not my song, its your song, I didn't mean to discredit your hard work, but you played that for me, I think" Louis quietens himself from his embarrassing tangent. "I don't mind you calling it that, I did write it for you" Harry comforted, Harry does ask if he can recall the entire because he's unsure if he can go about bouncing back from the awkward conversation. "oh that reminds me" Harry de-robes of his coat, pulling the sleeves in the right way and handing it to Louis, "here you go, hows this for a hiding place" Harry charmed, Louis graciously accepts putting the larger coat on himself, Harry swoons at the adorable sight. "thanks, Harry. you're so good to me and I don't know why" Louis snuggled into the coat, Harry wants to say it, those three words but is cowards out, instead he shrugs to satisfy the angel with some kind of a response. like a brilliance of magic, he struck with inspiration the sonnets, ballads and odes race through his head, he quickly pens down the sentiments. "I want to build you a boat, one as strong as you are free, so anytime you think that your heart is gonna sink, you know it won't, I want to build you a boat" Louis watched as the matching bracelet glistening on Harry's wrists as he plucks. "finally! that part had me stumped, I think you might just be my muse" Harry confessed charmingly, "only if you can be my hideaway" Louis mischievously proposed back, gaining close intimacy with the musician, they both chuckle at the statements. Harry inches in to kiss the angel once again, Louis backs away before the damage is done, pushing resistantly on his chest to stop him from the motion, Harry sits back discouraged. "Harry, I don't cheat...especially on something I don't even know is real" Louis painfully stated not breaking eye contact with the loved up boy. He sighs in compliance, nodding his head in agreement. "I've been the absolute worst boyfriend" he deflated, "you're doing your absolute best, its not your fault he's an asshole" Harry sternly reminded, "you can have those opinions all you want but it doesn't make it true. besides, here I am selfishly trying to rekindle my love for reading when I should've spent the time apart looking for his present, that was my first mistake, my second was leaving it up too you two to buy his present. I wouldn't be surprised if you did it on purpose just to get him to break up with me, well that backfired because he didn't get me anything either. but at least were fighting, so you must be happy. because as long as I'm unhappy, you two can get a cheap laugh. I mean interesting approach to buy me multiple gifts, seems a little excessive for a prank, no? I mean you spent a pretty decent amount, what like a grand, on me just for me to be happy for a few hours and then crash and burn when my boyfriend is mad at me? I mean why is that you guys put more thought into your fucking pranks than Richard does with me at all, I honestly can't figure it out, am I just one big joke?" Louis' cheeks begin to stream with tears, he's seen the angel cry before this seems more taxing on the poor angel, those are a lot of bottled up emotions he's just poured out. Harry removes his guitar and embraces the sobbing sweet creature. "I'm sorry" Louis sniffed the apology, disgusted at his absurd behaviour, Harry squeezed him tighter to remind him that he isn't an inconvenience to the boy. "your happiness is the most important thing, more important than any present, given or received, the most important person you need to make happy is yourself" Harry chorused sympathetically.


	25. 3.7

Harry is in absolute awe when he finds the angel peacefully in his grasp, he squeezes the snoozing creature closer, he shuffles awake mildly irritated by the adjustment, Louis glares at Harry with furrowed brows, his lids fluttering shortly after, not completely ready to embrace the world. "morning angel" Harry croaked, "not yet" Louis grumbled shuffling closer to Harry, his eyes squeezed shut. Harry chuckles softly, a smirk growing on Louis lips. Harry runs his hands delicately up Louis back, he seems to illustrating words or picture. Louis' eyes pierce open at the tender touch, he hums contently when he meets with Harry's emerald eyes. "now?" Harry humoured quietly, Louis rolled his tired eyes, scoffing a laugh as he nudges away from Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the Angel stalk to his jeans, he feasts on his figure as he bends for the denim article, his lips part as his breath abandons him. he jigs into his jeans, Harry bites his bottom lip amorously, all he can think is merry Christmas to me, Louis catches the steamy gawking. "you might want to hurry or you'll miss out on breakfast" Louis mused as Harry lazes leisurely in no hurry to peel from the sight, Harry doesn't flinch at the statement still under some enchantment. "earth to Harry" Louis waves finally breaking his state, he gushes out heavily as he returns from the spacey state. "what are you doing to me, Angel" he runs his hands through his hair flustered with foggy thoughts, "trying to get you out of bed, honey" Louis teased, Harry can't help but smirk at the nickname, he knows he does it too mock the excessive pet naming he does for the angel, but he kind of enjoys the taunting. "why don't you come back to bed" Harry charmed smoothing duvet out for Louis too make home under, "I'm already dressed" Louis reasoned, "I can help with that" Harry flashed a charismatic grin, Louis leans against the doorframe admiring the flirty bed bug, a flash of contemplation runs in his gaze before shaking his head disapprovingly with a smirk, he dips out of the room quickly. Harry's brows sky rocket as his brain runs with the thought that Louis would've momentarily let him undress the boy, he pants at the mental image. 

"so did Richard ask about me last night" Louis timidly asks a distracted David, "David" he spat irritably, "huh?" David expression falls from glassy eyed content to utter chagrin. "I said did Richard ask about me last night?" Louis repeated through pinched teeth. "I don't know, I spent the night at Rachel's" his mind creeps back into a steamy daze, Louis growled annoyed at his unhelpful sibling. He stabs his forked annoyed into his eggs, turning to see an energetic Harry, he startles the poor angel, his expression softens as the 18 year old bounces with excited energy, eager to announce something. "so..." Harry quickly straddles the bench Louis occupied inching closely to the sweet creature, Louis turns to give Harry his undivided attention, Harry gets enthralled into those baby blues. "should I leave you two alone" David smugly remarks, "yes" Harry answers with conviction, Louis is surprised by the straight-forwardness to his younger brother. "I'm getting more scrambled eggs, peace" David strides for the buffet queue. "so, I was thinking about how much I actually ended up spending on you and I've appeared to under met your expectations. I spent a total of 994.99 pounds, leaving me 5.01 pounds short of your satisfaction." Harry recalls from his previous calculation, Louis chuckles endeared by the presentation, Harry swoons at the reaction. "and so I thought of how I could make it up too you, I thought maybe buying you a coffee but that still leaves me 51 pence short and its only temporary, I wanted to give you something physical that'll remind you of me" Harry continued, he removes his hands from behind his back, "so the best I could think was to gift you my old lyrics journal" Harry gently hands the deteriorating book to Louis, Harry worries that the books aesthetic will dull the appeal. "if it helps the original retail price was 10 pounds, although its probably lost all its value and I'm sure the songs aren't worth much but the person their about is priceless in my eyes" Harry tried to rescue the sentiments value, Louis is still awestruck at the gesture. "are you sure you want to give me your lyrics journal, its a very personal item" Louis stressed trying to force the journal back into Harry's grasp. "I couldn't think of a better use than you having it" Harry genuinely trailed softly so only the two of them could hear, placing his hands tenderly over Louis. they share an electric stare, "well, thank you the, that's really thoughtful. I mean, thanks so much for all the gifts, the bracelet, the bookshelf, the song. it's all really lovely" Louis blush at the affectionate consideration, he's never felt more appreciated. "you deserve the best birthday" Harry quietly croaked, "well, at least most it was" Louis faked a smile to hide his hurt Richard had inflicted. Harry running on a dreamy fuse swoops into give Louis a comforting peck, Louis quickly turned away, harry pausing remembering Louis' words. Harry's not willing to put Louis in a worse mood just for him to have a taste of the angel. 

"I'm genuinely shocked. thought you would be snogging it on" David teased returning to the pair with a mountainous slush of egg. this makes Louis feel worse about rejecting Harry's smooch, they both shuffle awkwardly on the bench. "here, let me help" David leans over with the taunting forestry pinched between his fingers. "I don't think so, David" Harry gently reassured that his teases are not welcomed presently. "what, its not like you guys haven't kissed before" David sat back irritated, Louis tensed up at the comment. "id hardly call the other night a kiss" Louis embarrassingly trailed, unsure of how much of the intimate moment he had caught yesterday morning, whether he'd actually saw them making out or just saw louis go in for round 2. Louis scrunches his nose at the busy thoughts, from the looks of his brothers confused expression he seems to be safe. "I was talking about the sleepover, I caught you two making out" David smirked, Harry's teeth audibly grind as Louis' face drains of all colour. "David! shut up! we didn't kiss, don't stress" Harry calmly reassured Louis whom is unable to take the advice. "I literally walked in on the two of you eating each others faces" David rattles off confused, Louis actually chokes at the information. "David, be quiet. we didn't kiss, we..." Harry became flustered as he reminisces on the steamy altercation, how does he explain the situation. "quit trying to save your ego-" David bursts in, "we didn't kiss, I can explain" Harry cut the younger sibling off in a major frazzle. "yes, do. I want to know everything" Louis spat sternly awaiting the details. "everything?" Harry gulped as Louis nods with a raised brow. cue insurance in embarrassing himself in front of his crush, can he drown himself in alcohol instead of detailing the intimate endeavour. Louis huffed with impatience, "well...david had left to get more snacks..." Harry began, "and alcohol got the best of us...and uh next thing I know id your straddling me, ahem, and uh you insisted we just talked so we wouldn't, soijustgaveyouahickeyinstead, okay, cool" Harry heavily breaths out but the tension in his body lingers, Louis winces at the illustration, the mentioning of the hickey grabs Louis awareness with a burning tingle. Louis is just silent as he can imagine the steamy scene in his mind, Harry is in awe as it is extremely apparent he is doing so. David rolls his eyes as both lovesick boys day-dream the scenario, "why don't you fucking date already" David muttered. Harry snarls quietly at the protruding comment, Louis is still too deep in his fantasy to have register it, his eyes lazed closed as he adds onto the scene his fingernails dinting the leather bound book. Harry would've been so gentle and tender, every touch would be filled with affectionate intention, he can feel the passionate touch just thinking out it. He just has a feeling he'd get everything right, he'd make sure his satisfaction was fulfilled. Louis smirks as his thoughts wonder with steamy illustrations, he shuffles as his imagination becomes a bit much. Harry bites his lip as he watches the angel sway dreamily, Harry's eyes dipping with each curve, barking internally to refrain him from taking the sweet thing in the midst of the mess hall. as amusing as it is too watch David has too put a stop to it. He clears his throat obnoxiously, Harry hums as his attention is webbed by David, Louis quietly grumbles a throaty groan still laced in is heated dream, Harry beams at the effect he has Louis proudly and boastfully gesturing too David whom is not having a bar of it anymore, harry retracts from his excitement. "uh, Lou" Harry tries to waver the boy back to reality, "yeah" Louis sounds with a cocktail between a moan and a standard conversational voice, turns to Harry in a glassy eyed daze, Harry pants as he eyes off the angel's delicious lips, Louis breath hitches as he registers his surroundings. Louis face burns with embarrassment, "excuse me" he timidly croaked as he removes himself from the awkward situation, Harry pinches at his t-shirt to calm the burning inferno inside, David chuckles at the flustered mess Harry has become. 

"Louis, can we talk" Richard clasps onto Harry's journal discarding it onto the table, Louis chases for it momentarily but is brought into a guided embrace by Richard back to the bench with the young pranksters. Louis just wants to run and hide, he's awaiting the dreadful statement that will axe any romantic relations with his fellow university peer. Harry can't help but rush with joy as the prick will no longer be an obstacle in Harry's courting. "I'm really sorry, I haven't been the best boyfriend I could be" Richard announces, Harry scoffs at the obvious statement. Louis shutters at the jealous boys reaction, soon encouraging his boyfriend to continue. "anyway, I want to make it up too you and really build at this thing between us" Richard concludes, Louis gushes at the sentiment. Harry is frozen with spite, he refrains from jumping from his seat and choking the bastard for blatantly stringing the angel along. "that sounds great" Louis exhaled in disbelief, inching in. Richard completes to journey and begins the make out session, Harry couldn't watch the spectacle. David however could and knows Richards investment is not of pure intent. Harry's eyes quickly flicker and his eyes burn on how handsy the sweet creature is being and Harry might actually feel sick. With a gag he lifts himself from the seat, ironically he comes face to face with the lodge nurse, her eyes widened at the sloppy lip exchange. "I need to grab you two for a check up on your injuries" she spat hesitantly, Harry smirks, fate has done it again, simply brought the truthful pairing together. Harry with no remorse tugs Louis away from Richard, the nurse snickering quietly. "be right back, babe" Louis called out, Harry mischievously laces an arm around Louis' waist. He swats it away nervously, looking back only to find David and Richard in a stern conversation. 

in the midst Harry had retrieved the forgotten journal, Harry abruptly hands it too Louis again, sending the angel a threatening smile before striding in aggressively. Louis was taken about by the reckless behaviour almost a complete contrast of how he was only hours ago. Harry foot had already began to be undressed by the nurse when Louis timidly joins Harry on the bed. the tension is thick, so Louis decides to preoccupy himself with Harry's lyrics. Harry smirks as he undertakes the task, Louis scoffs quietly laughs as he reads lyrics from 14/15 year old. "I don't want to make my bed, mum" Louis chuckles as he reads aloud, Harry beams at the entertained angel. He turns the page still trying to contain his laughter from escalating to a bursting nature, Louis smile falls. He holds the book only inches from his nose when he reads the random insert of text.

apologies lyrics journal, this is not a song, but I need to get this out of my head and on too paper, I saw an angel today, I think there's no going back now, he's absolutely precious and i'd do anything for him. 22/12/2010

Louis smirks endeared, his fingers trace over the date that holds so much innocence, merely still a child and too think they're all adults now. He turns the page and is surprised to see the entire lyrics of Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah penned down the page, the borders crammed with pencil etchings of H+L. he continues through the journal completely absorbed forgetting the author sits just by his side, loads of sloppy sonnets, beautiful ballads and overjoyed odes dedicated to the angel, he lands upon I Want To Write You A Song, he pauses thoughtfully before turning the page eager to see more and with that he plummets back to earth. He turns to Harry whom of course by habit lost in the beauty of the sweet creature. "should make a great first addition to my bookshelf" Louis quietly stated, "ill be sure to keep your journal updated as well as mine" Harry cooed the promise.


	26. 3.8

Harry grumbles as he shuffles in his seat, his mood dampened with excessive let down on yesterday. first the reunion of Richard and Louis, which doesn't sound anywhere close to good as Harry and Louis, then his inconvenient crutches are swapped for a ghastly looking plastic boot, at least the angel's mobility has increased Harry noticing the angel's spirit lifted immediately when announced the sling was no longer essential. Harry however can't seem to raise his spirits knowing he has been lodge-bound, being advised from the nurse to avoid snow and any physical activity. How will he intend to win the angel over when he can't physically pry the two apart due too his new found imprisonment. he huffs as he makes his way to the mess hall, his new lyric journal in his grasp. He figures with his forced captivity now is a good time as ever to try and work on this album. he hobbles to the bookshelf he had gifted the angel to find his old journal rests on the top shelf, Harry imagines the length of effort the angel would've had to put in too achieve the high extension. He hums contently as he continues to the mess hall, immediately he rolls his eyes at the cosiness of the pair, he makes his way into the queue, unconsciously sneaking glances. he dispraises Richard as he is more invested in his breakfast than the angel, "would you like some toast, sir" a wait staff offered, cutting Harry's pointed glare short, "yes please, 2, wholemeal" he casually rattles, now back to the disgusting prick and his deserved lambasting. Harry's plate is lightly weighted with the crisp bread, he nods in gratitude before moving to mount eggs onto his plate, he mindlessly does so before confronting the table. he abruptly slams the plate onto the table, purposefully sitting across from Richard. "morning, everyone" Harry spat, piercing his fork into his toast, skidding the knife in an aggressively fashion with a locked intense gaze on Richard. he chomps at the sectioned toast, grinding his teeth in chagrin. Harry would love to take his knife and punch it right into the assholes neck, he grunts as he visualises more murderous acts on the angel's partner. speaking of the beautiful angel, Harry's eyes wander to the sweet creature finding him glaring disapprovingly, "relax" Louis sternly mouthed, amused by Harry's frustration. Harry scoffs with an equally amused grin, he pushes his plate aside and slams his lyric journal onto the table, in a dramatic fashion he flicks the pages flamboyantly, licking his fingers as he prepares a fresh page, he clicks his pen with a snooty expression and begins the aggressive penning. Louis tries to decipher the frustrated scribe's scripting but the writing is illegible. Louis sits back with a narrowed gaze and pout on his lips. Harry is enthralled into a writing trance, his words becoming so fluid, he smirks at the genius lyrics he is mustering up, he swipes his book from the table dismissing the pair in his daze. Louis furrows in confusion as he is seamlessly carried away with his magical brilliance.

"you wait here, babe. ill go get us coffee" Louis cooes as he waits by his gifted bookshelf whilst Richard is eager to dart off to the fiery locked barista. Louis eyes widened as he feels for the notebook, stretching onto his tippy toes to peer onto the shelf. He begins to freak, his heart rate accelerating to an unhealthy pace. He collapses to his knees searching around the shelf frantically, he returns his stance, clutching at his stressed heart as he might've just lost the most important thing in the world. he clasps onto the shelf for stability, his knees could very much give in at this point. his eyes begin to well as he want be able to visit the sentiments anymore. A hand slowly reaches over the whimpering angel and places the book back, Louis snaps around frazzled to find a concerned Harry, Louis' cheeks overcome with a roaring crimson. "new song" Harry whispers smugly as their bodies press together, "already" Louis puffed exhausted from his meaningless chase. "I'm always writing, it doesn't stop, I'm writing an entire song, right now" Harry charmed with a smirk as he keeps his arm rested on the shelf, pinning the flustered angel to the wooden feature."about me?" Louis coyly asks as he wars between floating into the secure embrace of Harry or slipping his way into one of these shelves as an attempt to escape, Harry bites his lip endeared by the angel's state. "is there anything else worth writing about, nothing comes to mind, but ill certainly keep you updated. stay beautiful, angel" Harry's voice richly rumbles in Louis eardrum, Louis magnets to the boy in a stumble subconsciously choosing the option to accept the embrace, he clears his throat awkwardly as he retracts. Harry chuckles amused at the flustered sweet thing. 

"here you go, babe" Louis retracts from investigating the new song, accepting the caffeinated drink with hesitation. "what's wrong, babe" Richard fussed as Louis eyes off the cup. "nothing, I'm just used to getting prank-" Louis began to explain. "I thought you said it was nothing" Richard cut in. "uh yeah, sorry" Louis shakes his head dismissing his error. he takes in the pleasant taste somewhat bored by the traditional taste, the pranks although mentally taxing did spice up Louis' life somewhat. He turns too see one half of the pranking duo on the leather sofa, his pick pressed between his lips as the guitar challenges to find the desire note, Harry twirling the machine head in major concentration. "shall we go sit by that window" Richard points to window in which both Rachel and Harry have an exceptional view of the blood curdling scene, almost immediately Rachel huffs in annoyance as the pair cosy up. Richard sneaks a little peck on Louis lips interrupting his coffee intake, Harry's eyes roll as he continues onto the next string too tune. He begins plucking the young melody he'd created this morning, "you don't un-ugh yuck, flat as a tack" Harry expressed, his face shrivelled with the wonky melody, Louis couldn't help but smile at the comment, Harry makes the necessary adjustments. He quietly plays the upbeat melody, as he solidifies his new creation. his eyes wander to the couple whom are tongue deep in each others throats. Harry begins to play loudly as a tactic to seperate the pair, Louis scrunches his nose as he fails to ignore the interruptive playing, he purposefully invests into the kiss more, firing Harry up, he begins to play the song moderately as she strolls over to the couple. "you don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold his hand" Harry makes his way to the couple, mercilessly squeezing between the pair, straddling the bench facing the infuriated angel. "we were meant to be but a twist a fate" Louis gasps at the obvious lyrics, darting away from the straight forward courting. "made it so you had to walk away" Harry chuckles through the melody. "were on fire, we are on fire, were on fire now" Harry jarringly sings as he scoots off the bench, turning to find Louis sharing a steamy gaze with Richard, he initiates the hot kiss whilst harry repeats the lyrics. the kiss developed and hands are running wildly, Harry strums harder as he orbits the couple. "I don't care what people say when were together, you know I want to be the one who holds you in your sleep, I just want it too be you and I forever, I know you wanna leave" Louis grips onto the guitar neck, ticked off by the phrase, "so baby be with me so happily" Harry gushes out mischievously, stunned by the fierce glare. "for fuck sake, Harry. this is not the time for your stupid little prank, were trying to work things out, can you kindly fuck off" Louis sassed, "you're so cute when your angry" Harry licked his lips at the boiling angel. "just leave me alone" Louis releases his hand from the guitar neck, a string curls and gashes Louis cheek. Harry's mischievous streak comes to an end, he quickly abandons the instrument to look after the sweet creature. "I'm sorry, ill calm down" Harry flustered the apology, yikes, he's really fucked up this time. All of that was just petty and ugly. "goodbye, harry" Louis snarled. Harry retracts from the mess and retreats to his cabin, he is so ashamed of himself.

"David, I've fucked up, holy crap" David was absorbed by his video game, "I might actually have to flee the country and change my name to something ordinary like- David, are you listening?" Harry pause from his irrationality, "I am and David is not ordinary, I'm not ordinary" He mumbled under his breath. "and you sound just like Louis, I have to flee the country" David mocked. Harry huffs frustrated that he isn't warranting David's serious attention, "exactly like Louis, a match made in heaven, what did you do now" David asked switching off his console, proving his commitment. "he's like mad at me, really mad. Worse than last time!" Harry freaked, "calm down, what did you do" David attempts to cool the boy, "I sort of got jealous and I kind of thought I could sweep him away with a new song I wrote for him, but he just got mad and I sort of sliced his cheek with a guitar string. I'm going to vomit at what a disgrace I am" Harry tugs at his hair stressfully. "maybe just cool off the next couple of days-" David suggests, "David, they'll fall in love" Harry emphasised, "believe me, they're not going to fall in love, it's all a scheme to make Rachel jealous" David stated matter of factly. "Poor angel" Harry breaths out, David snickers, "angel" David teased.

Louis stumbles in cupping his cheek, Richard casually strides in locking gazes with David, they hold a furious state in their narrowed eyes. Louis swifts past the two 18 years olds, hurdling the console wires as he does so. Harry watches in complete remorse as the angel scurries to the bathroom. Louis reveals the gash it appears too only be minor, it roars with a bright swollen red as it welts from his cheek. He huffs at the ghastly sight, Harry stumbles to his feet, well foot and boot and accompanies the angel in the bathroom. "it's okay I got this, babe-" Louis quiets himself when his baby blues meet with Harry's emeralds in the mirror. He treats the gash with bacterial ointment, the fluorescent light barred at the top of the mirror really makes the angel's eyes pop. Harry has yet to have spoken mainly because he is enthralled by the sweet gashed creature, Louis shuffles at the awkward presence finding a need to fill the void. "just when I thought I had redeemed my beauty by ridding that eye sore of a sling, this happens, you just want us to be ugly together, don't you" He sassed as his eyes simmer with determination as he pats the cream finely onto his cheek. Together, that sounds wonderful, together. "well, we are in this together, that was the deal" Louis scrunches his nose at the charming come back, why can't the musician just crumble and say the wrong thing for once. Louis swipes past Harry with mighty fury, Harry is isolated with the angelic gush.


	27. 3.9

Harry had to get out of his stuffy room and into the real world as much as he could, or hell tell himself that and not admit that wants to ensure that Richard and Louis don't miraculously fell in love. He watches crestfallen at the flirtatious pair as they build a snowman under the beautiful winter sun, he's peering from a pretty secure spot from a table tucked away in Starbucks. Richard had purposefully situated the pair so Rachel could fume over the scene jealously and so he could sneak glances at the fiery barista. Harry watches as Richard and Rachel share a steamy look that could fog the window perimeters of the glass, Richard shoots her a wink. the Angel only just misses the clandestine gesture, Harry would alert the angel but he has decided to harbour at the younger Tomlinson's advice of taking a moment to register his emotions, he's a little too caught up in his emotions and isn't expressing them safely, inflicting damage onto those he loves. David crunches onto the scene, waving foolishly at the redhead barista, she endearingly waves back at the infatuated boy she's spent the past few nights with. Harry feels guilty that both Tomlinson boys are being wrapped up into illusions of love. David visors his hand to peer deeper into the cafe, if harry's lip reading is correct the boy has just cheered, "hey, there's Harry" he waves spastically whilst harry sinks shamefully in his seat. Louis looks up from his snowy creation, his eyes read with busy thoughts of uncertainty, he gestures to Richard whom isn't too invested in Harry's whereabouts or the flirty connection Louis is trying to embed. Harry observes as he sees Louis point elsewhere, Richard rejects the suggestion with a scold. Louis deflates to an uneasy state, his eyes quickly flicker to harry. Harry decides to retract from the environment, dragging his journal with him shamefully as he slops out of the chair, Louis looks back to find the seat had been ghosted by the stalky lad. 

David runs up too the large viewing window, huffs a breath onto the window, it glazes with frosty exhale, he illustrates 'D + R' onto the glass surface. Rachel's coyly blushes at the gesture, he tucks his hands into his pockets looking away to hide his own roaring flush on his cheeks. Louis softly smiles as Harry's romantic side has rubbed off onto his younger brother, he's just disappointed his brother has won again in love as it appears so effortless. Louis flutters his eyes shut as he fights back the pooling tears, Rachel and David aren't even official and yet they're not shy in displaying their affection, never has Richard initiated anything romantic. Harry on the other hand always surprises the boy with romancing, even in his distasteful act Louis enjoyed the sentiment of Harry writing a song, another song, about him. His extremely well executed and curated gifts, meaning Louis is on his brain all day, running through thoughts kind of similar to ones Louis is having about harry right now. The little things he didn't have to do but did anyway, like cure his hangover and more importantly his sadness. for proving time and time again how good a friend he is by listening to his woes. Harry having the most welcoming embrace you'll never feel at home else where. coining him the silly pet name that Louis' heart clandestinely flutters at, seeing the beauty in him even on his roughest of days, the times Louis catches him in an enchantment because of him. his ability to respect his boundaries...most times, even the times he doesn't and Louis is whisk into his arms the walls crumble to dust anyway, tending to him even if he isn't complete fit for the job, whether a shoulder rub or reaching for sky placed novels. With every kiss igniting a passionate fire he's never felt before in his life. Louis brows furrow as his lips are met with another pair, his eyes spring open as the exchange does not parallel with his previous thought, in fact a complete contrast, ice cold as Richard pinches Louis chin affectionately.

"I'm heading in guys" David calls out, "well head in too, babe" Richard frazzled pathetically. "okay, honey. I mean babe" Louis shakes his head at the error as he clearly still has harry on the brain. Louis spirals as it becomes apparent he is in too deep with his infatuation on harry, an infatuation he's not entirely sure is real, it's all too perfect. Louis has too be more careful, he's never been more vulnerable in his life. Louis could feel his heart become heavy as he spots an absorbed Harry sunken into the leather couch, he's penning something away, he really doesn't stop writing, Louis' heart gallops at the potential subject matter being him. he tries to sneak behind the distracted boy as he clicks a tempo, "but believe me, I'm not trying to deceive you, I promise falling for me won't be a mistake" harry mumble to the rhythm of his snapping fingers. Louis swoons at the brief performance, blowing his cover. he peeps at being caught, shuffling nervously on the spot contemplating whether too join Harry on the sofa or scramble to his boyfriend, Louis' thoughts are interrupted by sudden sun shower to accommodate his pouring thoughts. "just in the nick of time, hey angel?" Harry's rich tone quietly milked, his pen still dancing across the page. Louis' gaze snaps from the water speckled window too harry with a smirk, Louis takes the warmness in harry's voice as an invite to join him. He hugs his legs closer too his chest, Louis bites at his nails as he just admires the handsome songwriter, he is so dashing. beautiful dark curly locks, his sparkling emerald eyes, his plump kissable lips. "one at a time, thank you" Harry mutters to himself, Louis smirks at the random comment, all Louis can think is he's falling for a mad man. "what" Louis breaths amused, Harry's lips grow into a smirk. "you inspire me so much, I can't keep up" Harry pressed the pen to his temple as he huffed frantically. "sorry, should I go?" Louis tucks his hands into his parka coyly, "one second, angel" Harry bites his tongue as he speedily scribbles down the lyrics, he slowly turns to the anticipating sweet creature as he does the task. "and done!" Harry's eyes finally meet the angels azures, Harry smirks as his mind verses to at least 5 new songs at once just looking into the angelic orbs. "oh boy" Harry gushed out, "I'm sorry" Louis throws his hands up guiltily, they both chuckle as Harry's hand shows no sign of slowing. Louis has never notice but wow Harry's has big hands, Louis eyes flutter shut as he day dreams about the way his fingers work at his guitar, what else can they do he wonders. Harry pants quietly as he catches Louis in his dreamy state, his body over heats at the potential thoughts could rattling around in that pretty little head of his. harry is completely surprise he hasn't melted to the ground in puddle like mass. "are you guys joining us for coffee?" David irritably asked taking in the two heated crushes. "not this again, lets go lovers" David snarled, Louis giggled back to reality, opening his eyes too an awed Harry. it takes everything in Louis not to pounce on the fellow sofa attendee and kiss the hell out of him. "coffee sounds good" Harry exhaled, "so good" Louis moaned. hopefully caffeine will cool his libido, he is so horny and is dying for his boyfriend to hurry up and fuck him...before he might actually fall trap to Harry's alluring nature. Louis purposefully flaunts to songwriter as he strides too join the caffeine riddled party, Harry whimpers at the insufferable sight. he reminds himself he's trying to contain his emotions but it sure is hard when the Angel looks irresistible, Harry bites his lips as his eyes watch steamily, Louis eating up every second of attention. David harshly claps Harry's shoulders shaking him back to his lonely reality, oh fuck did he actually agree to have coffee with the couple, that's what Harry gets for straying from his focus. 

Harry audaciously seats across from the flustered creature, they both pause as an electricity bounces between them, hell is burning inside of the two boys as they stare at the forbidden fruit of each others flavoursome kiss. Louis's eyes dangerously hover on Harry's parted lips, Harry pants heavy silent gushes as he flames inside, Harry's eyes roll shut as he whisked into his imagination of intimate endeavours with the Angel. Louis gulps thickly as joins in the gesture, hoping to seperate himself from the sexually frustrated young adult, only his darkness is laced with steamy interactions of the pair. What is Louis to do now that his trusty coping mechanism has turned into a platform for spicy erotica, he can't seem too swim out of the state. Harry manages to shake out of his trance expecting to find the Angel distastefully gazing at the young adult, instead he shuffles with the twitching in his pants when he sees the erotically preoccupied creature subtly bouncing in his chair. Harry digs his nails into the wooden cafe table as his glassy eyes are fixed on the sweet creature, imagining the friction on his thighs, he finds his pelvis mindlessly thrust. Man, he wants him, he so fucking wants him. Harry grunts as he accelerates his thrusts, he catches himself stupidly. "Richard, baby. lets go back to the room" Louis speaks, a moan caught in the back of his throat, he grips tightly to his shirt sleeve. Richard's head snaps irritably from David and Rachel flirting too the heated creature. He turns back to the flirting pair wincing at proximity of their lips, "lets go" he croaks smokily too the eager angel. Louis licks his lips hungrily, pressing them against his boyfriends. Harry could shrivel up and die at the obvious upcoming events that are about to take place, Harry's eyes begin to well up as Louis flirtatiously drags Richard by the hand. Tears begin to stream down Harry's cheek.

"where's Louis and Richard?" David chimes still on a high from interacting with the barista, he noticed harry whimpering. "are you crying?" David asked genuinely concerned. "they're having sex, David" Harry hiccupped. "what! there's no way" David chuckled, Harry squeezed his eyes in frustration, he aggressively wipes his tears embarrassed by everything. "dude, believe me, they're not fucking and if you're so stressed that they are let's go ruin the fun as Louis would put it" David teased the melancholic figure, Harry nods with tense locked jaw. They mission to the Tomlinson cabin, Harry freezes over as he stands only metres from the door, David casually continues without hesitation. "David, what if they actually are?" Harry asks timidly. "I don't think I could handle myself" Harry retracted, "I can't do it" he wanders back to his cabin, shutting himself away. he immediately feels claustrophobic with his compacted brain and stuffy cabin, he needs fresh air immediately. 

"I swear he keeps them in here" David walks in to find Louis on his knees damaging through his draws frazzled. Louis' head snaps too the opening door, he scurries up to a stance in a flustered stability. "where do you keep your condoms" David snickers at the timid comment, flickering too a disinterested Richard as he lays on the beds snoozing away. Louis huffs at the condescending chuckle, "they should be in there" David investigates the drawer only to find it empty of the contraceptive, "guess I'm out" David shrugged. "just great" Louis huffed irritably, "I'm going to duck out" David shuts the drawer, snatching the keys topped on the TV cabinet. Richard builds to a state of panic as he is positive the younger Tomlinson will be visiting the barista. Louis seductively crawls onto the bed, barely warranting the attention of his boyfriend. "now that were alone, I guess we can have some fun" Louis traced his fingers on Richards chest, above his panicking heartbeat. Richard locks gazes with Louis, Louis is unable to read his partner as his eyes flash with fear. "Ill be right back" Richard shuffles of the bed and hurries out the door. "ill be right here waiting" Louis tries to trail sexily but instead reads desperate.

David whistles an excited tune as he approaches the sexy barista's cabin, fingers clasped around multiple boxes of condoms and a half a dozen roses. He ables his foot to kick the door with a knock but pauses when he hears moans from the cabin. David's heart is crushed, he can't breath, why can't he breath. He needs air pronto, his lip begins to quiver as he bolts out the lodges door and too the peaceful pier. He yields when he hears soft notes being sung from an acoustic guitar, David calms when he sees Harry blissfully dispersing his emotions into his music. "oh baby, this is not an illusion, I really got my heart out on my sleeve, oh baby, this is not an illusion, there's magic between you and me" Harry chorused, he tenses when he hears applauding from behind him. "give this boy a grammy" David teased as he flops down beside Harry on the pier, his head hangs off the edge. "nice gear" he tugs on the garbage bag secured around Harry's boot. "I desperately need some fresh air, so I had to make do" Harry explained placing his pick and scrapping it along to cover his embarrassment. "you always were the king of improvisation" David grunts as he seats up, Harry finally notices the romantic flora accompanied with the straight-forward box of condoms. "busy night planned" Harry chuckles at the parcels. "actually, no. I went out to grab more condoms and when I got to Rachel's room he was already with someone...she was with Richard" David deflated, Harry empathised with his crestfallen friend, there is nothing worse than knowing the person you love is with another, Harry of all people would know right now, Richard being with Louis..."wait, so Richard's not with Louis" Harry piped up. Louis was becoming fidgety as the clock strikes 9:48, a whole 30 minutes later since Richard's abandonment. He huffs as he makes himself decent again to go search for the anticipated lover, he jogs down the steps to the lobby to find a stray box of condoms, he scans the empty lobby before discreetly pocketing the package, he rises too see a random patron dressed professionally, smiles awkwardly making his way over to the bookshelf a shifting the journal off the top shelf as some sort of cover up for why he is randomly wandering the lobby at night. The raven haired lady welcomely smiles at Louis before heading of with a handful of folded linen. Louis graciously nods at her departure, the leather book catching his eye. he realises he has yet too read the new song, he decides to read the fresh ink in the lonely solitude of the cabin, in which he can inevitably fantasise safely. he presses his back against the door, flicking to the newly inked page. his finger trails along with the words.

you don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold his hand, we were meant to be but a twist of fate, made it so you had to walk away. cause were on fire, were on fire, were on fire now. cause were on fire, were on fire, were on fire now.

in the midst of scrolling he had made it too his bed mindlessly, he cuddles his knees to his chest as he reads aloud the chorus. "I don't care what people say when were together, you know I want to be the one to hold you in your sleep" Louis chuckles reminiscing on the multitude of cuddle sessions with the Styles boy. "I just want it to be you and I forever, I know you want to leave, so baby be with me so happily" Louis bites back a beaming smile. happily, as in happily ever after, the same happily ever after Harry countlessly likes to remind the angel. 

"One for the road, my friend" David winks handing harry a condom. "I can only spare the one, so make it worth while" David explained as Harry stared awestruck at the square package protruding the taunting rim, his cheeks rush red. "what's it for" Harry stuttered as he becomes flustered with the obvious use for the contraceptive. "I think you know what it's for" David snickers as he trots mischievously down the pier. Harry gulped as his eyes twitch at the gift, it almost makes the intimate endeavour seem too real, like it could be obtainable and no longer sit in the comfort of his own mind. he pockets the condom with a huff, discontinuing the thoughts before it festers into a spiral of disbelief in self. Louis giggles as he recounts Harry's earlier lyrics, David bursts through the door with the abundance of condom boxes and wilting roses. Louis snaps the journal shut stuffing it under the pillow, "oh, its you" Louis scrunches his nose, fetching the heart-warming journal that instills happiness into the sweet creature. "what's that? your diary? dear diary, I love my boyfriend so much, his kisses make me crazy" David teases with girlish dramatics, "actually, its harry's old lyric journal, he gifted it too me" Louis swoons at the grand romantic gesture almost parallel in nature to David's theatrically enhanced mocking. "he gave you his old lyric journal? he is so into you" David rolled his eyes at Harry's effortless courting, maybe he should get Harry to write him a song for Rachel and then she would magically float back into the pranksters arms. David snaps from his contemplation catching his brother in a dreamy state. "by the way, your boyfriend romantically awaits for you under the stars on the pier" David puppets Louis along, hopefully stringing him too Harry. "that's so romantic" Louis sighs dreamily, he hops off the bed, his socked feet thumping the ground with a light thud, the condom carton singing a rattle. "don't worry I gave him a condom in passing" David adds to the orchastrated set up, Louis chuckles as he paces backwards with a mischievous smirk, "I'm not worried, I'm all set" he fetches the parcel from his hoodie pocket, giving them a teasing shake before darting out. David whips around to total his stock up of the contraceptive, "hey, those are mine!" David calls out, catching the door in his chase after his older brother. "finders keepers, I found these in the hall" Louis shrugs before excitably galloping away to the pier, his heart races on the journey there, its all happening.

"haha, very funny, you can come out now David. Let me guess, snowballs are just going plummet towards me aren't they" harry whipped around to find louis snuggled in his lavender infused hoodie, is this a dream, because it smells like one. "well bring it on" louis fiestly sat next to harry on the pier, he's fists raised ready to fight. "what" Harry chuckled endeared by the charismatic creature. "oh don't be naive, I see right through your little prank" Louis narrowed his eyes, "once again what" Harry gushes at the intense held glare. "David sent me, said my boyfriend romantically awaits under the stars on the pier, go on spill it, whats it going to be" Louis pouts as he crossed his arms, his chin raised confidently. "I'm sorry, I actually have no idea what he's scheming, I just came here to write" Harry spoke genuinely, trying to with hold from grinning girlishly at the angel's radiant personality. "oh well, I'm sorry you were dragged into this mess...I'll get going" Louis peeled himself off the pier ledge and onto the slippery ice. "why, you're my muse after all" Harry charmed accompanied by a magical chime. "only if you'll promise to side with me if David does have something planned" Louis sternly proposed, "deal" Harry softly smiled welcoming the boy back to the lengthy wooden walkway. "idiots at a lose anyway, at least I get free condoms" Louis throws the parcel nonchalantly between the pair, "he gave you whole box? he only gave me one" harry is surprised by David's generosity to his brother. Louis' jaw drops at the sight of the condom pinched between harry's fingers. "I stole these" Louis interjects quietly, dizzy at the condom that carries the potential fire harry and louis could someday share if put to use. harry's heart gallops because now it's really obtainable if he plays his cards right. he discards the condom randomly into his journal before he does something stupid, this shakes louis out of his trance. Harry is enthralled by the moonlit angel, how Louis' caramel glossed hair falls softly, his beading baby blues staring at the star littered sky. he manages to peel himself from the enchanting sight, he begins to chug a rhythm on his guitar catching the angelic entity's attention, Harry powers through the distracting force. "I been thinking about the nights and the dangerous tricks people play on the eyes of the innocent, I can turn a lot of hearts into breaks with smoke and mirrors disappearing right in front of them" Louis listens attentively as Harry pencils and plays, pencils and plays. "but believe me I'm not trying to deceive you, I'm promise falling for me won't be a mistake" with the crisp night air, the pleasant thick of lavender fragrance and Harry's silky deep voice, Louis' convinced he's dreaming. "oh baby, this is not an illusion, I really got my heart out on my sleeve, oh baby this is not an illusion, there's magic between you and me- you can talk, I'm here to listen" Harry jarringly breaks from the gorgeous melody into a conversational tone, sending a pleasant shiver up Louis' spine. "I'm just enjoying the music, you're really talented" Louis composes, that very statement is music too Harry's ears. "that means a lot coming from you, Angel" Harry grinned with a genuine blush, hiding the powerful crimson with his hands, his guitar brushing his journal off the pier sending the condom skidding across the ice, they both scurry on hands and knees onto the cold surface chasing after the stray items. they align with the journal collapsing by the book ready to revive it too its readable state, instead their eyes wander to square jagged edged packet, laying their in its mocking state as the two become flustered. they lift their gazes meeting and snapping away awkwardly, Louis quickly snaps the packet and hands it too Harry. Harry delicately grabs the condom to conclude the catastrophe of that fate of events.

"excited for the wedding?" Louis croaked in attempts to simmer the frazzled atmosphere, a frosty huff accompanied with the question. "well, at first I wasn't to keen on Robert being with my mum, but I can tell he loves her, who am to not let them celebrate it" Harry truthfully answer, agreeing to change the atmosphere to one of a friendly nature. "would be nice to fall in love someday, hopefully sooner than later" Louis just can't seem to resist dreamy aura previously shared, "yeah" Harry returned to the loving space, charging to close the proximity. "now that I have a boyfriend, that could be a possibility" Louis interjects switching back to the platonic fields of their friendship. "um yeah" Harry joins again deflated, trying to quiet the urge to flicker back to the romantic atmosphere. Loud thunderous stumps come charging down the pier, David skids onto his stomach, the festive forestry pinched between his thumb and pointer finger. "you guys are ridiculous" Louis scoffed before stabilising himself on the ice, skipping onto the pier and strutting away. "David, you asshole" Harry fumed, he rages for the boy with pounding fists, connecting with his eye. "I'm so sorry man" Harry simmers down, shocked at his outburst. "Its okay, guess were even" David presses his finger buds to his pulsing eye. "that's going to bruise" he squeezes his eye shut, becoming unbearable to open. "just please no more pranks, its driving him away" Harry reminded, feeling guilty about the damage. "don't worry, ill fix this" David reassured.


	28. 3.10

Louis stands in front of the mirror, feathering his hair into different variations, becoming super pedantic with its final sitting. he huffs as he transitions into the next random hassle, he gives up tugging it down the middle in frustration. he snatches his toothbrush from the cup, irritably squeezing toothpaste onto the brushes, he's veins jut out at his brushes aggressively. David slops into the view of the fogged mirror, he stretches his arms to the sky, nudge his brother aside so he can grab his own toothbrush. Louis snarled through the minty lather, David shoots him a concerned look at his disgruntled outburst. "why is your eye purple" Louis muffled with the toothbrush in his mouth. "harry punched me" David stated simply as he loads the bristles with the dental whip. "harry punched you? why?" Louis quickly rinsed his face, devoting his full attention to his brother. "he doesn't want me pranking you anymore, believes its interjecting with you two falling love" David rattles a little to casually for Louis' liking, "its make up isn't it and this is apart of the act" Louis wipes at David's tender eye. "ouch, fuck off bitch" He swatted his older brother away, "he really punched you" Louis stepped back in disbelief, he can't imagine Harry being so violent, he's so gentle with angel it seems so out of character. "stop making the boy work so hard, he's going Beyonce crazy in love, fist are flying" David gargled. "he doesn't love me" Louis dulls folding his arms, trying not to sink into the possible avalanche of romance. "whatever, he's obviously really fucking into you" David spat irritably, he wanders out of the bathroom concluding the conversation. "irregardless, I have a boyfriend whom is taking me shopping today for a birthday present" Louis chases after him, "wow, how many days late, sounds really romantic, Lou" David began sniffing random articles. "you suddenly catch feelings and think you know how relationships work, because you don't okay" that cut through David pretty deep and he doesn't usually get phased by comments especially from Louis. David whips a shirt around his arm, "I want to wear that today" Louis stubbornly stated. David rolls his eyes with a growl, "whatever, Harry loves you that shirt" he fiercely chucks the article to Louis' chest. "he does?" Louis clutches it closely to his heart with a swoon, David chuckles snapping the older brother from the daze. Louis hisses as David leaves, Louis begins to scavenger for an ensemble that'll make his boyfriend pounce on him. 

He fiddles with his fringe one again as he makes his way to the lobby, too meet his boyfriend. Louis gags when he sees the godly guitarist audaciously lazing on the couch, he can't rip from his boiling gaze, he is sensitively temperamental at his time, quiet snarls escape him when Harry grins over at the Angel. Like a moth to a flame, Louis is gravitating to the boy in a steamed stride. Harry's breath hitches at the irresistible sight, he taps his palm on the leather sofa inviting the angel to sit by him, Louis scrunches his nose to confirm his rebuff. Harry is patient with the sweet creature as his eyes wander amorously, Louis watching with a concoction of disbelief and confusion. "you punched my brother in the face because..." Louis trailed, encouraging Harry to complete the explanation. Harry springs up with energy at the gorgeous peel. Louis stumbles back into the oak centrepiece table stunned by the sprite outburst. Harry rescues the angel from ruining his alluring ensemble with Harry's steamy tea by lacing a hand around the creature. Louis stabilises himself swatting the hero away, Harry is having trouble focusing this very moment. "oh...only doing what you've wanted to do for years, angel" Harry husked finally, Louis' sensitive heart rockets at the pet name, "it seemed uncalled for" he huffs to compose himself, he unwrinkled his shirt by running his clammy hands down his chest. Harry wants to help with the gesture but keeps to his boundaries as his watches the fabric tighten momentarily to the flustered angel. "you've got to be kidding me" Harry smoked lowly, Louis' baby blues slowly meet with the emeralds. "he's put you through hell and high water with prank after prank. you've strained your shoulder and he's put me in this boot. I think a little black eye is called for in my opinion" Harry shuffles with a scoff, Louis' lips part at the irritated songwriter, allured by the mild intensity in his conviction. "well I'm not exactly charmed by the violence" he switches back sternly. "okay then it won't happen again, I'm sorry" and with tremendous ease, Harry has returned to his gentle state. Louis tipsily giggles at the sudden shift, he coughs to cover up his vulnerability. "true pranksters never apologise" he snuffed out to rile up Harry, "here's a hint, non of it is a prank, I actually like you" Harry emphasised harshly, Louis bounces with energy at the impact as he switches back to the intense energy. "lucky me" Louis playfully sassed, he snaps back from the urge to touch the heated musician, "now if you'll excuse me while I go spend the day with my boyfriend, that's B O Y F R I E N D" he emphasises more for himself than Harry, grounding himself as Richard comes into sight. "I think I know what position I'm seeking after" Harry grinds his teeth as it becomes harder and harder to not throw the angel on the couch and senselessly fu- "it's shit like that that makes me want to beat the crap of you myself" Louis pressed, he rolls his coat sleeves up balling his fist, they only slide back down, Harry is endeared by the feisty attempt. Louis scrunches his nose as Harry hums amused by the pocket rocket. Harry had only just noticed his old lyric journal in the angel's hands, it looks good in his hands he thinks as he fantasies of the boys features while he fires up. "I thank god I have such a monstrosity of a brother because at least his bluntness in his pranking methods stop me from catching your love-embedded snowflakes" Louis teased childishly, louis can't even commit to the taunting when Harry is smirking foolishly. "stop that" Louis bites quickly, "what" Harry is genuinely confused at the confrontation, "are we arguing?" Harry asked, reasoning for the heated rebuttal abandons him. "no" Louis meekly answered, taken back by the random question. "we so are" Harry goes to bring Louis into a hug, he quickly steps back picking up on the preempted gesture. Harry isn't bothered by the guarded nature, smiling teeth and all as he now has a better view of the magnificent sight. "you're an actual mad man" Louis scoffed, "mad about you" Harry drowsily sighs, he goes to reach for the angel again, longing, yearning for the touch. Louis pries the journal between them, yielding the contact. "now, by the time I get back, I want that illusion song in here, got it" Louis presses the journal to Harry's roaring heart beat as he sternly instructs, Harry's hand softly rests over Louis' momentarily as he ensures the novel doesn't sleep from the dazed boy. "god, you're so sexy" Harry gushes, Louis bites back his fighting smile as Louis' mere attempts to look dazzling for his boyfriend are exceptionally good enough for Harry. Louis stumbles back into the thought to his paging boyfriend, who's voice was drowned out by the sentiment. Harry's eyes remained glued on Louis until he is completely out of sight. He'll definitely to the sweet creature's request and then some, he's going to sweep the angel off his feet by recording his demo and gifting too him. 

"Hey H" David greets the busy scribe, "your Angel's out for the day, did you want to hang" David teased the invite, Harry shakes his head without hesitation. "uh, okay. let me down easy" David clutches his heart, "I'm writing Louis' album" Harry huffed as he full stops the ink, finally meeting with David's judgemental stare. "you're going write an entire album for Louis, by when exactly?" David probes, "by the time he gets back" Harry grinned. "Harry, that could be anytime" David emphasised. "I know, I got to get back to work!" he eagerly dismissed David, whom makes his way over the green bibbed crimson locked beauty. "absolutely mad man" he mutters under his breath as he skips away. Harry retreats back too his room as the lobby begins to fill with romantic decor for Anne and Robert's wedding tomorrow. "such a lovely material" Anne gawked at the velvet trimmed dress jacket perfectly sized to fit her son, Harry quickly packs his things and discreetly tip toes away. "Harry, dear. Come try this on quickly" Harry winces as he yields from his escape. "mum, you said it was neat casual" Harry squeezed through his teeth as she laces the shiny blazer over her sons shoulders, the threads begin to scream at the stretch. "hmm, a bit snug. stop growing you giant" Anne teases her hunched son, she sadly removes the jacket. "might fit one of my boys, it would such a shame if it didn't the light of day" Jo suggested, Anne gracefully agrees. Harry darts off whilst the mums are preoccupied with dress code dilemmas. Harry's at the thought of David in the humiliating get up, on Louis though he'd probably pull it off. Harry shakes back into focus he needs to complete this demo by the angel's return, which is an unpredictable fate depending how much time Richard is wanting to spend with the angel. Harry is boiling at the thought of the relationship advancing. He really gets rattled into the thought, slumping onto the bed and flipping the leather bounded book to fresh page. he misses the angel already, he looks so beautiful today, ravishing, beguiling. "Focus!" he huffs collapsing onto the bed, he plays out his emotions. Why oh why would the angel want to spend the day with the neglectful, ungrateful prick. Harry doesn't doubt the Angel's intellectual competence one bit, so it must come done to the luck of the draw.

I think I'm gonna lose my mind, something deep inside me I can't give up, I think I'm gonna lose my mind, I roll and I roll til I'm out of luck, I roll and I roll til I'm out of luck. I'm feeling something deep inside, hotter than a dead stream burning up, I'm feeling something deep inside, its taking, its taking, all I got. its taking, its taking, all I got.

Harry chuckles as he reminisces on the brief playfulness from the angel, lucky me. "no angel, lucky me" he projects aloud, snickering mischievously. How long has it been? Harry looks over to the bedside clock, only 30 minutes, they've probably just arrived at the shopping complex, he groans from the angelic withdrawal. He wants the sweet creature all too himself, in fact tomorrow that's what he'll do, have the angel all too himself. He's claiming it, it's his. How harry hasn't manage to combust into flames whilst sharing the angel's time still remains a riddle, guess he's fireproof.

cause nobody know's you baby the way I do, nobody loves you baby the way I do. its been so long, its been so long, maybe were fireproof.

Harry is consent with the young ballad, excited to present to the sweet creature. One done, 5 to go...

Harry slips the completed demo from his disk drive and into a cd cover, he pockets the gift into his hoodie pocket, making way for overdue ventilation. Harry is chipper when he finds Louis reading in the lobby, He trots over like an eager pup for pats from a stranger. he is a bit reckless from slight insanity, he sits on the top step of the sunken lounge spooning the angel on the lower landing. He laces his arms around the angel and teasing bites the ghosted hickey, pinching onto the lavender soaked hoodie the angel resigned into. Louis shuffles with a giggle at the affection, nuzzle his head into Harry's. Harry is then further encouraged, pecking the gash casted by Harry's punching guitar string. "I missed you, angel" he croaked into his ear, his voice tired from overwork. Louis freezes at the intimacy, his mind fogs with how he knew matter of factly where the naughty imprint was, meaning Harry did create the mark, which means they must of shared a saucy moment while Louis was under the influence. "did you miss me" Harry's voice dies out at the end of the phrase, just mere vocalise breaths. "you had David here, I'm sure you've got plenty of pranks planned in my absence, I bet I'm about to undergo one right now" he spoke casually not phased by Harry's embrace, but still trying to withhold from the welcoming nature. Harry cleared his agitated throat before beginning his explanation, "I actually didn't spend the day with David, in fact I have a pressie for you". "another one, aren't you spoiling me at this point" Louis poked with a scoff. "only what you deserve, angel" Harry caresses his thumb across the angel's clean cheek, Louis uncontrollably hums in agreement and the inviting touch. "you're making me look bad because I'm not giving you anything back" Louis' eyes flutter shut at the comfortable seating arrangement, relaxing his weight back into Harry's chest. "you've given me everything" Harry gushes as the angel's walls crumble slowly but surely. "I don't see how" Louis scoffs, returning back to reality once again. "okay what is it" he adds with curiosity when the gentle giant fell silent. Harry ducks his hands from around Louis, he bits the cd between his teeth as he wraps his hand around the angel's injured wing, briefly rubbing it. "a shoulder rub?" Louis quietly moaned, Harry chokes at the airy exhale, he concludes the shoulder rub and hands the intended and thoughtful gift over. "spent all day working on it" Harry's voice gives in again. "is this your demo?" harry just hums in response, unable to vocalise, Louis doesn't pester further, encouraging the boy to rest up his voice.

"watcha reading?" harry charmed, snuggling further into the angel, his chin surprisingly pleasantly messaging the injury of the sweet creature. "its about this guy who is really into this book, right, but theres this other guy who won't leave him alone" Louis spat as his eyes continue to read. "isn't funny how life imitates art" Harry wispily teased, "thank you, harry, for that riveting addition, can I please read now" Harry transfers his arms from around Louis' neck to his waist. "but I missed my angel" he's voice fatigues to nothing, Louis shakes his head as Harry continues to test his gift. "I was gone 4-5 hours tops" Louis rolled his eyes as he curled the cover to gain a better grasp on the novel. "4-5 hours too long" Harry has shifted to whispering, sending a chill up Louis' spine that he any only hope he doesn't feel the rupture in his grasp. "Harry, we go a whole year without seeing each other, how do you cope then" Louis chuckles amused at the clingy young adult. "barely, I wrote a song about, its on there, you should give it a listen" Louis can hear the smile in his whispers, causing him to grin along too. "ill definitely consider it" Harry isn't insulted by the sassy diss, not while he's swimming in the lavender perfumed love, harry reads along with Louis to prevent him from dozing off in the comfortable spooning position. 

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Christian?" Holy shit. Did I just say that? His mouth drops open slightly, but he recovers quickly.  
"No, Anastasia it doesn't. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck... hard. Secondly, there's a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."

"what the hell are you reading" Harry chokes on his thinning breathes, "garbage" he dismisses the book, pressing onto Harry's thighs as he easily escapes the hold, Harry watches on confused as too why he didn't move sooner if the boy was such a burden. "I thought you said you were into it" Harry watches as he shelves the onto the shelf. "no, suppose I'm just horny" Louis casually confesses, Harry sifting the CD off the floor to distract himself from the tempting confession, blurting out the simple solution Harry would be honoured to assist with. "why does everybody love this hot mess" Louis reaches for the CD subconsciously in his disgruntled spit about the E L James novel


	29. 3.11

Harry rolls his eyes as his mother fidgets the button of his shirt through their designated holes, Harry tugs at the collar as the top button is secured. Anne hums content at her polished son, she runs her clammy palms against her cream formal attire, combing her hair pedantically. In her distracted state Harry cheekily popped the 6 buttons that spine from his Adams apple to mid torso. Anne breaths out, meeting with her son's devilish grin, she takes in the mischievous doing. she scrunched her nose readying for a lambasting, "don't you look ravishing" Jay's enthused voice pierced, Anne swivelled in a pageant like composure as she goes to great her bridesmaid revealing the most heavenly thing Harry has lied eyes on. Louis watches as the mother's twitter away about all things wedding, Louis' baby blues wander around the room with disinterest, he lazes onto a stunned Harry, he scoffs amused at the busting. "doesn't Louis look great in the jacket-" Jay wrangles her eldest son into hug. "yes" Harry yelps excitedly as he pants at the foxy sight. Both mother's heads snap with a lighthearted chuckle at the smitten boy, Harry flutters into a lovesick slump. "lots to do still" Anne projects disregarding her hung up son. "need a hand" Jay offers gladly, Anne nods exhaustedly, the two trotting off together. Leaving the bare-chested boy and the velvet cladded lad alone together, cue every catchy 80's love song as he strides towards Harry. Harry bites his lip his eyes mend with how the coat perfectly tailors to the angels curvy waist, he gulps harshly when the angel's only a foot apart. "quite a modest look you've got going, honey" Louis laces his hands onto the trimming of his shirt, curly his fingers around the buttons and sliding them through the holes, Harry just admires the Angel's hands at work. Louis combs his inconveniently cascading fringe to the side to grasp better view of the task at hand, his efforts are void as his fringe falls softly once again. Harry gushes at the event, his eyes now glued onto the sweet creature lips as Louis bites in concentration. Louis finishes onto the second last button, going to step back proudly but instead is met with Harry's hungry eyes. Louis can't rip his hands from the button has if holding onto the threaded plastic will keep from floating away, Harry inches in slowly, cupping his cheek and caressing it with his thumb, Louis retracts quickly erasing the fate. "H, my man, we sure dodged a bullet, aye?" David gestured to the irritable 20 year old, wrapping his arms around a distracted Harry in a hasty halt. "he looks..." Harry can't find a word good enough, "like a clown" David finishes for Harry, Harry pushing away from the platonic grasp displeased with the poke at the angel. David chuckling at the brief tantrum, "good?" Louis asks into relation to Harry's incomplete statement, he coos at the unsure lad. "extraordinary" Harry grins as Louis cheeks rush pink, they share a timid stare.

Harry is awe struck at the groomsman mirror from his position at the alter. Louis waves cutely to Richard whom is sitting front row on the reorganised sofa couch, the fiery redhead situated closely to his side with no complaints. David shoots a playful wink at Rachel, she giggles at the flirtatious gesture, Richard fumes in his seat lazing back and lacing an arm around the couch and falling it behind the barista. She shuffles awkwardly at his obvious nature in front of the younger Tomlinson, Richard smirked evilly at David. A piano track of Here Comes The Bride boomed through the lobby speakers, all eyes rip to the ivory beauty striding down the isle. Anne smiles softly at her son, as she begins to well up, triggering the young adult to do the same. "don't cry, mum" Harry choked quietly, "I love you, Harry" she quickly embraces him, "I love you too, mum" they break from the exchange and Anne quickly composes herself, Robert gushes at the beautiful bride. "for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith to you." Anne repeated after the celebrant, he nodded accepting the statement. "you may now kiss the bride" Robert dives into kiss Anne, they strut in a loving gallop down the isle as the crowd clears out to the mess hall for a grand feast.

Richard nuzzles into Louis neck while he tries to cut into the thick of his steak with a struggle, he giggles girlishly at the sudden flirting not aware of his motivation. David tucks the flame lock behind Rachel's ear and caresses her cheek. "I love you" David croaked in a loved up trance, her expression drops seriously as her lips part in stun. "I love you too" she responded quietly, Richard watched intensely, Harry seeing his mind tick overtime, whatever he's scheming up better not hurt the angel. "I love you, babe" Richard grinned falsely to Louis, Louis isn't sure why but his eyes flicker to a shattered Harry first, before turning to Richard. He flutters his eyes shut and pecks his lips. Harry is screaming in his head, begging the angel not to do it, please don't say those three words, don't do it, please, please, please, he's lying, I love you, not him, me, love me, say I love you too me. "I love you too, babe" Harry abruptly jumps from his seat and swifts away in an irritable storm, missioning for some- no a lot of alcohol. Harry remains at the bar, watching the "in love" couple flirt away, his body comes rigid at the sight but loosens with each poisoned sip, he doesn't see I necessity to slow down, so keep it coming, bartender. "can I get all the ladies on the floor, bouquet throwing will take place in 5 minutes" Marlene announces through the speaker, shortly drowned out by Michael Bolton's voice as he asks the very question Harry is pondering if the angel falls deeper and deeper into the deceit's web of lies, how am I suppose to live without you? Harry heartache swells heavier, "another, thanks" he orders the bartender, groaning in sorrow. Rachel skips over eagerly to the dance floor, "aren't you going to go?" David teased to Louis, "all ladies, doofus" Louis snarled back, mildly discouraged turning to Richard to restore it, but rather receiving no investment whats so ever. He sighs as he turns to watch the crowd of potential brides. Harry shutters at the meek nature of the angel, encourage him, you fucker. You have one job and you suck. Harry thinks as he begins to tumble on his feet. "1...2...3" Anne launched the bouquet into the air, an uproar of feminine determination filled the mess hall. "got it!" Rachel called out excitably waddling victorious back into David's proud grasp, giving her a twirl before allowing her to slip back onto the bench. they share a tender kiss, the floral gathering is disregarded onto the floor in the exchange, Louis looks on melancholic at the arrangement lying lifeless and purposeless. Harry feels an urgency to return to the table to lighten up the dulled angel, the music begins to pump through the speakers in an upbeat state, contrasting to the state Louis is currently in. "which one of my lovely sons is willing to dance with an old fart like me" Jay tipsily slurred as she approached the table, she gazes to Louis, David picking up on his down state and for once is taking one for the team. "ill dance with you, mum. Are you two going to dance?" David asked the couple adjacent to them, "not my thing" Richard announces casually, Harry gets there just in time to see Louis' hope blip into non-existence. "I'll dance with you" Harry inaccurately slurs, Louis becomes frazzled at the demand. "perfect!" jay calls out drunkly nudging Harry playfully, Harry slams his drink down and makes his way around to the discombobulated boy, whisking him into his arms. The mere absurdity brings a smile to the angel's face, Harry's done a job well done.

Harry's hands keep slipping lowly, he can't stop giggling in the presence of the angel. "what's so funny?" Louis asks unamused as he adjusts Harry's hands to his waist. "I'm so happy" he glides them back, Louis rolls his eyes and gives into the defeat. Louis cops a whiff of Harry's breath, "you're going to have the worst hangover" Louis chuckled, Harry hums pleased that the angel is amused even if it is at the stack of his humility. "are you going to come for cuddles? I miss our cuddles" Harry pouted resting his forehead against Louis, closing his eyes. "no, Harry" Louis gently speaks as if the rejection would be easier to take. "I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this" Harry quietly serenades the sweet creature, "Harry, did you hear me" Louis interrupts the caught up boy, "yes angel, I heard you- want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time" Harry acknowledges before returning back to the romantic gesture, inching Louis in closer. he becomes flustered at the intimacy, flickering to see whether Richard noticed, only find him on the dance with the fiery locked barista sharing intimacy of their own. Out of mild irritability he gives into Harry's welcoming nature, nuzzling into his neck. "Harry, can I ask you a question?" Louis tone is serious, Harry retracts from the embrace to ensure complete focus, locking with the beautiful azures, which is simultaneously the easiest and hardest thing to do. "anything, angel. what's up?" Harry sobers to an intent concentration. Louis chuckles at the inevitable flutter at the nickname, "do you genuinely like me?" Louis hesitantly asks, ready to escape the grasp if either party is humiliated. Instead Harry solidifies his grip, "I love you" Harry bravely confessed. Louis is overwhelmed by the statement, he goes so long without and all of a sudden he's getting abundance of it in one day. 

"so your staying for cuddles" Harry bounces excitably as the sweet creature steps into the cabin. "just to make sure you don't choke on your vomit" Louis rolled his eyes with endearment at the enthused young adult, "that's so caring of you, angel. This is why I love you" Harry pinches at the smaller boys waist, stumbling him into Harry's alluring aura. Louis is stunned at the repeated confession and how effortless but truthful it seems for him to say. Harry doesn't pressure Louis to return the statement. "angel, you're killing me" Harry twirls Louis, they tangle together once again in conclusion of the revolution. Harry hugs him from behind, whispering sweet things to his ear. "you're so breathtaking" he compliments in a breathy tone. Louis can't help but melt in the embrace, Harry makes it too easy. "I suppose we can cuddle a bit" Louis trails mischievously, Harry squeezes the angel tightly before trotting to the bed, dragging him joyously. Harry is euphoric that he gets to be so intimate with sweet creature, he fluffs his pillows before dive into them. He splits his long limbs and pats to invite the angel to sit between them. Louis is in fits of laughter at the eager young adult, he wiggles his way between Harry's extensive legs. he feels comfortable enough to lean back on the younger boys torso in a complete relaxed composure. Serenity, bliss, safety comes to the boys mind as they quietly enjoy each other's presence, Harry dips his hand under the cotton fabric of Louis' shirt, he gentle strokes his hipbone with thumb. The minor touch ignites heat in Louis, the feeling of Harry's hands tracing Louis' bare skin is unbearably tempting. He's starving for intimacy, especially of the sexual kind. He wants to be fucked so badly, why is that such a difficult thing to obtain. "I need to ask a favour from you" Louis impulsively breathes, he gulps as their is no going back now. He needs this now, it has accumulated from a want to a need. He's so horny, he's not himself these days, he's irritable and on edge. "anything for you, angel" Harry slurred back, Louis smirks pleasantly, the tendering touching is sending Louis dizzy. "so I'm horny, like extremely horny" he gushes out excited at his soon to be satisfied fate, he should probably clarify before Harry gets the wrong idea. "some people just aren't as cluey when picking up that kind of thing" he irritably spat as he referred to his oblivious boyfriend, do you see what your making him do, Richard. "I sort of just need you to make a mess of me without actually fucking me" Louis concludes as his guilt struck, he can't commit to having Harry fuck him completely, so hopefully Harry can just ease his sexual frustrations whilst Richard continues to misread Louis and his needs. Harry falls speechless, causing all heated confidence to flee from Louis. "never mind, thank fuck your so shitfaced you won't remember any of this" Louis nervously chuckles hoping to dull the embarrassing episode, Harry wants to tell Louis that he will happily tend to his request, but his courage has abandoned him. 

"could massage my shoulder" he winces as he struggles to reach for his shoulder, "here let me..." he does complete his sentence as he stands on the bed, Harry's arms lace around the angel's calfs. Louis didn't think this one through, he adjusts his fringe as a distraction as he collapses into a straddle onto Harry's thighs. this is one of those harder moments, when it comes to looking into each others eyes, they both look away embarrassed at their cowardly demeanours. Louis quickly shuts his before Harry can return his gaze onto him, uh oh this could be dangerous. Harry tends to the task in distraction, he admires the angel as he tries to retreat to a sanctuary safe from his flaming temptations. closing his eyes and being with his thoughts probably isn't the best solution. Just the contact of their thighs sends a prominent image of how badly he wants to ride Harry, stop that right now, Louis wars with himself, he can't help but fade into the fantasy, only just grasping at reality. Louis whimpers quietly into Harry's lips, the tiny sounds are beautiful to the younger lad, the miniature gushes sending him dizzy. Louis' imagination gets hotter, his pelvis has an urge to mimic his bouncy motions in his fantasy. He's screaming internally, don't you dare, don't you dare, don't you dare. Harry's eyes roll at Louis subconscious mild rocking, he presses his forehead against Louis' to stop him fainting at the pleasure. Louis plummets back to reality at the contact catching out his unaware pelvic habits, he's so embarrassed, there's way his opening his eyes now. Harry pecks his lips softly, Louis returns the gesture without second thought, Harry continues to press sporadic pecks onto the angel lips, lingering and parting into a fluid make out. why is this the best thing ever, why is it so good, why is it with harry, everything is so good. Louis' internal shouts of detest turn into mutters of praise for the Styles' boy. Harry's hands fall loosely and lowly around Louis' bum, he gently hikes the boy up before laying him gently onto his crinkled footprint littered duvet. Louis could've burnt to ashes at the very moment, he'd forgotten how Harry is easily capable of lifting him. He becomes a flustered mess at the news as his playful thoughts have just expanded with new possibilities. Louis tipsily giggles as Harry inches his shirt collar down and nibbles at Louis striking collarbones. "can I talk this off?" Harry drunkly slurs lowly, Louis is goo at the rich tone, he nods coyly. Louis assists in the removal of his shirt, he tugs at Harry's shirt, indicating for him to take off his. Harry chuckles as he quickly unbuttons his shirt, Louis also helping in the task too. With the boys half nakedness they both burn with a vicious heat, feasting at others fit bodies. Harry reconnects his lips to Louis' collar bone, their bare chest make contact, their heart beats closer to one another. Louis becomes energetic at the touch, Harry clasps his hand around his lower hip, caress his thumb to ease the boy only this triggers Louis to jerk up. Harry groans at the blissful motion, he loops one of his fingers in Louis jean belt loops bringing his pelvis closer, harry counteracts the action by digging deeply. "Harry" Louis gasps the moan loudly. "Jesus Christ" harry dizzily breaths out, did the angel just moan his name. "do that again" louis claws into the linen as he quietly panted the instruction, his eyes squeezed shut. so Harry does, his eyes roll back at the pleasurable contact. "yes" Louis confirms he enjoys that, not that harry asked but its great to know. "don't stop" Louis shuffles underneath harry, making the younger boys pants twitch excitedly. Harry finds a rhythm they both enjoy, they're both in a surreal floaty state. Harry licks his lips as he looks onto the aroused angel, inhale and exhaling with his every thrust. Harry cheekily digs deeper to see how the angel would react, he lets out a airy moan his back arching upwards, harry feels the sweet creature's thighs tremble. "you're so good at this" Harry chuckles as he watches the boy recover from his euphoric high, his glassy eyes finally open. the baby blues immediately glaze over with panic, "I have to go" louis frantically spoke, feeling he may have crossed the line. "why, angel?" harry lightly thrusts not taking his eyes off the angel with a mischievous smirk, louis whimpers in awe not breaking from the gaze either. Harry's can't even remain his charming character he is floored by the beautiful creature's reaction. "I just have to go, okay" Louis stuttered, harry helps the weak kneed angel off the bed. he really did make a mess of the angel. Harry bites his lips as he torturously watches louis redress, his lips and cheeks a firing red, his hair spike out randomly, he looks so irresistible. they reach the door, louis turns and immediately both pairs of eyes are locked to the others lips, harry softly presses his, no words are exchange as he opens the door to let the angel fly away. louis floats away backwards unable to rip his dazed eyes off of Harry, he's still trying to catch his breath. Harry can't peel his eyes away either a love riddled smirk is plastered on his lips, "bye, angel". louis can't help but turn away coyly, he cutely waves goodbye.


	30. 3.12

Louis squirms under his sheets, "you just get everything right" he murmured as he tossed an turned. "are you talking to me?" David turns from his laptop only to find Louis asleep, "yes, right there" he drowsily moans, David furrows his brows. "louis, are you awake?" He concerned as his older brother starts to mildly pant. "Yes, Harry, ah, Harry, yes, Harry" Louis suddenly jolts awake, speedily hoisting his body up. He shakes his wild thoughts trying to dismiss the hot encounter as nothing but a dream. He swallows thickly as he tries to comprehend reality, he quickly turns to see if Richard suspected his dreamy subject matter, that's if the snoozing body was there. A sense of relief over comes him but soon fades to melancholy. He shuts his lids to erase the threatening tears, triggering his heated fantasy. He beams as grin as he reminisces, biting onto the duvet as he muffled chuckles. Gosh, that was a great dream, Harry's so charming, considerate, handsome and passionate, he swoons as his eyes flutter awake. he turns feeling motivated for the day after the private viewing, Louis almost jumps out of his skin as he sees David smirking devilishly. "bad dream?" David teased, "something like that" Louis collected scattered clothes from the room as he scurries for a distraction. "I'm having a shower" Louis announced unnecessary as if it were some sort of alibi.

Louis is still daze with thoughts as prepares for a steamy refreshing shower, an energetic sprig immediately sends a misty dew into the air. He hurdles the porcelain bath tub and postures himself under the watery downpour. He swoons dreamily as he is laced up into yet another steamy scenario, can the boy just shower, although he's not really complaining. He laps his hand with shampoo as he hums contently to the two sharing a lustrous shower, Harry's hands would run up his bare side, he'd kiss him softly under the pouring shower head as if they were romantically caught in the rain. His voice would boom with every mumbled lyric devoted to the angel. He'd still be charming even with a ghastly boot protectively wrapped in a garbage bag, Harry shouldn't worry because Louis doesn't find it a turn off whats so ever. After all Harry has already proven that he can satisfy Louis and work around the most obscure of obstacles. "one as beautiful as you are sweet" Louis slurred along with his imagination, wait why is there an acoustic guitar if they're in the shower. Louis pauses as Harry's vocals distantly sang behind the bathroom door, he concluded his shower and crept closer to distinguish the sound. His eyes widened, he jerkily assembled an ensemble, he creeks the open. "is that Harry's demo?" Louis eyes stared at the empty CD case, his voice timid and shaking. "yeah, I was curious as to why he blew me off that day" David shrugs going to snap the laptop shut. Louis forcefully yields himself from reopening the laptop, David wanders to have a shower himself. Louis suspiciously stalls in the room, David is bright enough to catch onto the sceptical behaviour, "you can listen to it, you don't have to be weird" David allowed as he shuts the door with an eye roll. Louis nervously chuckled at his transparency, he has got to get that in check. Louis huddles into a ball, the position usually reserved for more unbearable moments that bring him to tears but he has a feeling these tears won't be riddled with sadness. His eyes merely well up at the sit of the setlist.

Hallelujah (originally performed by Jeff Buckley)

I Want To Write You A Song

Happily 

Illusion

Fireproof

Sweet Creature

Louis' tears run with every familiar and new word that graces his ears, the beautiful emotion that sings from every guitar string plucked, the love that booms from Harry's genuine vocals. it's not a joke, nor a prank, nor a scheme and Louis thinks he's known that all along. He's just been to scared to admit he's got a good thing going for him, never could he fathom anyone liking him let alone falling head over heels for him. "quite catchy" David cracks as he merges from the steam, his hair tussled in a towel. Louis doesn't sprawl from his compact position as he swoons in agreement, "he really likes you" David chuckled. Louis isn't rattled by the comment because he knows the truth, "he loves me" he quietly mumbled into his knees. "he said so himself" Louis continued, "wait, really?" David paused from his hair drying duties. Louis hums with a mild nod, "at the wedding, when we were dancing, I asked him if he really liked me and then he said I love you, and even if he was lying, I don't even care because he's so cute and he was so adorable in that moment, he danced with me at a wedding, that is god tier boyfriend material" Louis rambled in a lovesick drunkiness, David couldn't help but be happy for his older brother, he retracts from ruining the blissful state of his brother, he's not going to poke the bear or make snarly comments that could deter him away from Harry once again. "I'm going Starbucks, you want me to bring anything back?" David genuinely asked as he watched Louis become immersed in the serene vocals of his crush. "oh, sorry. No thanks, I'm going to finish listening to the rest of the demo" Louis smiled warmly.

David is thrilled to see the slumped over figure dotted at the end of the queue of caffeinated fate. He approaches Harry whom is pinching his temples with agony, "morning, H. or should I say love doctor" David abruptly laces his arm around Harry's shoulders. "huh, oh, hey David-ouch, love doctor?" Harry wants to ask more questions but it physically pains him. David now picks up on the sombre state, he is more careful with his intent. "love doctor made another appearance last night, you told Louis you love him" David elaborates. Harry's eyes spring open, "I did what! oh god, he probably never wants to speak to me again" Harry tugs at his messy locks that linger with the boozy perfume. "he doesn't seemed to be bummed by the gesture" David teased as he takes in Harry's intensely blood shot eyes. "David, he has a boyfriend. this is no time to be cracking jokes" Harry urged. Meanwhile, Louis nails dig deeply into the leather journal that has been recycled for Louis' leisurely perusal as he watches the heated dispute. He's sent dizzy at the mere sight of Harry, he could very stupidly crawl over the lobby furniture one by one and snog the dishevelled young adult. he somehow refrains from the humiliation but still finds himself gravitated towards the boy. "Morning Harry" a mild moan stuck in the back of his throat catches into the greeting, Louis tries to simmer his eagerness as he comes energetic in the tall charming presence, he clears his throats to avoid anymore unwarranted saucy vocalisations. Harry turns hesitantly to the beaming angel, whom to his surprise is in a spritely mood in Harry's company. "good morning, Angel. My wide eye, bushy tailed beauty" Harry clasps the sweet creatures hand giving him a twirl, earning a girlish giggle from Louis. Even though it's agonising too have his eyes open the sight of the angel makes the gazing 10x more easier. They get deeply entranced in one another's eyes, the shimmering radiance making the small sweet creature appear even more angelic. "ah, David. I need to tell you something" Rachel's voice rang with concern, each syllable trembled with intense suspense. Harry's head snapped at the dramatic sight, his brows furrowed deeply, his eyes flutter shut with a groan. Louis bit his bottom lip in agony as he restrains himself from jumping the effortlessly handsome man's bones. "I love you" Rachel nervously blurts out the cover up, David is goo at the sentiment. "I love you too" he timidly replied to the barista. 

the collective move to the side where they await their drinks, Louis is a little to lively for his liking, causing him too heat with frustration only making his liveliness more lively. "I'm definitely going back to bed" Harry growls as he rubs his temples. Bed? ugh, yes, bed sounds great, throw me on to your bed, Harry, make a fucking mess of me. "i'll come too" Louis panted out, his glassy eyes spring open not even registering they were shut, a deep crimson flushes to Louis' cheeks. dear lord, what a predicament. "I mean like- I have a surprise- I mean...unless you want to be alone" Louis pathetically rambles, his head going stir crazy, especially when Harry is looking at him so endearingly. "you're welcome anytime, angel" Harry in a gentle and playful spirit twirled the infamous lavender perfumed hoodie strings around his finger, Louis grinds his teeth as he watches his fingers at work. "order for Harry" Harry fingers drop as he departs for his coffee with a warm smile, Louis' lips part as light pants escape him. He turns to hand the dazed angel his beverage too, Louis smiles awkwardly as he catches his gawking. "ready to go" the mere invite to bed triggers a moan from the petite angel, "just give me a minute" Louis quickly recover. "I look forward to your company" Harry intimately whispered, almost like an invisible piece of string was tied with Harry's breath and now Louis is stringing along, he gulped as he watches the caffeinated lump travel his crush's throat. Harry victorious strides back to his cabin whilst he awaits the angelic companionship, he collapses on the bed in a spinning state, mustn't get too drowsy. 

Louis scurries around as he begins to replicate Harry's notorious hangover basket, banana's are a must, he thinks as he bundles the colourful array of fruity goods. He eases into the Styles' boys room, "hi honey, thought id try and ease your hangover" Louis alluringly performed the thoughtful act, Harry is hooked immediately. "oh angel, you never seize too make my heart race" Louis snickers as he arranges the assortments on the bedside table. Louis then crawls over Harry's long limbs and onto the bed, the mattress ricochets into waves. "do you remember much of yesterday?" Louis whispered lowly as he perches his bum to the heels of his feet, sitting adjacent to hangover patient. "not really, I had a great dream though" Harry trailed as his eyes traced every crevice of the beautiful sight, louis returns the favour by checking him out too. "was I in it?" he concludes his gawking and deviously reaches over Harry for a mandatory banana, "yeah" he barely breaths out as the angel's curves become more proximate. Louis sits back with a giggle, "what was it about?" Louis began to peel the elongated fruit, a fire is ignited in Harry as he anticipates the fated scene. "I'm not sure you want to know about this one" Harry gulped as the mush is now exposed, "share?" Louis says simply, "ill have half and you can have the other" it only registers with Harry that he was talking about the banana, Harry nods to the agreement, thank god he didn't stupidly share all the saucy details. "was it sexy?" louis nonchalantly asks before wrapping his lips around the mushy fruit and dividing it with his teeth, Louis' teasing eyes haven't left Harry as he waits for the response. Harry runs his hands through hair as he can't comprehend his reality, is he expecting him to answer, how is he meant to answer that. Harry swallows as he meets back with the chewing angel, his heart flutters, why is Louis looking at him like that, like he's bring idolised by the angel. Harry's lips part as the large mushy lump runs down Louis' throat, he flashes a charming grin and shuffles impossibly close. "I liked the songs, actually I love them" Louis honestly gushed as he grabbed Harry's hand and began tracing the faded penning of his masterpiece on his palm. "I'm glad you love them, angel. they're all yours" Harry softly caresses Louis' side, all Louis can think is well I'm all yours. 

Louis' eyes fall dangerously hungry upon the snoozy harry, an evil smirk upon his lips. he catches himself and closes his eyes. this only makes things worse as he still thinking of harry, he reminisces how he can lift the angel with ease. midst the thought, a tender kiss is placed onto his lips, he leans in to the kiss deepening the saccharine bliss. Harry's breath still reeking of booze tang, "uh, harry" Louis softly retracted, harry nodded taking it as a sign to conclude. "could you maybe brush your teeth before we can continue" harry smirks at the invitation to continue, he nods and makes his way to the bathroom in a giddy stumble. He whips the minty paste on the Bristol whilst he admires the patient angel in the mirror, harry pulls him to his side, louis fetches the brush from harry's mouth throwing it into the sink with casual dismissal, he locks lips with the younger boy. to continue the spontaneity harry presses louis to the basin, hiking him up onto it, louis chuckles at how harry just gets it when it comes to what louis wants. Harry can't believe it, its doing the most mundane things and turning them into special moments, which isn't a difficult task with the angel. "better?" harry asks through a lather of toothpaste, chuckling at the frothiness over Tomlinson boys lips. harry brilliance struck him by latching his lips to the boys neck, "better" louis moaned, his hangover woes seem to evaporate in the company of the angel. he's prepared to make every inch of the angel squeaky clean with his minty kisses. harry contemplates saying the sentiment sober, I mean its brought the angel to him, it obviously is a brilliant idea. "I..." harry kissed his collarbone, "love..." kissed his neck, harry goes to dive in too louis lips, instead his mouth is covered by the angel's hand. he pushes himself off the bench, he scurries out the room in panic. "you..." harry deflated at the abandonment.

Louis presses his back against the door as he tries to catch his breath, he runs his hand through his soft coffee locks. he gushes out heavily as he tries to register the previous events, he paces around the cabin as he contemplates his feelings for harry, it's evident to him now that he clearly likes Harry but Harry loves him. That is a very weighted statement from someone whom is not your boyfriend and may be toying you along. It all seems too perfect to be true, almost manufactured to a state of flawlessness. of course, it's not real. Louis stomach pits horrid guilt, he has been horrendously unfaithful too Richard when he's been putting in such grand effort. yes, things were a bit washy at the start but he's improving consciously and that as a stand alone is good enough for Louis. Relationships are buildable not readily assembled, Louis has been idolising a sound relationship from the get go when the truth is its just not obtainable. It dawns on him that ideal is what the two pranksters are feeding off of and curating a seamless scheme based on, he feels stupidly vulnerable. How could he let those two immature brats get the best of him, he looks back onto how intensely he's given into the prank. He almost fucked Harry! Louis is repulsed by his casual promiscuous behaviour, well what has been done is done. Louis hopes that his sexual frustrations have cooled with the immense disloyalty, on the plus side his time with Richard will be explosive with his accumulating pent up sexual frustrations, so he'll just have to grin and bare it. Richard strides in contently, he doesn't immediately register his boyfriend's presence or his thought provoked nature. "hey babe" Louis peeped, Richard's expression momentarily dulled before flashing a show stopping grin, Louis smiling tightly back. "babe, lets go get something to eat" Richard sweetly invites, Louis giggles at the romantic inclusion. This is real, this is falling in love, Louis spritely joins Richard in the mess hall.


	31. 3.13

It's not real, its not real, its not real. Louis repeats as his mind compares the warm and welcoming cuddles Harry provides to the loveless cold neglect of the shared bed with Richard, its fucking freezing outside and in this cabin too, why wouldn't you want to cuddle. those brats have installed too high of expectations for his real relationship, Louis rolls over to face away from his partner. his teeth begin to chatter in his lonely state, his skin crawls with goosebumps, he cups his hands over his mouth and huffs a warm exhale, rubbing his palms together. he squeezes his eyes shut trying to quiet his thoughts of high standard demands. it's too bad its all fake, Harry does give the best hugs, even if this foolish charade has to go on forever just so Louis can experience those heavenly embraces, he won't mind. Louis snuggles deeper into the duvet finally finding comfort emotionally and physically. He feels himself drift into a drowsy state, he smiles contently as the sweet scenes of Harry and himself play through his head, its all so dreamy and surreal.

Rachel shuffles outside the tomlinson boys cabin, she paces a stressful stride. She inhaled tensely before raising her fisted hand to the wooden door. She knocks onto the door it ricocheted a painful disturbance. Louis scrunched his noise at the interruption, he snuggles deeper into his pillow trying to return back to his Harry riddled bliss. Rachel eyes began to well as an urgency churned inside of her stomach that will soon be replaced with another life form. Her fist pounds aggressively once again. Louis jolts at the sudden vibration that runs against the wall he lays by. "David, get the door" Louis struggles to croak, David responds with a roaring snore. "David!" Louis spat, Richard shuffling with annoyance. David finally murmured awake but isn't willing to commit to the state. "Get the door" Louis demanded, "you're closer" David muffles into his pillow. Louis rolls his eyes as he peels the duvet off him, his teeth instantly chatter as he rubs his exposed biceps. He reveal behind the wooden slab, the fiery red head jittering nervously. "He's adamantly retired for the night, Rachel" Louis hissed going to close the door, she pushes against the frame and steps in with a nervous but powerful force. "I'm so sorry" she whimpers out to louis, Louis furrows his brows in confusion at the dramatic display. "It's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again" Louis hesitantly completes, concerned for the barista. Rachel rubs her hands through her hair, revealing her swollen red eyes. "Not that...What I'm about to tell you may break you and I'm so sorry" she was on the verge of sulking, David sits up and rubs his eyes at his melancholic lover, Richard shuffles awake curiously. "Boys, you should get up, it's very important you listen" Rachel sniffed, tears began to stream down her cheeks, she quickly catches the downpour. David jumps from his comfortable position in bed, he pulls Rachel in by the waist, wiping away her tears as they begin to race after her attention. Her breath becomes short hiccups, David pulls her into a tight hug, Richard gets up too join the spectacle. His concern is present but much more mild in comparison to David's investment, she breathes out stabilising her emotional state.

"I'm pregnant" she croaks out, the room falls silent. Richard's face drained off all colour, David goes to embrace Rachel but she abruptly shakes her head, disapproving the intimacy. "I'm not entirely sure but I believe it's most likely yours" Rachel turned bluntly to Richard, Richard gagged at the accusation, chunky vile threatened in his throat. "But I wore a condom" Richard quivered our, still in disbelief. Louis is only now registering the severity of the situation, "hold up, you slept with her" Louis is strangely calm when asking Richard, he shoot louis a disgusted look, Louis scoffs at the audacious glance. "You didn't wear a condom that one night" Rachel continued to clarify, snapping back Richard's attention. He becomes lively with irritation, "I pulled out" he spat, believe he'd cleared his conscience. Rachel softly shook her head, "I don't think that was enough" Rachel's voice breaks breathy. "You mean to tell me you failed her more than once" Louis' voice simmered to a dangerous volume, anger clearly bubbling in his tone. "Can you shut the fuck up. Fuck, no one gives a fuck about you, you annoying piece of shit" Richard fumed to louis, Louis wasn't shaken by the outburst. "We're so through" Louis scolded with folded arms, he remains stern and strong, David watches on proudly as his brother for once does something for the good of him. "No fucking shit were through, I might be a fucking dad" Richard tugs at his hair, he snaps and begins to pack his things. Louis sighs as Richard frantically organises his suitcase, Rachel could collapse from being so overwhelmed, her knees begin to give in. David leads her to the bed, he whispers sweet encouragements for her to compose herself, her whimper slowly quiets. "Have fun raising a baby, slut" Richard farewells to Rachel before locking eyes with a grumbling Louis, his gaze more intimidating that his words, Richard quickly squirms out.

"David, how am I going to raise a baby on my own" Rachel hesitantly mumbles, David laces his fingers with Rachel's, she watches with attentiveness. Louis watches the scene still wrapped in an emotional blur, he's exhausted but relieved, like he'd been over working himself to a point of collapsing. He reflects on how taxing the maintenance of Richard and Louis' relationship was, no wonder he's burned out. "I'm here for you, Rachel. Irregardless of who the dad is" David chimed, a soft smile forms on Rachel's lips, she quickly pecked David's lips. Louis cooed at the adorable pair, devotion to one another, natural devotion not the forced kind. Louis is happy David has found someone to devote too, bring out his better self, even being so young. It only just dawns on Louis that David is devoting himself too Rachel, whom of which are both 18 years old, what will his parents think of this. "Mum and dad are going to freak when they find out" Louis rattles with concern as the two lovers fall deeper and deeper. "I don't care, I love you, Rachel" they began a deep passionate kiss. Louis begins too feel overwhelmed with thoughts, he bites his bottom lip desperately choking back threatening whimpers, he quickly catches his tears as it begins too hit him how wronged he's been. David holts from the make out and observes his broken brother, "I'm here for you too, Louis. I'm sorry about all of this" David sincerely rattled, Louis shamefully composes himself to appear stronger in front of his devious younger brother. "I'm fine, really" Louis croaked as he chokes back tears, he adjusts his fringe to hide his swollen red eyes. "I kind of just want to alone" Louis could barely spit out, David compassionately understood, he squeezes Rachel's side indicating for them to leave. "I'll be in Rachel's cabin if you need anything" David gently reminds before closing the door, leaving Louis isolated in loneliness. the door click triggers his tears immediately. His mind in racing with thoughts, why did he invest so much into Richard to begin with, it was obvious there was nothing there or otherwise it wouldn't have been so easy to fall for Harry. wow, is he in some deep shit, he's heartbroken over a guy who doesn't deserve to break his heart and his also fallen head over heels for another guy whom may not even like him back, let alone love him, If his self esteem was threatening to non-existent, this will certainly do the trick. Louis fidgets with the charm bracelet that he knows matter of factly harry is still styling on his wrist, sure he's showing all visual signs that could point to Harry genuinely liking Louis, but if he's learnt anything from tonight it's too trust no one. He'll numb himself from any vulnerability, he's going cold not even a blazing fire could melt his heart, guess he's fireproof. if people can selfishly and recklessly toy with his emotions, then it's about time he lived recklessly and selfishly. He knows just what he's going to do, no backlash will rattle him. He aggressively tugs at the drawer handle and pinches a condom packet, he smugly tucks it into the waistband of his pyjama pants. In an energetic frenzy fuelled on psychotic fuse, Louis storms for Harry's cabin. He slips slightly as his conscience catches him on his stupid impulses, his eyes bead in terror at the potential foolish display he wouldn't played out. He shakes his head as he tries to calm himself, he paws nervously at the hem off his t-shirt. 

Harry pauses dipping his teabag into the herbal tinted water when he sees Louis heavily contemplating outside his door, his eyes darting for clarity, his poor mind evidently racing along with his breathing and bouncing heartbeat. Louis takes a step back, perhaps if he wants Harry's reassurance he should just read the very accessible journal gifted to him rather than making a regrettable mistake. "you okay, angel?" Harry's low voice rings quietly in the empty hall. or he could just talk to him face to face, why does he always find himself in these insufferable situations. "I'm good, why're you up?" Louis is quick to change the subject, he eyes off the tea noting that he indeed wants one right about now. "you want it, here you can have this one, ill make another one" Louis blushes at Harry's attentiveness to his wants and needs, Harry softly smiles as he dots back to the tea station. "slept all day, I think I've stuffed up my sleep schedule" Louis mindlessly follows Harry's tender voice, taking a sip at what has to be the most amazing tea he'd tasted. "at least you want be tired for New Years" Louis sweetly peeps up turning the sleepy stalky man into a gooey slump of endearment. "cute" Harry quietly says under his breath, Louis' heart flutters as it seems the comment wasn't a schemed dig but a genuine reaction, its things like that that make Louis believe he genuinely likes him. "why you up, angel" Harry hums as he takes in the cosy sweet creature mindlessly dipping his teabag. "couldn't sleep..." Louis ambiguously trails. Harry brings Louis is a heavenly embrace, running his spare hand gently up his back, this almost causes Louis hurt to rise once again feeling safe enough to be vulnerable. He manages to keep his emotions encased inside, instead he falls deep into the warm welcome of his embrace, Louis begins to sway drowsily in the hold. "I should get back to bed before you have to carry me there" Louis dreamily slurs, Harry chuckles pressing his forehead to Louis and rubbing their noses. "not that I would mind, angel. Goodnight" Harry quietly whispered, Louis gasps at the tiny gushes on his lips, Louis' eyes flutter shut as he tilts his head and delicately places a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry's hand bunches at Louis shirt at the sweet blissful contact could make him float away, "goodnight, Harry" Louis gently peels away caressing Harry's cheek.


	32. 3.14

Harry fidgets with the square packaging that holds the rubber contraceptive that he had witnessed slip from Louis flannel pyjama pants. he wonders if the angel's intense contemplation outside Harry's cabin and the condom are acquainted, he dangerously wonders if he's visits were more of an intimate endeavour. his fingers trace at the jagged edges, feeling every spike as his heartbeat imitates the nature. Harry isn't even completely sure how he would've reacted if he were in his cabin, what would've louis said in the spontaneous moment. would he be so nonchalant, a side he sporadically surprises harry with and harry is often left a fool. or would have been less forceful and let the events unfold naturally, them just enjoying each others company. Harry softly smiles at the thought, swimming in the nostalgic feeling of the joyous moments together, he grins at the square packet wanting to add to those special moments. Harry's eyes widened as the bench creaked, he dismisses the condom under the table, planting the sole of his shoe on top to hide the evidence. Harry guiltily smiles at David and Rachel whom are too caught up in their own love to acknowledge Harry, an ambient presence was missing.

"where's louis?" Harry asked worried as Rachel and David snuggle closely too each other. And like a sinking boat in a raging sea, a tidal wave strength thought plummets into Harry's vessel. The condom wasn't intended for Harry, it was for Richard. oh no, thats it Richard has had it with Rachel and David and is probably fucking the angel. "he's still asleep, he had a pretty rough night" David's voice rings sympathetically, Harry is took rattled by his extreme scenario to notice. He shutters, rough night, they definitely fucked. wow, David thanks for the unnecessary details. "Richard-" David continues but is cut short but the tear-threatening Harry, "I don't want to know" Harry spat, David paused confused at the outburst. "I don't want to know what Richard and Louis were doing together" Harry continued in a stern mumble, digging his head into his folded arms on the table, mild sulks begin. "he left" Rachel timidly added, Harry's brows furrowed, as he lifts only his eyes visible "who?" Harry muffled, adjusting his posture again. "Richard" Rachel stated simply, still emotionally effected by the name, Harry remained quiet allowing her to give an explanation. "I might be pregnant with his baby" she timidly concluded, Harry is quick to puzzle things together, he storms off with a feeling of urgency to check up on the angel, be with the angel. he gently creeks the door open, swooning when he sees the sweet creature curled up under the covers. He cautiously approaches beside the bed, fetching a pen from the beside table, he gentle doodles a planet earth surrounded by love hearts. Louis sniffs as he tucks his hand away into his chest, harry chuckling endeared by the tiny gesture. Louis' eyes spring away in a fright. "harry, fuck sake. you scared the crap out of me" Louis whined before becoming flooded with insecurity, he adjusts his fringe knowing he probably looks rough as hell. He notices the sketches on his palm, scanning to see harry guilty with the pen. "oh I see, revenge huh? well see about that" louis grinned snatching the pen from Harry and grabbing his unmarked hand, Harry can't help but beam that the angel is smiling. the pen begins to curve in louis' hold, harry delicately slips the tool from louis' hand leaving the signature to tail out messily, before Louis is able to fire up, harry softly presses his lips to the angels. Louis eyes flutter shut at the sweet contact, he mindlessly peels back the duvet inviting harry under. Harry accepts the intimacy as he slips under the weighted quilt, both boys body temperature spike to a hellish degree. Harry's hand lightly trace louis' frame as he presses against him, he peels away from the kiss to wonder at the angel beauty that is his love. "I love you, louis" Harry confesses confidently, Harry feels louis' diaphragm hitch with his surprised gasp, a booming wave of awe rippled through louis at the mere vocalising of his name. he'd forgotten how it makes him feel inside, like a rushing river. "I love you, Harry" Louis returns honestly, Harry gushes at the confession, he can't keep a wide grin off his face, a blush running to his cheeks.

"I love you" David sweetly songs to Rachel once again as she pens his name onto a cup, she smirks in a lovesick fashion, penning a heart around his name. "I love you too" she charms back, David follows the bench top as she goes to make his coffee, David manages to peel his eyes from his redhead beauty to see his brother and friend snuggled in line. "good morning" David cheered brightly, Harry and Louis can't look away from each others eyes. with the ignorance of the young mutual lovers, David's eyes slowly crawl back to the stunning green bibbed barista, he swoons as her lips purse with concentration, the stream from the milk froth machine lifts to reveal the most beguiling sight. she bites her bottom lip as she presses the plastic lid to the cardboard rim of the coffee cup. "order for David" she speaks in a silky tone, shooting the customer a cheeky wink. "thanks, babe" he lingers as she continues to make orders, she can't help but sneak short glances, busting the glancing. "order for harry" she speaks still not peeling her eyes off David, placing the two drinks on the pick up platform. she dismisses the order and leans over the bench, coming in close proximity to her lovers lips. David's eyes bounce from her lips to her eyes. Louis and Harry snicker between sips at the endearing couple. she pecks a kiss on his lips, "I have to get back to work" she whispered to David, before abandoning him and attending back to her caffeinated duties. He reluctantly returns back to reality, finding louis and harry on-looking with concern, "oh please, you guys are way worse" David teased as he pushed past to take a seat, louis jaw drops in offence ready to defend his and harry's new relationship, except his arguments may support David's opinion on the pair's tooth-rotting interactions. Harry just glows as he watches the wash of realisation hit the angel, he tugs the defeated creature into his arms, waddling him over the table David occupied. "she's beautiful, just other worldly, you know what I mean" David huffed out into his coffee cup, "yeah I do" Harry nonchalantly commented as he pulls out his chair, louis rolls his eyes at the Cory comment but can't help but smirk at the grinning lad. he tries to cover his smirk by taking a caffeinated sip, he doest give away that he's a sucker for that corny stuff. "I'm going to propose to her tonight at midnight" Louis chokes on his intake, he dramatically scoffs as he regains his breath. "there's no way you're actually going to" Louis manages to squeeze out in the steaming blockage. "I am, I'm so in love with her" David swooned, "have you even told mum and dad about...well everything!" Louis urged, gripping tightly his coffee popping the lid from the cup, frightening the nerved angel. Harry confiscates the coffee before any spillage occurs, for once harry will be preventing the mess rather than implementing it. Louis gets momentarily lost in his natural attentive nature, quickly shaking back to the important matter. "relax, I'm going to call a family meeting" David's energy contrasting to his brother's stressed demeanour.


	33. 3.15

"you're not keeping it" Dan bluntly threatened, the young Tomlinson boys cabin fills with immense thick tension. "of course we are, dad" David strikes back, tightly lacing his arm around Rachel. "you're way to young to be a father" Dan articulates sternly. "ill dedicate my entire life to Rachel and this baby, I didn't have plans to go to university, this is the best thing to happen to me" David spritely persuades, Dan bubbly with anger with each empty promise. "to heck you will, you are not throwing your life away on some accident" he continued to growl at his youngest. "dan, calm down" Jo is swatted away by the fuming father, "whats the problem, dad. I don't have any plans right now in life, becoming a dad will give me purpose" David calmly addresses his dad, explaining the serendipity of the whole mess. "you are to young to be a father, you not having that baby" he concludes the argument. "you keep saying that, dad. but whats your point? I'm 18, therefore can legally make my own decisions. Rachel and I want to keep the baby" bitterness lingers in David's breath as he defends his young family. "18 is too young too raise a family" Dan states simply, "you were 19 and mum, 18 when she fell pregnant with Louis" David rationalised, "your brother was a mistake, you're lucky you have the resources to fix your mistakes" the whole room swelled with dense conflicting shock. "I'm a mistake" Louis voice trembles quietly, "yes" dan presses his fingers tightly to his forehead. "dan, no! Louis, sweetie you're not a mistake" she gently runs her hand up and down his oldest son's back in a comforting fashion, his eyes space out, bordering with wells of water. the attention and the load of information is too much to bare, Louis darts out of the room. "Dan, I am this close to divorcing you, you weren't ready to be a father then and you're not ready to be a father now" Jo insults at the disgruntled dad before missioning to nature her beloved first born. "I think that further supports my point on why you are not ready to be a father" Dan left it at that and exited the room, not disclosing his whereabouts to anyone. 

Louis pauses in a flustered confusion in the hallway as he contemplates where to run and hide, where he should find sanctuary. Harry's room makes priority in his hysterical state, he continues to wipe tears as he journeys too his room. Thoughts of worth and purpose begin to be questioned in Louis' mind, he irrationally makes sense of his current misfortunes that have panned over the holiday season and how dreadful and complex it has all been. He concludes too a fact that he was never even supposed to exist, to breath, and especially not to love. His knees begin to feel weak at the conclusion and he could give in it at any moment, thankfully he reaches his hero's door, with every remaining vessel of strength than runs through his veins is invested in the call for help. Harry's ears prick up at the knocking, placing his guitar aside and investigating with urgency when he hears mild sulks. A surge of energy rushes through the pair as the collide together in a comforting embrace. Harry peels back from the embrace inspecting the flushed eyed and rosy cheeked boy, his grip sympathetically tightens, he goes to speak words of reassurance but is cut off by suddenly. "wait, Louis" Jo comes to an exhausted stop, "do you mind if I talk to my son privately" Jo huffed to Harry, Louis is reluctant to seperate from the safe haven that is Harry's arms. "it sounds important" Harry quietly murmurs in Louis' ear, Louis sulks at the encouragement, taking it as a sign of abandonment from their built trust. "I'm here for you" Harry added, Louis smirks as if the boy could magically read his mind and knew he needed that affirmation. He mustered up enough courage in Harry's grasp to face his mother, she greets him with a warm smile and open arms. he gravitates to the welcoming nurturing hug, the ponder over to a quiet spot by the fire, Harry respectfully pockets back into his cosy cabin. his mind races with what could possibly upset the angel, perhaps the return of the monstrosity of man whom Harry is disgusted to even recall, could be the doings of the fiery red head and her promiscuous ways affecting the lonesome sweet creature. Harry tries to quiet down the dramatic narratives he is conjuring up in his mind and begins to preoccupy his mind with the beautiful ballad he is devoting to the heart broken entity. 

Jo and Louis sat comfortably close on the lobby couch, louis tries to recollect himself to deter the stray concerned stares from the lodge patrons. Jo clasps her sons hands as gives up on the task of controlling his water falling tears. "Louis. I am telling you with all the love in my heart and on behalf of your father you are not a mistake. You're father has always been terrible at handling highly stressful situations and the fact that both of his sons are growing up so fast, he's feeling frightened of where all the blissful years have gone by. He doesn't mean all those hurtful words, its only a reaction to cope with his shock" Jo gently explains, rubbing her thumbs in circles over Louis' backhand. The compassionate intimacy is only trigger more sulking from her son, "they away he said it was hurtful and that I believe is a reaction to the shocking situation, but it doesn't numb the fact that the words are true. I am a mistake" Louis manages to hiccup the remark. "you're father and I had discussed that we always wanted to start a family together we just didn't think it would be so soon. But we thank god everyday that we had you, you've grown into such a lovely young man and I can't wait for you see how incredible you are" Jo and LOuis lock eyes, a sincere mother son connection is made. "I must disrupted some plans, like study or something" Louis justified, Jo hums at his healing son whom is still yet to see the radiant potential he possesses, she brings him into a tight hug. "you gave our plans purpose, everything we do we do it for you, we love you. me, your father, even David loves you" she warmly reassures, "I love you, mum. I don't know about dad and David loving me" Louis timidly added. she pulled back to insure her son was listening to her every word. "You're our Christmas miracle, it may not seem like it now, but your father loves you dearly, his face when you were first born was pure joy. He ensures you have a wondrous birthday, making it a vital priority every year. Your father is very invested in you and always will be, even when he's old and grumpy" Jo catches the slipping stray tear from Louis' eye. "I love you, mum. and I love dad...and David most days" he chuckles, Jo beams at the switch in demeanour. "did you want to go talk to Harry now" Jo casually rattles off, an embarrassed roaring crimson rises onto Louis' cheeks at the sheer obviousness that he confides in the musician. He nods his head bashfully, giving his mum a tight before departing.


End file.
